Mending a Broken Heart
by Pchany
Summary: A Seven year gap at first Lucy could handle, but after news of her fathers death she fell into a pit of despair. A story about what might have happened had she left after his death. This is not a Natsu chase after Lucy and confess story, it is going to be a lot more then that.*.* I own no rights to any of Fairy Tail, this is a story expanding on my own thoughts. (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Mending a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1 Leaving**

Staring off into space, I looked to the ceiling letting the last of my tears fall from my face. It had been a month since I had returned. Seven, seven long years, at first it was odd, but now it almost unbearable. The death of my father had not truly sunk in, but two weeks ago it hit me harder then it should have. The room now a mess from when I threw a fit a few days ago was gathering dust. I broke my things, ripped up my clothes, what did any of them matter now, material things where replaceable. About the only untouched things were the presents my father bought me. They were the same as the day I found them, for some reason I could not bring myself to open them.

I have not been out of this room for what feels like forever, when was the last time I ate or bathed for that matter. At some point I closed the curtain and locked window, even had the lock changed cause Natsu had a key. With all that I have been through with Fairy Tail this seemed so wrong, being a depressed pile of mud. I know if I just asked, they would all be here... he would be here for me. I tucked my head into my knee's and wanted to cry, but I had already used up all of my tears. I didn't want them to see me like this, I already felt like the weakness in or team let alone the guild. What good was I to anyone, always wishing to be more useful to them. More than anything, yet what use was I now.

Natsu came by every day, almost like clockwork. He would call my name on the other side of the door, softly asking me to come out. I would sit on the other side of the door, imagining he was holding me tightly. I would hear his footsteps fading down the hall, they stop for a few moments before leaving again. Every time wishing to just open the door and run to his arms. Where he would hold me and tell me everything is all right. Yet I can't bring myself to do it, he his the last person I want to see me like this. If only he could understand just how much ... nevermind.

In all reality I had no right to be this messed up, it is almost as if when my father died something in me just snapped. My headstrong cheerfulness, locked away in a small box that I can not seem to find the key for. Almost like when mama died. I lifted my head from my knees, as an idea popped into my head. I got over that I can get over this, just need a little time… Maybe a lot of time, but I can do this.

I stood quickly with my new resolve and head to the bathroom, after a quick shower I rushed to my desk. Pulling out paper and grabbing a pen I started to writing. Finishing I slowly set the pen down and went to get dressed. Grabbing my bag packing it quickly, a few sets of clothes, my book, food, and some money. Clipping my key to my belt I look back at the desk. Reading the note over and over, finally setting it down, grabbing the pen.

"P.S. I love you all, never forget that."

With that I folded it neatly into its envelope and left out the door.

* * *

_Dear Makarov_

_This may be selfish, and I hope you can understand. After everything that has happened, I am weak and unstable. Right now I am no good to any of you. I am leaving, with that I am uncertain of when I will return, but believe me I will be back. This is the hardest thing for me to do writing this letter, but it would be harder to say goodbye. Plus this is not a real goodbye. I am going to train I will get stronger come back a better person, one you can be proud of. Sorry, see you soon._

_Your friend_

_Lucy_

_P.S. I love you..._CRUMPLE

Makarov squeezed the paper in his hand, only one thing came from his month. "I was always proud of you."

Mira looked at the master as his face raged with anger, only when a tear fell did she ask, "Master what is wrong?" He looked to her then back to the paper, he stared at it for a long time then handed it to Mira. At first she felt she should not take it, but the look on his face told her he need someone else to read it. She uncrumpled the paper and read, she covered her mouth, tears falling with the paper to the floor.

"You will tell no one of this," he paused "DO NOT LET NATSU FIND OUT!"

At first she was shocked, slowly claiming and nodding her head, "What are we going to tell everyone?" She asked choking up tears.

Staring up at the ceiling he answered, " I sent her on a mission to help rebuild a town... I will have to make it seem like it will take a long time. I do not need any of them going crazy."

"What about when they do start to worry?" She asked, wiping away her tears before anyone noticed.

"That is for a later time." Makarov said jumping from the counter to the floor. Mira watched as he sluggishly climbed the stairs, hearing his office door slam. Lucy... she thought to herself as tears still welled up inside her.

* * *

Natsu was on his way to Lucy's house full of determination. Happy walking next to him with a big smile on his face. "Today is the day Happy!" Natsu said with excitement.

"AYE!" Happy yelled.

Natsu pumped his fist into the air, "with these I'll get in!" In his clenched hand there were lockpicks. Though surely he was not sure how to use them, but he did not care. After two weeks without Lucy he would do anything to get her out of there. He could hardly contain his happiness, with a quick jump Natsu went into a sprint. Happy pulled out his wings and followed. Running up the stairs he pulled out the lockpicks, rushing for the door. Where he stopped dead in his tracks,"how do I use these things?" Thonk, he heard hitting the wall. Happy had flown into it, then fell to the floor. He looked at him puzzled, Happy looked up frustrated.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled. Natsu jumped back a bit, before leaning down to help Happy up. "If you do not know how to use them then how are we going to get in?" Happy stated.

Natsu sketched his head and looked at the things in his hand. "Well I will just have to try." He sated with a huff.

After about twenty minutes he was sick of it. Gripping the lockpicks in his hand, he threw them down the hall. Happy gave him a disappointed look, and went to get them. Natsu sat in front of the door hand on his chin. "Why did she have to go and lock the window, change the locks. AAHHHH I would just break the door, if it would not get me killed." Happy came back and set the lock picks next to him. Taking a look at them and then back to the door. "That is it, she is going to kill me for this, then again I don't care any more." Natsu stood up quickly, " Fire Dragon Breath Roar..." He started loud then quietly said it as he leaned into the door knob. It melted, bits and pieces falling to the floor. With a wide grin he pushed the door open.

"She is going to be mad." Happy said behind him, flying into Natsu back, "Natsu, why did you stop." Happy said flying around him, he stop and lost his wings at the sight of the room. It was trashed, yet there was a thick layer of dust covering everything. Tears started to wheel up in Happy's eye, it look like she had not been there in days. Did she get hurt? There is stuff all over the floor she lover her stuff. Did someone break in and take her, he shook his head. Trying to stop all the horrible ideas that were popping up. Happy looked to Natsu, backing away quickly. He blazed and the anger on his face was... terrifying. "Natsu..." Happy said, he turned to Happy and quickly clamped down.

"Sorry..." Natsu said beading down to pick Happy up. "It smells like she has not been here for a few days..."

"She will be back right..." Happy was unable to control his fear, and his tears exploded. He dug his face into Natsu chest, whaling. "She just at the guild or took a job right." Natsu wanted to tell him yes, but the smell the room gave off said differently. He could smell her losing herself. All he could do was hope Happy was right. Walking to the door he looked back at the room. Imagining Lucy standing in the middle of the room yelling at them for breaking the door. Then he shut his eyes tightly and close the door.

Natsu stormed into the guild and ran up to Mira, "Have you seen Lucy?"

Mira stared at him trying her hardest not say anything. It had been three days since they had gotten the letter. She had hoped that the job that Natsu took would have taken longer. After all they finally convinced him to take a job without Lucy. "I am not sure you should go ask Master..." She tried her hardest not to seem upset, Natsu always seemed to notice these things. He stared her down, shaking his head and running up to Master office. Happy came and landed on the counter, he was still upset snot, and tears covered his face. She grabbed him and held him close, feeling him relax a little. Soon he fell asleep in her arms. Mira look up to the office, would he be able to calm Natsu down.

"Gramps!" Natsu said rushing into his office. Makarov sat looking out the window, he knew this would happen at some point. "Luce...Lucy is gone!" Natsu said frantically.

"I know." He said, not turning to look at Natsu he could not bare to see his face. Natsu body felt heavy, and was about to drop. "I sent her on a mission to help rebuild a town, she needed to have something to get her mind off... well you know."

"Then why did she not take me... why did she not say anything to me...why?" Natsu said as all his spirit leaked out. "She did not even say goodbye, or see you soon."

"Go home Natsu." Master said. Natsu was ready to speak out, but nothing came. Makarov heard Natsu slunk out the door, then run down the stairs. He yelled to Happy that they were leaving, and that was that. Master turned back around as Mira entered the room. She looked at him and rushed over.

"Is this really okay?" Mira said, holding back tears herself.

"No, but what else can I do, if he goes after her... she has already been gone for a few days. If this was right when she left I most likely would not have be able to not tell him the truth. If I say anything now it will be like when he first started looking for Igneel. I say do not tell him, but truly you can not tell anyone from that team. You remember how they all were the first time they thought she left." Makarov sighed and wiped his tears. "What ever am I going to do with these children of mine."

On the other side of the door Wendy and Charle, where standing. Quickly Wendy ran away from the door before they noticed she was there. She looked at the door to the guild. "Charle do I tell them?" Wendy asked.

Charle looked at Wendy and shook her head. "I do not know, but I have not had any bad images of Lucy so I am sure she is fine." She stated pating Wendy's head. Wendy sank into herself and tried not to cry. Where was Lucy, the master sounded like she was not coming back.

* * *

Natsu walked back to his house in silence, Happy walking slowly behind him. He finally managed to stop crying. Natsu knew something was wrong. The guild smelled like Lucy had not been there in weeks. How did she even see the Master if that was true. Would she really have just gone on a mission without saying anything to him. He knew one thing they never… never did anything without each other. He sketched his head, all this was giving him a headache. Without realizing it Natsu had become very attached to Lucy. There has not been more than a few days that they would not see each other. The closer to his house he got the more he wished to see her. When, when did it hurt to not see her...

"Happy.." Natsu said slowly.

"Hmm," Happy answered.

"Why does this feel so wrong?" He asked. Happy had no words, he just stared up at Natsu and shook his head. Natsu open the door to his house…. and found it clean. He dropped to his knees and started pounding his fist into the floor. She was here right here, he could still smell the sweet smell of her shampoo. As he hit the floor a small piece of paper fell of the table. Natsu quickly went to grab it slipping and almost falling. He look at the neat handwriting and smile.

_Natsu and Happy_

_Left you a little present you pigs! Really learn to clean up you mess sometimes… Thanks for everything see you soon._

_Lucy_

Natsu read it over and over again, no matter how many times he did it felt wrong. Her handwriting at the last sentence was shaky. Something was wrong Gramps, Mira, even Lucy they were hiding something from him. He might not have been the smartest person in the world, but he just knew. Standing he grabbed a few things and shoved them into his pack. If Gramps and Mira were not going to say anything he would just go ask Lucy in person. There are only so many broken down towns.

"Happy we are leaving!" Natsu said.

Looking up at Natsu Happy smiled, "AYE!"

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, I am a little scared, but I hope you all will enjoy it. Hopefully I will have chapters up fast since I have a lot of free time. Review please, would love to know what you all think.

Figured with how hot headed Natsu is he would not just sit around and wait, do you guys agree with that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Longing**

It has been about a two and a half weeks since I left. The first few days where the hardest, but some how I have managed to get through. "I should have taken the train or something in that last town." I sighed to myself. "Now I'm lost in this stupid forest. How many days has it been?" Midday and the sun was almost completely hidden by the thick tree tops. This is dump, every tree looked like the last. Plus I have taken to the habit of talking to myself. "Training Lucy, yeah right, your so called training can not even get you out of a forest."

Resting on a tree, I thought back on my ideas that have failed. Marking the trees, walking in one direction, even climbing the trees. Okay, well the last idea might work, but the last time I tried that a bug landed in my pants making me fall out of the tree. Looking up into the tree, I shivered to my self. "Lost, for who knows how long, or bugs…AHHH fine." I reached for the branch above me and started the climb. So far so good, the branches where thick and easy to climb on. Just a little further, "Pop" my head broke through the leafs. My mouth dropped, there was forest as far as the eye could see. "You have to be kicking me." Just before I went to climb back down something caught my eyes. Looking off into the distance, there was this twinkling through the trees. Yes, not perfect, but that is a lot better than nothing.

Forgetting that I was precariously perched on a tree branch, I jumped up in excitement. When I landed it snapped. "WAHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. Reached out I tried to grab something, my hand felt a vine. Once I had my hands around it I didn't slow down. I could feel my flesh starting to burn, quickly swinging myself into into tree. My feet landed hard sending a shock up my force pushed me back, but my legs went limp. Making sure to not let go of the vine I waited for the second impact. My side slammed into the trunk, almost letting go, I finally slowed. Placing my feet on the trunk, I looked down, there was at least a 15 foot drop. If I had not slowed myself a straight drop would have done some serious damage.

Landing back on the ground, I let go of the vine; more like I had to peel it off my hands. The raw flesh burned as it was hit by air. I went for my keys then stopped…"It is not like any of them are medics." Plopping onto the ground, I started to go through my bag. It was far more difficult to move my hands then I wanted it to be. After giving up on digging through the bag I just dumped it out. This is when I love my guild more than anything. Thanks to the fact that there was always someone hurt I had a small kit in my bag. Pulling out the wrapping, I began to mend my wounds. Making sure to leave enough for a few more uses. I needed to find some water, My drinking water was not an option. "Okay no more trees for a while." After placing everything back in my bag, I started off in the direction of the light.

My body was sore, my feet where heavy; hands wanted to fall off. "This is going great, just how far away is this thing anyway?" The sun was starting to set and it felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. I was about to give up and set up camp, when a saw glint through the trees. Excited, I made a sprint for it, rounding the corner the trees opened up into a small clearing where a pond sparkled in the last of the rays of light. My legs gave out and I fell in front of the water. "Thank Goodness!" Still lost, but this solved a lot of my immediate problems. After I washed my wounds, and reapplied my wraps I went to find wood before it got too dark.

After getting the fire going next to a large rock, I curled up close to it. Sitting here makes me think they are sitting right across from me, smiling, laughing. I keep calling out their names, asking Erza to grab me bowls, or Gray to get more firewood. Turning around there would be no one to answer. Staring at the fire, dimming slightly as the wind blew, leaning over I grabbed a few sticks and threw them into the flames. Watching as the new found food was engulfed, making it grow. Smiling to myself I imaged Natsu, he really was just like this fire. Give him something to eat and he is raring to go again. I wonder what they are doing right now.

I shuffled over to my bag, I was running low on food. Sighing yet again I threw the bag over by the rock. Am I going to have to hunt? I could just use, wait no, what good is leaving to train if I just have my spirits do everything. Stretching I got up, at least I found this pond earlier. It has been so long since I last bathed. Sniffing myself I almost gagged, quickly removing my clothes. I wanted to run and jump into the water, but I stop myself looking at the clothes in my hand. I went back over to my bag and pulled out my other outfits, they all smelled horrible. I put them in a pile and slid into the water. "Wash them when I'm done." The water was cold at first, but it felt good anyway. Looking back I should have brought soap. Then again, it is not like I picture myself having to bath in a pond. After rubbing myself down, laying back to float. This is the best, finally a few moments of peace.

After washing my clothes I ready my bed. The cloak I bought a few towns back turn out to be the best thing I have ever bought. The ground was a lot easier to sleep on this way. Closing my eyes wanting sleep, yet all I could do was toss and turn. I knew why… for a while now there has been that dream. Sitting up reaching for my bag, I pulled out my book. With pen in hand touching it to the paper… I drew a blank. Setting the book aside, an idea popped into my head. Pulling out my keys, looking through them quickly to find Lyra.

"LUCY!" Lyra is excited, "It has been so long, why do you not call me more often."

"Would you sing me a lullaby, I'm having trouble falling asleep." I asked. She lit up like a tree on christmas. The fire flicking at my feet, I stared up at the stars.

_Oh dear child of mine, the road may be hard._

_But never forget, I am always here._

_staring up at the same sky, all you need is to call_

_Never too far can you be, that I won't hear you._

_soon you will find me. In your heart and soul._

_So do not fear, rest your eyes._

_I will be in your dreams, singing you a sweet lullaby._

My eyelids felt heavy, and the song began to fade. If only my dreams could be as lovely as this song.

* * *

Opening my eyes, nothingness welcomed me like it's own child. The pit black surroundings, left me shivering. This always happens wandering alone in this hell of mine. Only to get a feel here, a sound there, I am sick of it.

"Lucy"

I looked through the darkness to find who was calling me. Running frantically to catch, those words.

"Lucy"

I felt the air rush past my ear, yet when I turned there was nothing. I could feel breath on my neck, warm arms wrapping around my waist. Going to touch them, the sensation vanished. Holding myself trying to keep the warmth, shaking to get these ideas out of my head. Slowly the hand traced my figure, prickling my skin. Holding the side of my face, fingertips ran across my lips. How I long to see him, feel him, reaching out for a brief moment I could touch him. When… when did I long to be held this badly. Circling in the darkness, waiting for a sound, embrace, anything.

"Lucy"

He was right in front of me, so close it was unbearable. I shrank into myself, tears slowly gathering. His warm body curled around me, holding me tightly. Cruel… how can a dream be so cruel. Let me see him, at least let me touch... his arm moved up and held my face. His breath hot on my back. His lips touched my spine, slowly kissing my every bump. I wanted to move to turn and hold myself up against his chest. Yet I do nothing, for the fear of him vanishing again. His soft lips had made their way up onto my neck. His hand freely doing whatever pleased them.

"Natsu" I whispered.

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he shot out of bed. A thick layer of sweat had formed, and his breathing was rough. Slamming his hands in his face, he tried to get the images out of his head. "How many time...they just won't stop." Natsu whispered to himself. "What is wrong with me having dreams like that." He was male so it was no like it was something he did not think about, but this was weird, this was Lucy. Ever since she left something has changed, he just did not understand what was happening to him… to his heart.

Flipping the covers off his head for the shower. The mirror reflected just how shitty he felt, whipping away the sweat he started to strip. He jumped right into the shower not bothering to wait for it to warm; the water stung his skin. Slamming his fist into the wall, the tiles cracked and fell to the floor. "Dammit, Lucy where did you go?" Natsu figured that he would find her quickly, but it has already been two weeks. "Why can't I pick up her sent?!" After the first few towns, Lucy's scent just disappeared. Natsu stood in the shower for a long time. Walking out of the bathroom he looked to the bed, "Good thing you're a heavy sleeper." He said quietly, looking at the small ball of blue fur on the bed. Then he went and did the next best thing he could do when in a bad mood. Grabbing his muffle, he walked out the door. "FOOD HERE I COME!" he said rushing down stairs.

Walking back into the room Natsu found Happy awake on the bed. "Where did you go?" Happy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No where special, but I brought you a present." Natsu said with a giant grin on his face.

The cat's face brightened, "Where is it, what is it?" From behind his back Natsu pulled out a large basket of fish. Happy's eye began to water as he flew into the basket and his best friend. "Natsu! You are the best friend a cat could have." he spoke while shoving fish into his face faster than Gray's stripping. "So what is the plan?" Happy asked finishing off the last fish.

"Not sure, since I can't smell her, looks like we are going to have to ask around." Natsu said, placing his hand under his chin.

"Then lets get started!" Happy said with a small burp.

The two of them had split up to cover more ground. Natsu slummed around the town, after talking to so many people with no luck. He could only hope that Happy was doing better. Moving over to the fountain he sat down. "Mister what ya doin?" said a small voice. He looked up to find a little girl staring up at him.

"Looking for someone." He answered.

"Oh really, you have funny hair mister, does the person you looking for have funny hair like you?" the little girl giggled.

"I DO NOT… and no she had blonde hair, really big boobs, and...and these keys things" He said while trying to make her figure with his hands.

"OOOOH you mean big sis." The little girl said with a big smile on her face, "She was really nice."

"Wait, you have seen her!? Was her name Lucy?" Nastu said grabbing the girl's shoulders and looking at her thrilled. The child nodded her head. He lifted her up and spun around in a circle. "Do you know where she went!?" He asked setting her down.

"No, but she stayed at my daddies Inn so he might know." She said, grabbing Natsu hand and dragging him to the inn. After a few block they were standing in front of a shady looking place. He looked at the build and his mouth dropped, was he even at the right place. Looking back to the girls smiling face, he had to guess this was it. Why on earth would she stay here? "PAPA!" the girl yelled running inside.

"Oh Mist welcome home," said a man wiping down tables. As he turned around Natsu stepped back a bit. A giant, full of scars, tattoos, and rippling muscles, picked up the small girl. Looking over at the young man standing in the doorway he smiled, "Welcome, looking for a room?"

"No, a girl," Natsu said walking up to the man.

"Oh what kind of girl?" The man asked.

"Lucy, daddy you remember that pretty lady that stayed here." Mist said, before Natsu could answer.

"Oh the one who was low on money so I let her stay for free if she would work for me that day." He said with a laugh.

"Ya that one." Mist said giving Natsu a grin.

"Whatcha wanna know?" the man asked.

"Do you happen to know where she went?" he asked.

"Hmm, lets see she said something about finding a good place to work on something…..ah that's right she left towards the Way Wrath Forest." The man gave a quick nod and pointed to the direction the forest was in.

"Thanks mister!" Natsu said running out the door.

"Hey, it's Butch, come back when ya need a room!"

Natsu started running to the forest, but stopped. He slowly turned around, walking back to his inn. He could not just leave Happy. Looking up at the clock tower it was still 3 hours before they were meant to met back at the room. So instead of waiting he went off to find him, barely being able to keep his excitement in check. He had a lead, "just you wait Lucy I am going find you!"

* * *

AHHH I just want to put them back together already…. T.T

Reviews welcomed. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Getting out**

"You have got to be kidding me!?" That is it I am done. I told myself, planting myself on a rock, cursing this stupid forest. When does it end, a week a whole week and it feels like I have gotten no where. Tree after tree, day after day. Ran out of food yesterday and the water I gathered from the pond is almost gone...this is really not going well. "Do I dare a tree…" looking up into the canopy, "No." The wounds on my hands were still healing. I figured a few days ago that there must be some kind spell, but what. The big problem is how do I break it. There has to be something seriously wrong if Virgo could not get me out. I was missing something, but what, everything is the same, there is no lack of wildlife, night and day come like anywhere else. If it was not for the fact that I have been stuck here for this long, it really would just be like any other forest.

There has to be a start for this loop, "WAIT! Water, there has only been that one spot with water!" I said excited. Standing up I looked around trying to remember which direction it was in. "Did I come from there or over there, maybe this way….AHHHH" I screaming throwing my hands in the air in frustration. Looking back something caught my eye, quickly dashing into the shadows. Taking a step back I reached for my keys. "Who's there!" I yelled out into the forest. Silence… too much, in fact, not a bird or even the rustle of leaves. The thing moved, flashing from tree to tree, I was barely able to keep my eyes on it. I readied for battle taking a few more steps back. Hitting a tree I looked up for a moment, before I could correct my mistake, something black covered my face and I past out.

A small drop of water landed on my eyelid, springing up, I looked about. It was dark, damp, and cold; a cave was the best guess. The ground under me was soft, looking down I almosted screamed. Quickly moving away from the mound I started to gag at the smell I just opened up by moving. It felt as though someone had punched my stomach as the contents threatened to come out of my mouth. The smell of death haunted my nose even after covering it. Animal, and even human corpses lay only a few feet away from me. I almost went into shock, but then I heard a stir on the other side of the cave. I pulled myself up against the wall as quickly as I could covering my mouth to hide my rapid breathing. What ever it was moved close to the mound moving the pile about.

I almost screamed as a corpse was thrown on top of me. Fear had enveloped me, I could not move. Lighting struck from outside and lit the cave for a brief moment. My mind went blank, as I saw a large beast like thing ripping into the meat. It's yellow eyes for a moment seemed to look my way. I ducked my head farther under the body, hoping it did not notice. As another bolt of lightning struck, it had vanished. My heart stopped as I tried to look for it in the small moment I had. As the light vanished I felt something fall onto my neck. The hot slimy drool pooled, I could feel its breath only inches above my face. In that split second I pulled out a key. After feeling the key it probably was not the best option, but there was no time.

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee!" As Aries popped out in the middle of the cave I screamed, " Do Something!"

"Oh." Aries said then a large cloud knocked the beast back.

Without a second thought I threw the body off and rushed for Aries, "RUN!" There was a large roar from behind me. "Aries how long can you keep him there?!" I asked grabbing her hand and making a break for where the light came from.

"Umm, uhh," she stuttered, "I don't know." There was another roar, he had not moved so I still had some time.

When we busted out into the open the rain whipped my body. The wind raged, and it was hard to see through the heavy down pour. Before I could get far the rain stopped in front of me for a second. Then the beast was in front of me, my eyes barely saw as a large hand came at me from the right. I did not have time to brace myself, as I flew off into a tree. The impact knocked the wind out of me, I saw Aries reach out for me. Then the monster smacked her the other way and she vanished as she hit the ground.

Could not move, my body was limp. It looked at where Aries disappear for a moment, then turned to me. It's yellow eyes fixed onto mine, slowly it progressed. Saliva fell as it neared, like this was the first time a meal fought back, almost as if it was enjoying this. I could only watch as the large beast moved closer. Reaching out it picked me up by the neck, it's rough hand choking me, claws digging into my neck. My vision was starting to blur… Nastu…

"LUCY!" I heard a scream and then I was released. Falling to the ground, I started coughing uncontrollably. Looking up, the beast had flown off into a tree, arms came and picked me up. My heart raced, was he here, was it Natsu. Looking back at the man whom had saved me my heart sank a bit.

"Loke…" I said astounded.

"Lucy are you okay?" Loke said, taking his hand and moving my face from side to side.

"Enough I will be alright." I said brushing his hand away, a pained expression came across his face. "That doesn't matter that thing is still here, set me down." I said trying to get the guilt off my chest… it is not like Natsu would be here, that is not Loke's fault. Loke set me down carefully, then his face turned frightening. "Loke," I said looking at him concerned. He said nothing and turned to the beast, his hands began to glow and he charged.

"ROOOOOAR!" the monster had gotten up and lunged at Loke.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Loke screamed as he slammed his fists into it repeatedly.

It swung at him, it was as though all sense left Loke, because he failed to dodge. The rage on Loke's face only worsened, he would not stop. He quickly got up and ran at the best again, it was no longer like looking at a man and a monster, but two monsters. I tried to stand, my feet were shaky and my energy felt depleted. The moment I stood, a fierce blow from their fists colliding knocked me back down. My face slammed into the newly formed mud on the ground. Trying again I managed to get back onto my knees. A sharp pain shot up my back as I straightened myself. I could feel the blood as it poured from my wounds down my body. There was not much i could move lifting my arms, tried to go for my keys. They slipped out of my hand falling into the I tried to grab them a large cracking noise brought my attention back to the fight.

"ROOAAWR!"Loke had broken it's arm, the creature now lay limp on the ground.

Looking at him hurt, this was too much it could not move anymore there was no point in hitting it.

He hit it repeatedly, blood splattered on his face. His eyes had gone blank there was no emotion left. "Stop.. please stop." I could not get my voice out, the tears rolled down my face as I watched him lose himself. "That is enough I am okay," I reached out to him, "just stop." My body fought against me, lose of consciousness seemed close at hand. "Loke!" I was able to get it out with enough force for him to stop and look to me. Then everything went dark, I felt my body hit the ground as I fainted.

* * *

"Natsu! Nastu! NASTU!" I screamed through the darkness. "Where are you!?" I ran trying to get even a glimpse of him. It felt like if I couldn't find him now I would not see him again. A tiny light started to glow in the far distance. Tripping, I sprinted to the light, he was there. As I neared it, the light engulfed me.

"Happy." Natsu said looking up. He was right there walking around in a forest.

"Hmm" Happy answered. Happy! I tried to grab him, but my body went through him. I backed away confused, then tried again and again with no luck. Backing away I watched as the two of them walked on without a clue. This felt wrong, this can't be happening. Looking at myself, my hand where transparent, and I was floating.

Natsu put his hand on his head and looked like something was bothering him. "I don't know something just doesn't feel right." Natsu told happy.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked looking puzzled.

"It feels like something horrible happened, and now there is this weird feeling in the air." Natsu said with a sigh.

I rushed over floating in front of him,"Me Natsu it is me can't you hear me!?" I yelled as him, but nothing happened. Am I dead, and now I am haunting them. No, please no, "Natsu come on Natsu look at me.." I waved in front of his face, he did not even flinch.

"Maybe it's the rain?" Happy asked.

"No, it feels familiar, but in a different way." He seemed to say it, to me.

Just once please can you say my name, acknowledge me for just a second. Just one is enough for me, then I will be okay. I went and wrapped my arms around him, come on please. He stopped moving and had bewildered look on him face. He sniffed the air a few time then reached up and put his hand on mind. He went to say something, but before he could speak everything went black again.

* * *

I wake to a warm fire and arms around my waist, on my shoulder I found Loke's head. He was sleeping, settled in his lap there was no freeing myself without waking him. He looked worried, but I could not bring myself to wake him up. Instead I hummed to myself while looking up into the sky. The clouds were parting slowly revealing the moon. I thought back and felt like I was forgetting something important. Loke was fighting that thing, I passed out, and… and then it was blank. I felt Loke's arms squeeze my sides, he dug his head into my neck I could feel tears running down onto my chest.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." He mumbled.

My hand patted his head, "Well I am awake now." He held me tighter pulling me into himself completely. There was nothing I could do, but let him finish crying. What else could I do for him, he nearly lost his sanity. Why can't I be stronger, all I can do is hold this shaking hand. In that moment I promised myself that this was not going to happen again. I will not let this man or anyone else that I care for suffer because of my weakness.

After a while he calmed down, loosening me but not letting go. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Okay, though my back feels like someone dropped a bolder on it." I said giving him a small smile. Reaching up I felt a wrap around my neck, then it hit me. "Loke!" I yelled breaking away from him. Blush ran across my face, he had taken off my top and bandaged my back. He looked at me puzzled. "You SAW!" his face turned the brightest color red.

"Uh..umm, well you see you were hurt and."

"SO YOU DID!" I screamed stopping him.

Backing up a bit he then lowered his head to the ground, "I did not mean to see them, promise, not that I would not like to see them, no I mean not that they weren't" Before he could continue my foot found his face.

"Enough go back already." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

I knew he was still worried, but I was so embarrassed that I just wanted to be alone, "Just go please."

He gave me a hard face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered. He shook his head a few times and left. I watched as the gold sparkles flew into the night sky. "I can not believe this, I know he was helping, but he could have at least denied looking." Sitting back down in front of the fire I realized I was outside of the forest. Well at least one good thing came out of this. Sighing to myself I thought about how I lost my bag, so much for having money. Looks like I will have to find a job in the next town. Guess it can wait, it is not like I can move around at night. Loke left his Jacket for me, I grabbed it and wrapped into around myself. It hung around me loosely, when was he that much bigger than me? For a moment I thought about what had just happened after shuddering, I put the event out of my mind. Fainting apparently does not mean rest for a body. My eyes slowly started to close as I lay my head on my knees. I wonder what kind of dreams I'll have tonight, I thought as sleep found me.

Thinking back If only I had known then what I know now, and how it would come back to haunt me.

* * *

I wanted to have this out yesterday but a lot of stuff happen, sorry…

What is a good story without monsters and a love rival? ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Work, Training?**

Finally I made it to a town, it took five hours to get here. The stale taste of the stream water, was becoming unbearable. There was a tavern a few blocks in, a kind of broken down sign hang above the door. "Ghosts Freedom?" I said to myself, what an odd name. With a shrug I opened the door, quickly I felt the eyes turn from their drinks to me. Shrinking in a bit I made my way over to the counter, where an elderly woman stood.

Giving me a quick glance she asked, "What can I get ya?"

With a heavy breath I began, "I am on a journey of sorts and I got lost in the forest and this thing attacked me and I lost my stuff and, and," the words spilled out of my mouth uncontrollably.

The woman held her hand up, "so you got no money and need a place to stay?"

I nodded, "but I'll work for it!" I tried to give my best business smile, but my face felt dry and cracked so it came out more like an evil grin.

She looked me over a few times then pointed behind her, "Fine, but go wash up you smell like week old cabbage, baths in back."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I said shaking her hand.

"I'll bring you some clothes later." she said pointing to the back again.

Letting go of her hand, I made my way to the back. Turning I asked,"I am Lucy, what is your name?"

A small grin broke onto her face, "Mei, but everyone calls me Grams." With a smile on my face, I went back to the task at hand.

Once in front of a mirror I understood why she was pressing the whole bathing thing. Looking like a poor beggar that got the shit kicked out of them, still did not seem to be accurate. Removing Loke's jacket I folded it gently and set it off to the side. Removing the rest of my clothing I took a good look at the bandages covering my body. Slowly unravelling the wrapping, I saw just how much damage had been done, frowning upon the image. My hands were raw again, the scabs hand been ripped open during the fight. My neck was covered in a bruise the shape of that grotesquely large hand, while it's claws had left deep puncture wounds. My side had a bruise from when I slammed into the tree trunk, but thankfully it looked to be almost gone. My back on the other hand, looked like the purple you would find in strong wine. It was swollen and I would not be surprised if something had gotten broken. Sleeping on my back was not happening anytime soon.

With a sigh I turned on the shower, after it warmed, I slowly brought my body into the stream. It burned my open wounds and the water pressure, even weak, made my bruises feel like they were being beaten on. Dirt and blood, fell from my body forming a dark spiral around the drain. Flipping the shower off, I started the bath water. At first I tried to lay back and relax, but that did not go so well. My back flared up, forcing me to hunch forward. Eventually I found a okay position, resting my head on my knees I spotted the jacket on the floor. It was tattered, covered in dirt and blood, I should really wash it before giving it back. Smiling to myself, thinking about how even though it was a horrible experience, I was glad he stayed until I woke up.

There was a small knock at the door. "Yes." I said.

The door flew open and the small woman walked in. "Here are your clothes, they are not much, but it is a lot better than what you had on." She said setting them down on the counter. She looked at the clothes on the ground, picking them up she said, "I'll just throw these out."

"NO!" I said. The water splashed out of the bath soaking the floor, from standing up abruptly. She looked at me shocked. "They hold special value." Without a word she set them back down. When she looked back to me, there was a glimpse of pity in her eyes. Which made me submerge my body back in the water.

"Don't take all day." she stated and turned to leave.

It was one of the outfits I could not bring myself to ruin. Even the loss of my book did not mean as much as those clothes. That was the outfit from the first mission we did together as a team. Looking back there were so many great things we all did together. I wonder what big adventure they are on now. I am sure whatever it is they are kicking ass, that is what Fairy Tail's strongest team does. Even though I was smiling tears fell causing ripples on the water. "I guess this is what you call being homesick." I said to myself wiping away tears, getting out of the bath.

Over at the sink, I gave myself a long stare. "It is not like you are not going back, get your butt in gear, get stronger, get your mental state in check. Stop crying all the time, go train so you can go home with your head held high." I was seriously giving myself a pep talk. There was another knock at the door. "Yes."

Grams walked back into the room, holding a tray of medical supplies, "Sit." she demanded. Quickly I planted myself on the ground. "Now stay still." she said grabbing my hand. Taking a cotton ball she soaked it in alcohol, then brought it over to my wound.

When it touched the raw flesh I flinched back, "Ow."

"Oh don't be a baby," she huffed, "I won't ask why you decided to go on your journey… and I am a bit rusty with my magic, but I'll help you with what I can."

"Really, why would you do that for me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because you remind me of myself, but I never made it back home, before it was too late." She said grabbing the bandages. I wanted to ask what happened, but the look on her face said do not. "Let me give you one bit of advice, don't waste what you have."

"I won't," I told her.

"You say that, but you're going to keep going aren't you." She said shaking her head.

"Yes, for myself, and even more for those I care for." I said with a demanded look on my face.

"Fine, you better be ready for whatever comes." She sighed finishing up my wraps.

"Thank you." I said with a soft smile.

"Yea, yea now get dressed it is time to work." She said grabbing the tray and leaving. I picked up the clothes she left me. Fresh undergarments and a light blue button up dress. It was worn and smelled like lavender soap. The bra was a bit tight, and I had to undo a few button just to get the dress to fit my chest. With a quick glance at myself, I put my hair up in a bun. Grabbing my clothes and left the bathroom.

"Wear this." Grams said throwing an apron at me.

"Where should I put these?" I asked pulling the apron over my head.

She looked at me for a moment then addressed the room, "I'll be back in a minute boys don't go wrecking the place." A loud roar of laughter erupted in the room. Men held up their glasses giving her large grins. She shook her head and opened the counter up. "Follow me." She said walking past me to the stairs along the side of the room. Following her to the back of the hall she opened the door on the left. "You can put them in here, and if you need anything my room is the one across from yours."

"Thanks." I said placing my close on the bed.

"Now lets get back, there is work to be done." She said walking about down the hall. I rushed to catch up with her. When we got back to the bar she held up a frying pan and whacked it hard with a wooden spoon. "listen up boys we have a new waitress, so don't be afraid to give her a warm welcome." The room exploded with noise as the men whistled and hollered calling me to their tables. Grams tossed a notepad and pen at me and shoved me off with her hand. It felt like she was feeding me to the wolfs, shakily I started my busy work.

After several hours of running back and forth from table to table, Grams gestured to have me come over. "How is it going?" she asked with an evil grin on her face.

"How is this place so busy?" I sighed.

"We are a mining town and this is the only real bar here." she stated with a proud look on her face.

"So it is never going to slow down?" I asked.

"Nope, actually it gets worse at night." She told me.

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed resting my head on the counter.

"Just think of it as training." She said patting my head.

"Training huh," I mumbled to myself. "Speaking of that what are we going to do for magic training anyway?" There was a quick slam of a glass being place in front of me, I shot up surprised.

"This." she said pointing to the glass.

"HUH?" I said puzzled.

"Try and break the glass with you magic force, only the glass." She said. Looking to the glass, I was a little set back. "Well come on give it a try." I stared at the glass and tried to channel my magic into it. Nothing happened, so I tried again and again. Shaking her head grams spoke, "Okay watch." She looked at the glass, her eyes widen for a moment. At first nothing happened, but then I watched in awe as the glass split into four perfect pieces. "You need to channel your magic better, focus it into one spot and release it in such a way that is does what you want it to."

"Wow, I did not think I could get it to do that, just the energy, you really just used your magical energy." The fact that she did not use a spell or any tricks left me dumb struck.

"This is more of a mental exercise, to get a better grasp on controlling your own powers." She said. I nodded my head still staring at the glass. "Hey back to work, we will work more on this later." She said shoving me back into the fray.

* * *

As I sent the last person home for the night, I fell back into a chair completely drained. It was close to midnight, and grams was right about the night rush. My legs ached and my arm felt like butter from holding so many trays. I can't even count how many times I got my ass slapped, I thought people stopped doing shit like that. With a heavy sigh, I just wanted to go to bed.

"Good job," grams said patting me on the shoulder, "But you can't rest just yet we still have work to do."

"Whhhaattt?" I sighed trying to get up from the chair.

"You are the one who would said you would work, no complaining now, now do you want me to train you or not." She said walking away.

"YES!" I said quickly getting out of the chair and following her. We walked to the back where she opened the door to a large yard. "Are we not going to use a glass?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you try and break my glasses." She laughed.

"But then why ask me to do it in the first place?" I asked.

"Because I figured you couldn't do it." She said walking over to the shed.

"But you broke it." She ignored me and continued to rummage through the shed. She brought out a hay target and placed it about ten feet in front of a tree. Then went back to the shed, after a few minutes she came out with a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Archery?" I asked.

"Yup, your goal is to get your magic essence to go into the arrow head and pierce through the hay target into the tree behind it." she said handing me the bow.

"I don't even know how to shoot a bow." I said holding the rather heavy object in my hand.

"Well then just think of it as more training," she told me. Then she came over and showed me how to hold the bow. Pulling back the arrow with her help it flew straight into the center of the target. "Now do it yourself," she said sitting down in a chair by the door. It was a lot harder then she made it seem, I could barely pull it back, let alone shoot it. When I finally got the string back, I closed my eyes and fired. "HAHAHA!" I opened my eyes to look at Grams, she was slamming her hand on her knees laughing hysterically. I turned back to the target, my arrow had not hit it, instead it lay on the ground a foot or so in front of me.

"Okay I get it! I suck, you can stop laughing." I said leaning over to pick up the arrow.

"HEhe, okay. Again." she said pointing back at the target. So I tried again, without much improvement. "You will do this every night until you leave, for three hours."

"Huh, what about sleep?" I said looking at her ready to fall over.

"Never said this was going to be easy, we don't open until ten anyway, so as long as you're down stairs by 9:30 then I don't care what you do." She said getting up from the chair, "Have to clean shop, I'll check on you when I am done." She said and left.

"I asked for this, just remember that." I told myself picking up the arrow again.

By the end of my three hours, I some how manage to at least hit the hay. Sweat poured down my face and I was ready to pass out. Grams nodded and took the bow from me, letting me go to my room. Opening the door, I went and flopped onto the bed. When was the last time I slept in a bed? The smell of lavender soap filled the room, I looked to the doorway and saw Grams standing there with a bucket of water.

"Here, to wash the clothes with," she placed the bucket down and headed into her room, "good night."

"Thank you, good night." I said. Grams nodded and closed her door. Looking at the pile of clothes that lay next to me I sighed. Slowly getting up, and moving over to the tube of water. After scrubbing them over and over, I was finally able to get the blood out. I wrung out Loke's jacket, and set it in front of the window to dry. Sitting back down on the bed, I thought about going to bed, but pulled out my keys instead. "Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo"

"Yes my princess." Loke said with a bow.

"Stop, you are getting as bad as Virgo." I said with a heavy sigh. Loke brought himself up with a large grin. "Cleaned your jacket, it is over there. It's not dry, but I figured I was not going to really have time to give it to you so just take it now." I said pointing over to the window.

"Oh, Lucy you shouldn't have." Loke said, with dramatic tears running down his face.

"Would you not be so over the top?" I asked.

"No, this is a moment to remember." He said basically blowing me off.

"Okay, then marvel at it, I don't care." I huffed and rolled over on the bed. I felt him sit down next to me. "What are you doing now?" I asked turning back to him.

"Tucking you in." He said bending down and kissing my forehead.

I blushed pushing him back, "Just go…" I stumbled with my words. He laughed grabbing his jacket and vanishing in his gold light. "What is he doing?" Whatever I told myself to think nothing of it, and rolled over.

* * *

The days passed, my body was some how getting used to the amount of work I was doing. I was able to at least hit the hay stack now, but I am still not sure how to get through it. She just keeps saying focus on the arrow head, picture it being your magic, feel it. FEEL IT, right easier said then done. I have grown attached to the townspeople, even if they do hit my ass, they are all great people. Even though Grams seems like a hard old woman, she is really caring. Everyone in town looks to her like she is there own grandmother, even I have started to do it.

The day ended, and I was pooped. Once I hit the bed, I was out.

I found myself walking through town, it was still dark out. The lights were out at Grams, as I drew closer to the door something felt off. Slowly I pushed the door open, unable to see I tried to make my way over to the counter. When I slipped on something, falling hard to the ground. Lifting my hand trying to see what I had just landed in, Blood, this is blood! Quickly removing myself from the pool, "Grams, Grams!" With no answer I tried to find the stairs to get to her room. When I finally made it the door was open, slowly I peaked in. "GRAMS!" I screamed running to her. The large beast from the forest had her gripped in it hands. Shaking her head she tried to point to the door telling me to leave. Instead I grabbed at the arm of the beast trying to get it to let go. It throw me into the wall. Looking back up my eyes about popped out,"No don't!" It grabbed her head and ripped it off.

"WAHHH!" I screamed sitting up in the bed.

"What is wrong?!" Grams said busting through the door.

"I have to leave.." I mumbled.

"What, what are you talking about?" Grams said grabbing my shoulder.

"I can't stay, there's something…wrong." I could not explain, even I did not understand. There was just this feeling that if I stayed any longer, everyone was going to end up hurt. I couldn't

"Are you sure?" Grams asked, looking worried.

"Yes." I said, staring at her trying to seem together. I got up, and started packing, trying not to get emotional. I heard Grams walk out of the room. Shrinking to the floor the feeling of dread overtook me. I started shaking uncontrollably, then arms wrapped around my shoulders. Looking up, I smiled, "Loke, I don't understand what is happening, I'm scared. I don't want to be the reason these people end up hurt," he said nothing and held me tightly. I couldn't risk telling him about it especially with what happened last time. I found comfort in Loke's arms as images of my dream flashed through my mind. With so much blood... how could it not be dead? Loke… he.. I can't let it happen again.

I finished packing and we headed downstairs where Grams was waiting. She looked up at Loke confused, but did not say anything. She handed me a bag, "Don't lose this one okay, there's some clothes, money, food, and medical supplies in there since you seem to be prone to getting hurt," she sighed. "And take this with you." She held out the bow and quiver. "Don't forget to practice, I am sure you can get the hang of it, I did not get to teach you anything else, but you can always come back."

I ran over and wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you so much, I'll come back, promise." I held back tears, and grabbed the stuff. I waved to her as I walked out the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" Loke asked.

"Of course, lets go." I said and continued onward.

* * *

I felt I needed to get somethings going. Look forward to the next chapter, cause I am really looking forward to writing it.

Thanks for reading. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

I was super excited to write this one, hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Lucy**

Natsu woke with a scream.

"Natsu?" Happy mumbled next to him.

"It's nothing, Happy, go back to sleep." Natsu said trying to catch his breath. Happy rolled back over, and quickly fell back asleep. Natsu got, up and tried to shake off the images in his head. Ever since he thought he felt Lucy a few days ago, he stopped having sexual dreams, and started having nightmares. She would be running in a field of daisies, her clothes are torn, and her keys are missing. As he reaches out to grab her a large black figure appears. Within seconds he watches as the two halves of her fall to the ground. That is around the time he wakes up. The need to find Lucy quickly was growing worse with each day.

There was still a few hours before sunrise, so he decided to take a walk. The forest was odd, Happy and Natsu had been wandering around in it for days. He figured that if he was lost Lucy most likely was too. They had been camping out near a pond, it was the only place with fish, but more than that it smelled like Lucy had been there for a while. After entering the forest the scent of her was everywhere, but nothing like that day. Even after frantically looking, he came up empty handed, he started to believe he was just imagining things. With so much of her scent, she had to be around here somewhere. There was so much of it in fact that it was almost intoxicating. He tried to shake off the thoughts starting to invade his mind.

"Come on Natsu, this is Lucy, stop it." he spoke to himself, it had little effect. He could not help but think back upon the dreams or were they just fantasies. The feel of her skin seemed to haunt his fingertips, the sound of her voice was thrilling. "No." he said smacking his head on a tree a few times. A flock of birds busted through the trees startled by the shockways. He sat down, "I need to just fight something, I am sure that would take my mind off all this." he told himself. Sure, that would work, but it was not as though he really had anything to fight. Whether he wanted it or not, with all this time he was getting to himself, there was not much for him to do but think.

Something smelled funny, sniffing the air a few times, he ran back to the camp. When he returned he started to pack up. Shaking Happy a few times get him up. "Time to go?" Happy asked rubbing his eyes a few times.

"Yea I think it is time to get out of here; there's something I want to look into." Natsu said.

"Okay, let me get my fish," Happy grabbed is green cloth and wrapped up his last few fishes in it. "So what is it you want to look into?"

"I smelled something weird in the forest, I want to find out if I am right about it." Natsu said, grabbing his bag. They headed off in the direction he came from. Natsu caught a whiff of the smell and broke into a run. Happy opened his wings and followed. The smell grew so strong Natsu almost gagged. The smell of the rotting flesh, seemed to leak out of the cave he stopped in front of.

"Natsu, I don't like this, even I smell something weird." Happy said landing on his shoulder.

"I know, just give me a second." He said, sniffing the air a few times. The smell he was looking for was almost completely masked by the smell of the dead. Turning quickly he walked a few feet away from the cave. "Found it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What?" Happy asked.

"This," Natsu said pointing to the large pile of dried blood on the ground.

"What is that?" Happy asked dropping down to stare at it closely. Stepping back he looked to Natsu, "That is a lot of blood."

"It smells like Zeref, or more like the creatures he makes," Natsu said bending down trying to find something that might tell him what happened here.

"Natsu there is another pile of it over here!" Happy said calling him over.

He made his way over to Happy, the pile was a lot smaller than the other one. He took a sniff, and backed away. "How did I miss this!?"

"What's wrong?" Happy asked looking between him and the pile of dried blood.

"Lucy…" Natsu said looking frantically to find something to tell him what happened to her.

"This is Lucy's…" Happy flew away and looked down upon the area looking for her. "Natsu over there!" He was pointing at the cave, there was a bag laying on the ground a few feet in. Natsu rushed over to get it. Happy flew closer to follow him.

"DON"T!" Natsu yelled at him, as he looked at the chaos that was inside the cave. "She is not here don't worry." Natsu told him walking out of the cave with the bag.

"Is it her's?" Happy asked.

"Yea, there's not much in it, a little money, clothes, oh and here's her book." He said rummaging through the bag.

"Is she going to be okay, she wouldn't just leave that stuff, right?" Happy said. He was starting to shake.

Natsu picked him up, "I am sure she is okay, Lucy is no push over, plus that is not enough blood for her to be really hurt."

"Okay." Happy mumbled, "But what about the other thing?"

"I'm not sure." Natsu said looking over to it. It honestly had him worried, did they move the body, or was it not dead? His dream, that thing he keeps seeing, was this it's blood. He shook his head, it was just a dream after all. "Let's get out of here, we need to find Lucy."

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, glad to be getting away from here.

After walking around for hours, Natsu asked Happy to just fly them out. Which didn't work, the forest seemed to not end no matter how far they flew. They landed, and Natsu patience was running thin. "Let me out now!" Natsu screamed at the forest, "or would you rather me burn you down, oh how I have been itching to burn something." He grinned wildly, with flame in hand, he walked over to one of the trees. With a blink he looked about, actually finding that they were out of the forest.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed flying into him.

"Happy, how did we get here," Natsu looked about puzzled, "Wait it worked! My plan worked!"

"You weren't going to burn down the forest?" Happy asked.

"Well, no I was going to burn it down, but at least this ways less of a walk." He said with an evil chuckle. "Who is the strongest? Me! Whahahaha."

"Natsu, I really don't think that has anything to do with this." Happy said staring at him blankly.

"Yes all powerful, nothing can take me on," he was now on a rant about himself. Happy ignored him and walked on.

* * *

Natsu and Happy wandered into town and after a while they came across "Ghosts Freedom"

"What a weird name" Happy said.

"It is worth a look." Natsu said walking inside. He walked up to the counter, "hey, I'm looking for a girl named Lucy. Do you know where she might be?" he asked the lady at the counter.

"Who wants to know… wait don't tell me you were what she was so scared of." Grams said grabbing the frying pan.

"Wait, no, I am her friend." Natsu said waving hands about trying to avoid getting hit.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" She said thrusting the frying pan at his face.

Natsu ducked, "Really, we are from the same guild. Look." Natsu said pointing to his mark.

Grams stopped, giving the mark a long stare, she set the frying pan down. "She did have that mark on her hand, and would talk about Fairy Tail was it?" He sighed with relief nodding his head, sitting down at the counter.

"Is she still here, is she okay!" Natsu said leaning into the counter.

"She is just fine, not here anymore though." She answered.

"I am glad she's okay…" Natsu could finally relax a little, at least he knew she wasn't too hurt.

"Can I get a plate of fish?" Happy said sitting next to Natsu. Grams looked at the small blue cat and laughed.

"You must be Happy." Grams said.

Happy looked at her confused, "Yes."

"This is great, I didn't believe her when she said she was best friends with a talking,flying, blue cat, but I guess it was true," Grams said turning to grab him some fish.

"Sniff, sniff, wahhhh." Happy had bust out into tears.

"What is wrong?" Grams asked trying to comfort the cat she put a few more fish on the plate before handing it to him.

"Lucy said I'm her best friend, but, but she left, whaaaaaa." Happy started to make a scene.

"Come now, it's not your fault." Natsu said patting him on the head, "We are going to find her, so don't worry."

Happy looked up at Natsu whipping away his tears, "Yea."

"So I guess that makes you Natsu." Grams said grabbing a blow torch and a stick. "If so you would want this more than any of my cooking." Handing the flames over to Natsu, she watched as he started to break out in tears as well.

"Hey you can't do that now I am going to- whaaaaaa!" Happy started crying again. Grams looked at the two of them and laughed, no wonder she talked about them so much.

After they calmed down Natsu asked, "Hey, you said she was scared, what was she scared of?"

"It's not you, it's Grams, but, honestly, I'm not too sure. Maybe it has something to do with the guy she left with, then again he did look rather close to her." Grams shrugged her shoulders. "All I can say for sure is she was terrified of something, and left in a hurry last night."

"LAST NIGHT! We just missed her, do you know which way she went?" Natsu asked.

"Towards the border, to the north." She told him.

"Thanks for the help, Happy we are leaving." Natsu said rushing out the door.

"What about my fish!?" Happy asked.

"Just take it with you!" He yelled. Happy grabbed the fish, bowing, he flew after Natsu.

"Ish shomtheing thush mashter." Happy said through the fish stuffed in his face.

"We missed her, and she's with some weird guy." Natsu said with a huff.

"Cough, cough, cough" Happy was gagging on the fish he just abruptly swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked patting him on the back a few times."

"Wait, cough cough, you are upset because she is with some guy?" Happy sounded funny, backing away a bit.

"Well yea, Grams said she left in a hurry with some guy…" Natsu stopped. Happy grinned. "You are making fun of me!" Natsu screamed trying to grab Happy.

Dodging he said "You liiikkkeee her!"

"Happy!" Natsu said grabbing him by the tail and pulling him back for a noogie.

"Ow, okay, I am sorry." Happy pleaded trying to wiggle out of Natsu's arms. He let go, and Happy flew above him high enough that Natsu could not reach him. "Think about it, you said that thing you smelled in the forest smelled like it was mixed up with Zeref. Like Lullabye and Deliora, if that is true there is no way it would look like a guy right. I am sure who ever is with Lucy she is fine, this is Lucy she can handle herself."

"Yea." Natsu stopped, he knew that, but something about it still bothered him.

Happy looked at his troubled face and could not help himself, "You llliiiikkkeeee her!" He flew away as fast as he could. Looking back he saw that Natsu had not moved, so he flew back. "Did you hear me?" Happy asked. Natsu looked like he did during the Hanami festival, spaced out in deep thought. "Natsu?" Happy said waving his paw in front of his face.

"Hmm," Natsu said not really acknowledging him. Why was it bothering him, he could not understand. What about Lucy being with a guy bugged him so much. How could it be, did she actually take someone from the guild with her...No. Did someone catch up with her before he did? Or did she just meet him? That doesn't make any sense, cause Grams would have known who it was. Natsu racked his brain trying to find an answer. All he really knew, was he was pissed, really pissed. "Not only did she leave without a word, now she is with some guy."

"Natsu, you're on fire!" Happy said looking about to find and enemy or something.

"Huh," Natsu looked at himself, and stopped. Normally he has better control over his flames. "Sorry lets get going, she is only a day ahead of us." Natsu said walking on, a horrible feeling set in his gut. Could he actually be upset just because she was with someone, could he be...jealous.

"No way!"

"No way what?" Happy asked.

Natsu looked stunned, he did not realize he was talking out loud. "Nothing, nothing at all, ha ha ha." He put his hands on his hips and tried to act like he was just playing around.

"What are you doing?" Happy said looking at the odd things he was doing.

"Stretching." Natsu answered.

"Okay, well I am going to keep going," Happy said, leaving. He looked back and mumbled to himself, "I'll let him do whatever he is doing, alone."

Natsu let some distance form between the two of them. What was wrong with him, right now the only thing that should matter is finding Lucy. Who cares who she is with or what she is doing. He shook his head a few time, then ran to catch up with Happy.

"Better?" Happy asked.

"Yea, let's hurry." Natsu said running past him.

"Aye!" Happy said. He did not understand what was wrong with Natsu lately, but he figured finding Lucy would fix it. He smiled and flew ahead, "Try to keep up!"

* * *

Reviews welcome, Thanks for reading. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! But to make up for it a double post. Hope you like chapter 6 and 7**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Afflictions**

I felt warm like, someone was holding me. Peeling my eyes open, I was shocked. I tried to get away, but he was holding me too close. "Loke, let go!" I demanded.

He opened one eye, "No," he said closing it.

"Loke?!" I said baffled, he did not answer nor did he let go, "What are you doing?"

"Holding you, sleeping" he answered

"Well stop I can sleep on my own!" I said trying to wiggle my way out.

"Can you? You were thrashing about mumbling to yourself. What else could I do?" he said digging his head into the pillow. I stopped struggling; he lifted his face back up and looked at me.

"Sorry, but it is fine now you can let go," I said.

"No," he said glaring at me.

"Why not!?" I asked angry.

"Because I'm scared." he said.

I was set back by the reason, "scared of what?"

"That if I let you go, you won't be here anymore." he said, his eyes told me, he was dead serious. He was looking at me with such intensity; I could not help but look away. He squeezed me tightly, pulling my face back up to meet his. "Don't look away…" he said holding the side of my face gently. Moving in closer, his slow breathing, and fast heartbeat.

"Stop!" I said holding my hand up to his face. In surprise he let go, I used the moment to slip away.

"Why?" he said stepping off the bed.

"I just can't do this." I said.

"Why!?" he said smacking his hand to his head.

"I need to focus on training…" I said quickly.

"What a load of bull!" he said glaring at me through his hand.

"No, I can't I need to think about more important things." I said, it was not like I was lying to him.

"More important things, right, more important things, like calling out to Natsu in your sleep!" he was angry. I covered my mouth shocked by his statement. "and it is not like this is the first time either, when I saved you you were thinking of him weren't you. Mumbling about him after you fainted...Whatever I am leaving." he turned his back to me and vanished. I felt as though I was just defeated.

I stared blankly at the spot where he left, "What just happened?" I asked myself, unable to truly come up with an answer. I started to make a list in my head.

1. Loke was in my bed

2. he was comforting me

3. upset that I am going away?

4. I am calling to Natsu in my sleep

5. That pisses Loke off

6. most importantly he tried to kiss me!

How did it turn out like this… sure he has joked about it plenty of times. Though I was sure that when him and Aries were finally back together they were a thing. Not that I do not like Loke just, in that way, has never even crossed my mind.

Even if that is true now...it is too late. At first it seemed impossible, but somehow it grew and grew until it felt like I was going to burst. Now I care for Natsu, it may not be like Juvia, but when I think about who I want to be with he is the only person who pops into my head. He makes me laugh, is there when I need him, never gives ups, he always listens to me even when I think he is not. Like when he found that job that was just the right amount for my rent, or when he save me from Master Jose. How he has kept all of the things from our missions together, when Happy and him sent the tree down the river for me. The list of things we have done together seems to go on forever, how could I not… fall for him. If I were to see Natsu right now who knows what I would do. Hell I was dreaming about being touched by him, guess that is just how bad it has gotten.

Getting off the bed I grabbed my things. It was still dark out, but I felt that getting moving was the best way to get my mind off of all this... love stuff. Like I told Loke, that kind of thing is not important right now. Plus it is not like I am going to see Natsu any time soon… Loke on the other hand… "Forget it. Focus. You have things you need to do."

The town was a lot bigger than the last one; I was able to find the supplies I needed quickly. Heading for the northern gate I saw a mass of people coming through. "What is going on?" I asked a guard standing by the wall.

He looked to me then back over to the group of people, "The town a ways out was attacked by bandits, and burned down, so we are taking in the refugees." He looked back to me cocking his head to the side. "Are you planning on going there?" He asked.

Maybe the look on my face gave it away, "Yes." I said walking through the gate.

"You be careful!" He yelled after me.

Turning I smiled at him "I will!" I said waving. Bandits huh, compared to what I dealt with before, that would be a welcomed thing. Plus, there is no way I am just going to let them run around and do as they please. These people deserve to have their home back. I asked a few of them which way it was to the town but had no luck.

"Why is it that they all tell me that they can't send a woman alone in there?" I sighed. Pulling open my bag, I grabbed the map I bought while in town. If no one will tell me I will just find it myself. There are three towns all about the same distance from here, just in different directions. Looking out to where the refugees were coming from I found which of the three it should be, and set off.

After several hours, I saw a faint light in the distance. Trying to not be spotted I moved off to the side and crept up on the town. It was half burned down, and the bandits had a large bon fire going in the middle. Throwing random stuff from around town into the blaze, the party booze and profanities were thrown about. I ducked behind a half burnt down house, 10, 20, 50 in total, a lot more than I thought there would be. Avoiding them at this point, would just be a big waste of time. So how do I deal with this? Grabbing a stick, I started drawing up a plan in the dirt. Form the way they were grouped I could have Virgo dig some big pits in the ground and shove most of them in there. Then I can...

"Whaaaa!" I screamed as my hair was pulled.

"Look what I found boys!" the man said dragging me out from my hiding spot and holding me up. The men all looked over, and started yelling in excitement. "This is just what we need." he said rubbing his hand down my side.

I snapped, with great force, I thrust my knee into his crotch. Grabbing the key, "Gate of the maiden I open thee, Virgo!"

"Princess is it time for punishment?" Virgo said with a bow.

"NO, can you make me some large holes for these dumbasses?" I asked her eyeing their shocked expressions.

"Of course." She said quickly getting to work.

The man from before began to run with his jewels and yelled back at me, "Wait, she's a mage!?"

Pulling out my whip, I caught him by the legs. "Leaving so soon?" I said dragging him back over to me. Looking back over to Virgo I saw she had made several large holes for me, taking quite a few of them in the process. "Virgo you can go back." She turned to me and with a bow vanished. "Gate of the bull I open thee, Taurus!"

"Moooo! Lucy's nice body, it has been too long!" he said swinging his axe about. I could not help, but shake my head at his usual perviness. I let go of the man, giving him a swift kick to the face knocking him out. Then and went to help Taurus with the rest of them. We rounded the bandits up quickly throwing them into the pits Virgo made.

"That is the last one; you can go now thanks for the help." I said to Taurus.

"Moo, I will see you and your nice body later Lucy." he said vanishing in a golden puff.

"See guys, I can do it if I try!" I said turning around, my heart sank, "have to stop doing that."

Dusting off my hands, I grabbed my bag and set off again. That was quick really quick, and I am not in the least bit tired. Guess grams training did a lot more than I thought it did. I reached for the bow and quiver on my pack; it has been a few days since I last practiced. I went over to a tree and drew a target; I didn't have a hay one to go through. Oh well, drawing the bow I focused on the tip of the arrow trying to pour my power into it. With a long inhale, I held my breath and released the arrow as I exhaled. Looking to the target I jumped for joy, "Finally a bullseye!" Walking over to the tree my eyes widened, "It worked!" The arrow had gone at least half of the tree, I am not sure how I did it, but I did it. Looking about on the ground I found a cup in the rubble placing it up right I stared at it for a long time.

"Crack," the cup had a small nic where I was staring.

"I did it, finally I did it!" I said looking back to the cup I calmed down, "well I kind of did it." For the next few hours I stared at the cup trying to get it to brake with no luck. I heard the men from the pits waking up, and start screaming about letting them out. I picked up the cup shoving it into my bag, with a heavy sigh I left the town.

The sun was high overhead by now, the heat was unbearable. These open fields are not helping; there is no way to get out of this heat. This is just too much; I felt my knees growing weak. Looking out into the distance my eyes blurred, it was hard to tell what was real and what was a mirage. This is my luck, monsters, bandits, and now I am going to melt. This goes on for a few more hours, before I finally see a tree line that ended up not being a mirage. Falling into the shade of the tree my mind left like it was now a pile of gooey mush. I'll just stay here until the sun goes down, my eyes grew heavy and I passed out.

* * *

"Hey Lucy!"

I turned and smiled, "Natsu!" I screamed jumping up from the ground running to him.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"What do you mean; you are with me so…" I stopped and looked about. I was back in the guild hall. "Oh just a mission is all." I said stopping to stare about.

"So you finally did one alone." I looked over to the half-naked Grey giving me a big smile.

"I am proud of you Lucy." Erza said giving me a big pat on the back.

"You are not upset that I left?" I asked them, trying to stay stable after Erza's praise.

"Upset? You were only gone for a few days." Natsu said scratching his head confused.

"Really, I could have sworn it has been almost three months." I said, trying to figure out what was happening. Did I never really leave? No something is wrong.

"Lucy?" I looked behind me.

"Loke?" I said turning to meet him.

"Why did you run off all of a sudden I thought we were going to have dinner together." Loke said with a pout.

"Dinner?" I said dumbfounded.

"Well yea you guys are dating after all." Gray said giving me an odd stare.

"DATING!?" I shouted. I looked over to Natsu who shrugged his shoulder and started to walk away. "Wait, why are you leaving this can't be…" I said trying to reach out to Natsu. Yet Loke stopped me from behind, pulling me into himself.

"What are you doing?" Loke asked.

"Stop, let go, Natsu, Natsu this is not what it seems." I said trying to get away from Loke.

He turned around and stared at me, "Why do I care you two seem perfect for each other."

"Wha..what do you mean?" I asked going limp.

"Just..I don't see why I should care; it has nothing to do with me." Natsu looked at me with disgust, "Did you think that I would want to be with you or something." He scoffed at the idea and turned away.

"Wait, do you really mean that? Do I really mean nothing to you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said not even bothering to turn around.

"See Lucy that is why you have me." Loke said picking me up off the ground.

"This can't be real…" I told myself.

* * *

I sprung up, quickly realizing I was dreaming. The heat must have really gotten to me; well that is what I want to believe. With what happened earlier today who could blame me for having such a horrible dream. Damn it Loke why did you have do that, now my head is a mess. Stopping I thought for a moment… I cannot really blame this on him. Those were my fears, while yes I like Natsu it does not mean he holds any of the same feelings for me. Sighing I leaned my head back up against the tree. The sun was setting, the pink, purple, clouds filled the sky. Even though it was going to be night soon, I got ready to keep moving. "It is not like I want to go back to sleep any time soon anyway."

Once the sun was gone I found it hard to move about, the trees were so thick that the moonlight did not get through. I did not have any light, and it was too dark to find anything for a fire. "Yup another great idea, just keep going… not that I can see anything." I moved about, placing my hands on the trees to keep moving. Then I saw some light through the trees, I made my way over to it. Breaking through the tree line, I found myself bathed in moonlight. Looking out I was stunned by the field of daisies that lay before me. They seemed to glow in the light, a faint blue covering the small flowers. I walked into the open swirling around, like a child. The flowers were tossed up due to my spinning, making it look like there were flower petals falling from the sky like snow.

When I finally stopped, I spotted a small house at the edge of the forest. Making my way over to it, I knocked on the door. There was no answer, "Hello is anyone home?" I said making my way around to one of the windows. Looking in I saw that it was empty and looked like it had been for quite some time. Going back to the front I turned the knob and the door opened. Walking inside I got a face full of cobwebs, swatting them away, I found a small living room. Looking past it, there was a small table and then a kitchen. Walking through the kitchen I found the bathroom which lead to the bedroom. Even though the bed was old and dusty it was going to be far better than sleeping on the ground. In the closet I found a magic generator. Filling it up, took a lot out of me, "how long has this thing been empty, just how much does it take to charge it?" Finally it stopped sucking me dry, pulling off the band, I went to start the motor.

The house came to life, the light slowly flickered on, and I could hear humming from the fridge in the kitchen. Heading over to the fridge, I debated opening it. When I think about it there is gotta be some seriously rotten things in here. I decided to not open it for now. Opening the cupboards under the sink I found some old rags. Throwing them in the sink, I turned the water on, "Sigh, well what was I expecting, it is so old here that there is no way there would be running water." Walking back out of the house, I looked for a water source. At the back of the house there was a water tank that seemed to be connected to the house. When I opened it, there was a large puff of dust that came out. It had been dry for who knows how long. Sighing I grabbed the bucket next to the tank and went to find some water.

After several trips, and most of the night gone the tank was finally full. I went back into the house and turned on the sink, thank goodness. With the rags I started scrubbing down the house, A few more hours past. "Bah," I said throwing the rags into the sink. Looking back over at my work, I nodded proudly to myself. "Much better," The rooms seemed to sparkle. Now I could actually stay here. Walking out into the dawn I sighed, that took a really long time. Turning around I walked back inside, forget it I am going to bed. Walking into the bedroom, I went and shut off the generator. Falling onto the bed, my eyes quickly shut. "This place is nice; I think I will stay here for a while." I told myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^.^

Oh and I think I fixed the problem with Chapter 4.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Troubles**

I woke with a stir, hearing odd sounds from the kitchen. Quickly rolling of the bed I made my way over to the doorway. "Who is there!?" I asked walking into the kitchen. A mouse scurried across the floor. I am getting paranoid; every like thing puts me on edge. I went over to the cupboards upon opening them I knew I would have to make a trip to town. It was a four hour hike to the nearest town, but what other choice did I have. Grabbing my bag I set out.

Now noon I was finally heading back to the house. I had gotten used to living there, it was quiet and I could train as much as I wanted. Somehow I managed to get most of the things in the house working. The hardest thing to deal with is the tub, it is old fashion. There is a spot outside where I have to make a fire under the tub to heat it. It took me a while to get the hang of it; it was always too cold or too hot then I have to fill the tank again. Just maintaining the place ended up being a workout. When I finally made it back to the house, the sun was hanging low in the sky. After putting away the groceries, I went to turn on the sink.

"Not again." I sighed, grabbing the bucket heading out the door. Thankfully the river is only ten minutes from the house. Really have to find a better way to do this. The tank was about half way full now, so that is at least five more trips. Thinking about it, I could just leave it like this, no then I would have to fill it again tomorrow. So I decided to head back to the river, which I will regret for a long time. As I bent down to fill up the bucket I heard a crackle behind me. I quickly turned to find nothing there. Without a second thought I went for my keys.

"ROOOARR!" My mind went blank as I covered my ears, it can't be. My eyes scanned the forest trying to find it, how can this be… I began to shake how did it find me? I have been here too long; I was too comfortable, thinking that it was gone. Quickly I slapped my hands to my face; this is no time to be scared.

"Gate of the lion I…" I stopped as the beast flashed in front of me. Before I could finish it slammed its fist into my gut. I flew into the river, which I think is the best thing to ever happen to me. I went for Aquarius key, when I broke through the surface of the water, I could not find it. "Gate of the water bearer I open thee, Aquarius!" I did not know where it was, but with how fast it moved, I did not have time to wait.

"Ehhh, what do you want now?" Aquarius said when she turned to look at my face her expression changed.

"We don't have time… It is here." my voice was shaky and I was frantically looking for any signs of it. "Be ready for anything."

"What are you babbling about, are you okay?" Aquarius said trying to find what it was I was so scared of.

"THERE!" I said pointing to a tree on the other side of the river. When she turned to see it, the creature vanished. "Over there!" I said pointing to where it flashed over to. "Wait it is over there!" It was moving too fast.

"AHHHH, Fuck it!" Aquarius screamed, as she took the water with me in it and flung it hard then vanished. I did not see the monster get swept away with me, when the water stopped, I found myself far down the river. Where is it? I got up, but my knees were wobbly and I fell back into the water. I felt something brush up against my leg; jumping away I found it was just a plant.

Then I heard a large splash on the other side of the river. Looking up, finding it walking towards me. I went for my keys, holding them in my hand I stood up. Before I could even pick one out, the thing grabbed me. He took ahold of my arm and looked at the keys I held at the end of my hand. It stared at them for a moment then threw them. "No!" I screamed watching them land on the other side of the river. It squeezed my arm tightly dragging me through the river back over to where my bucket was. It was hard to stay above the water, so much of it went into my mouth, I was starting to gag.

What was it doing, why wasn't I dead yet? My body was lifted out of the water, and thrown over by a tree. It walked out of the river, leaning down to sniff me a few time. Don't tell me it is looking for Loke, that is the only reason… it wants both of us. It grabbed my leg, holding me up into the air, snarling it clawed at me. I could feel its claws dig into my skin; it was going to torture me. I knew if I just called for him he would come, but I could not do it. If it is still alive, then it is far more powerful than I thought it was. I cannot call out to him just to have him get killed. It grunted at me, slamming me back into the ground, the wind was knocked out of me. All of the water from before quickly came back up. It kicked me and without any time to react I went flying into a nearby tree.

My back felt like butter, as I slid into the ground. I had to get up, get up, get up damn it! Once on my feet I sprinted for the house, my bow and arrows were there, if only I could get there. The beast was right behind me, I could feel its hot breath on my neck. It grabbed me by the waist, I grabbed at the ground trying to get away. The only thing I was able to get was a fist full of dirt.

"ROAAAARRR!" It yelled into my face as though it was annoyed. I kicked its jaw shut and threw the dirt into its eyes. "AAAHAAHA!" It screamed dropping me back to the ground. Stumbling backwards, I managed to get back on my feet making a run for the house. It was at least another five minutes away. Unfortunately I did not make it very far before the beast flashed in front of me. Its yellow eyes now glowed red with rage; all I did was piss it off. It swung at me and I barely dodged it; its claws caught my clothes and my top was torn in half. Covering myself I slid under its legs, dashing forward. I had no hopes of out running it; I needed to come up with a plan.

Grabbing my whip, I turned around "What?" It was gone. I was sure it was right behind me; I felt a glob of drool fall on my shoulder. "Shit!" I quickly took the whip, and flung it at its legs, with some luck it worked. It tripped falling onto its face; I tied the whip and bolted in the direction of the house. Hopefully it will hold him there for at least a minute or two. My mind was trying to find a way to get rid of it… how could I even get rid of it? There was a roar from behind me, was it already out? You have to be joking; I really do have the shitest luck. I felt something slimy wrap around my legs; it tripped me dragging me back to it. It still had my whip wrapped around it's legs using its tongue to drag me back over to it. It grabbed my armed with its hand it put so much force into it that I felt something snap.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I couldn't help, but scream out in pain. It let go off my arm it fell limp to the ground. Slowly it reeled in its tongue; it is going to eat me. I know I said I would not but, what else could I do. "LOKE!" as I screamed his name there was a large gust of wind and then the monsters tongue let go.

Opening my eyes I saw Loke standing above me, he turned his head slightly to look at me. He smiled gently "You called for me this time." He rushed after the beast as it flew through the air from the force of the punch. I watched as he punched it again throwing it in a different direction. It seemed like he was beating it, until the whip caught a tree branch and came undone. The beast pushed off the tree and hurled itself at Loke. It came at him so fast he barely had time to block. I watched terrified as Loke's body slammed into several tree breaking them from the force of punch. He was shaking, finding it hard to get on his feet.

"RUN!" he yelled to me, I shook my head getting up making my way over to him. "RUN you idiot, I can't die, but you can!" He said making another dash at the beast. I watched there fist fly, Loke was having trouble handling the impacts. "Would you just go!"

"I can't leave you like this!" I said making my way over to my whip.

"Don't you understand I don't think I can hold this thing off for much longer!" He said trying to hold back the beast's foot from making him into a pancake.

"I can't!" I told him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'll be fine so just GO!" he screamed shoving the monster's foot to the side.

My body shook, and I stared at him for a moment before turning to leave, "I am sorry!"

"Finally." I heard him sigh; I fought the urge to turn around. I felt helpless, running away. Who leaves their friends like that? I did not call him just to be my meat shield. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, I need to get to the house, and once I have my bow I can help. I saw the clearing in the distance. I broke out into the field of daisies, I was so close now.

"LUCY!" I turned as I saw him flash in front of me, pushing me out of the way. I watched as the creature brought his claws down on him. His back gushed blood, and he fell onto my legs.

"NATSU!" I screamed, watching the blood flowing from his wounds. His pink hair brushed gently against my legs, he was not moving. Something in me snapped, before I knew what was going on I started to mumble words. "Survey the heavens and open them wide… through the shining of all the stars of heaven, make thyself known unto me… O Tetrabiblos… I am one with domination over the stars… realease thy aspect, a malevolent gate..O Eighty-Eight signs...Shine, URANO METRIA!"

* * *

"Lucy!" I opened my eyes to see Happy flying over to me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking about confused. I spotted the beast several feet away knocked out. "Wait, Natsu, Natsu!" screamed shaking him. There was a small grunt, Thank goodness he is alive.

"Lucy…" Happy stopped as he looked to Natsu his face grew white.

"It's okay, he is alive; help me get him back to the house." I told Happy, lifting Natsu up. Happy quickly grabbed his other side. Blood was running down his back, if I did not hurry there would be too much blood loss. Kicking the door open I laid Natsu down on the table. "Happy get my bag from the bedroom!" I instructed, he flew past me quickly. I went to the sink and grabbed some rags and a bowl of water.

"Lucy, here's your bag." Happy said, bringing it over to my side.

"Thanks." I quickly dumped out the bag; the medical supplies from Grams fell to the floor. I started washing the wounds; they were far deeper than I wanted them to be. I was going to have to stitch them up. I'm not sure how much time past but somehow I managed to stop the bleeding and bandage him up. I fell to the floor exhausted; my arm was starting to throb as the adrenaline wore off. I tried to move it about… a pain shot through my body, it was broken. "Happy, I am going to need your help." I said turning to him with a serious face.

"What do you need?" he said getting off the table next to Natsu.

"On the count of three I need you to pull my arm as hard as you can." I told him. I turned to the chair and kicked it hard. Taking the broken leg of the chair and some of the wrapping I prepared myself. "Okay, now!" I told him bracing myself for the pain to come.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. He quickly pulled my arm; I felt it snap back into place.

"AAAAAH!" even though I knew it was coming it hurt far more than what I was ready for.

"I am sorry Lucy." Happy said wrapping the bandage around piece of wood and my arm.

"It's okay Happy," I said grabbing him when he finished, "I missed you."

I could feel his tears on my chest, "I missed you too."

We sat crying holding each other for a while. Somehow I managed to stand, with a little help. Happy helped me over to one of the unbroken chairs. My body ached all over, there had to be a new bruise on my back. It felt like someone was sticking knives into it when I tried to lean back. Happy flew into the kitchen to get me some water. I stared at Natsu, he was too big for the table his legs and arms dangled around the sides. We needed to move him; I looked at the couch, then back to him. I'll have to ask Happy to do it, my hand found his face. His breathing was slow and heavy, his cheeks a red rosy color. He was hot, even for Natsu.

"Happy!" I yelled.

He rushed back into the room, "Yea?"

"Bring me, a rag and cold water, oh and we need to move him to the couch." I said.

"Aye!" he said flying back into the kitchen. When he returned we moved Natsu over to the couch. I placed the cold rag on his forehead then crushed some medicine into the water. He would not open his mouth enough to drink the water. "So how are we going to get him to take it?" Happy asked.

"Well…" I looked to Happy, "You could open his mouth then I can dump it in." He smiled at me, an evil smile. "What is that look for?"

"Nothing, I am going to go get some fresh water for his rag." He flew away quickly.

"Wait I need your help!" I yelled to him. I heard a giggle from the kitchen. Looking back to Natsu, he was getting worse a heavy sweat had broken out on his body. I did not have time to wait for Happy to stop playing around. With a heavy sigh I drank the water then quickly placed my lips on his. He opened them enough for me to get the water to go into his mouth. I felt him gulp, when I tried to back away. I felt something heavy pull me back into him. My lips were still stuck to his, at first I tried to fight back, but he gripped me tighter. He was hot, so hot, in fact, that it felt like my skin would start burning. "Natsu…" I said finally being able to pry my face away. When I looked at his face I fought the urge to kick him. "ASSHOLE!" I yelled backing away, he was still asleep.

"What happened!" Happy said flying back into the room at stop speed.

"Nothing…" I mumbled pressing my hand to my lips, his were… surprisingly soft. Shaking my head, I tried to get the crazy ideas popping up in my head to stop.

"Hehe," Happy giggled, grinning wildly. "So, nothing happened."

I looked to him and blushed, "Really nothing happened."

"You lllikkkeee him!" Happy rolled the words off his tongue with joy.

"Don't start." I sighed his face grew, a little pained.

"No fun." He whispered.

"I heard that." I said glaring at him. Placing my hands on my hips, I remembered I lost my keys. "Happy can you do me another favor."

"Hmm," he said finally removing that stupid grin from his face.

"I lost my keys by the river, it is on the other side of the daisies to the west, could you go get them?" I asked replacing the rag on Natsu's head.

"Sure," he said flying out the door. Natsu's body seemed to be cooling down a bit; well at least he was going to be okay. "LUCY!" Happy screamed flying back inside.

"That was fast did you find them?" I asked turning to him, his face told me this was not about my keys, "What is wrong?"

"It is gone!" He said looking worried.

"That can't be," I said rushing over to the door. When I looked outside where the body should have been it was gone. Looking over to Happy he seemed shaken staring at Natsu. Of course he would be, it took Natsu out in one blow.

I looked at him, and smiled, "Take care of Natsu." then busted out the door. I could hear Happy screaming for me to come back, but I kept going. I will not let them get hurt, I ran as fast as my legs would take me away from the house. There was nothing much I could do but, get as far from them as I could. I heard its movement in the tree line. "I won't let you do as you please!" I screamed at the figure moving in the trees. It jumped at me, apparently I struck a nerve. Sliding to the side trying to dodge it, my foot got caught in a tree root. I had hit it just right that my body was flipped over it, landing hard on my broken arm. My face, slid into the dirt, looking behind me, I found its large body hovering over mine. I crawled backwards, making it back to my feet.

"RAOOOOORR!" it yelled at me, it was so loud, and had so much force that I almost fell back down. It quickly grabbed my body hosting me above its mouth. Well looks like this is it, I really wished I could have seen everyone again. Tears started falling; I wish I could have been with you longer. I smiled to myself; I hope you and Happy get away safely.

In a flash there was a haze of fire in front of me."Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I dropped to the ground and the beast went flying off into the sky.

"Natsu…" I could barely speak do to the shock.

He turned to me and smiled, "Made it." Shaky I stood up, wrapping my arms around him, he coughed.

"Oh sorry." I said letting go.

"Don't be," He said pulling me back into his chest, "I'm just glad you are safe." My tears were worse than before, I almost died… He held my face up, "Don't cry, I really don't know how to deal with that." Wiping my tears away his face drew closer to mine.

"Natsu?" I said looking at him confused. He closed his eyes and drew closer, I stared at him for a moment then closed mine as well.

* * *

Hehe, I am so happy to finally have them back together.

Hope you guys liked it, look forward to the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Reunited**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, unfamiliar with his surroundings. Lifting his hand he found someone attached to it. When he looked to the source he almost started crying. "Lucy…" he said softly running his finger through her hair. She was real, and sleeping calmly right at his side. He quickly punched his face, when the pain shook through his body he knew for sure he was not dreaming.

"Natsu your up!" Happy said flying into him.

"Shhh," he said pointing to Lucy, Happy covered his mouth.

"She stayed with you this whole time, I thought she would never fall asleep." Happy whispered.

Natsu smiled gently, "What happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Happy asked.

"Not really it's kinda fuzzy." Natsu said shaking his head.

"We were walking in the forest, and then you said you smelled that thing and ran off. When I caught up, there was this giant thing lying on the ground, and Lucy seemed frozen. You were all beat up, so Lucy took you back to the house and patched you up. She asked me to get her keys, but when I went outside the thing was gone. Lucy freaked out and ran out after it. When I went to wake you up, you sprang up and ran after her. Not sure what you did, but when I got there the monster was gone and you had passed out on Lucy." Happy explained.

"I thought I was dreaming again." Natsu said turning back to Lucy gripping her hand tightly. She was right here, he had finally caught up. Happy giggled a little.

"What?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"Lucy was screaming at you, something about not again, and she really thought you were going to do that." Happy knew just what happened and tried to stop laughing.

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh nothing." Happy said, it was funny, but he thought it would better not to tell him. He looked past Natsu to Lucy, trying to avoid Natsu before he asked again; "Should we wake her?" he asked eyeing their hands.

"No, let her sleep." He said letting go of her hand. His back hurt like hell, but he got up anyway. Moving over to pick her up, he set her gently down on the bed.

When he went to pull the covers over her she mumbled, "Natsu…" He backed away quickly blushing slightly. That is normal sure; she was worried of course she would say his name in her sleep. Happy looked at Natsu face confused, why was he so red.

"Let's go look around." Natsu said quickly leaving the room. Happy looked back to Lucy and cocked his head to the side. Was he missing something, he bent down and stared at Lucy's face for a minute. Shaking his head he left to go find where Natsu had run off to.

* * *

I opened my eyes finding myself in bed, jolting up I looked about. "Was it another dream?" I asked myself with a heavy sigh. Of course it was, why would he be here? Just another nightmare...well it had a rather nice ending. Pulling the cover off I went over to the window, it was dusk. "How long did I sleep?" I said bringing my hand up to my face. "What is this?" I said looking at the halfass brace on my arm. "It wasn't a dream!" I dashed out of the bedroom, "NATSU!" I screamed running into the kitchen.

"Lucy?" I found Natsu sitting on the couch with Happy. Rushing over to his side, I flung myself at him.

"Owe!" He exclaimed as I slammed him further into the couch.

"You're really here!" I said digging my head into his chest.

He sighed wrapping his arms around me, "Duh," he squeezed me tight. I fought back breaking out in tears, he was right here I was not dreaming.

"Hehe" Happy was staring at us with that look on his face. We quickly let go, I could feel my cheeks glowing a bright red. Standing I escaped into the kitchen, sliding down on the other side of the wall. I could hear mumbling from the room.

"You llliii…"

"Don't say it." Natsu interrupted Happy.

"You're no fun; I was just trying to lighten the mood." Happy huffed.

"Well instead she ran off upset." Natsu retorted.

"It is not my fault you guys are easy to pick on, and it is not like she was crying." Happy stated.

"That doesn't change the fact that she still left." Natsu voice sounded like he was teasing him.

"I know, I'll go say sorry." I heard Happy get off the couch and make his way over to me. In a rush I tried to get off floor, failing I tripped face planting into the floor. "Lucy, are you okay!?" Happy said rushing over to me.

"What happened!?" Natsu said appearing in the doorway, his face suddenly was flush pink.

"Don't look Idiot!" I said flipping over pulling my skirt down. He shook his head a few times regaining his normal look. "I just tripped." I said trying to get back up, Nastu moved over helping me to stand. When I turned to face him, our faces were so close they could almost touch. "Thanks." I mumbled turning away, to where Happy was flying on the other side of me. He was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing. I shot him a quick glare; he straightened up quickly with a face of dread.

Natsu let go and took a few steps back. "Why did you leave?" he asked.

My heart sank, I knew this was coming. My head fell; I could not bear to look at either of them. "I needed some time," my voice was shaky, "... I thought I would go and train, get my stuff together."

"Why didn't you say something...why didn't you at least tell me?" he sounded angry. All I could do was shake my head, I really did not have a reason not to tell him. "We came to your house for two whole weeks, without a single word out of you. Finally, I decided to go on a job, and what you just up and disappear while I am gone!" He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "WHY!?"

I shifted my eyes away, what could I say, I did not have the answer he wanted to hear. "I didn't want to see anyone." I told him, from the corner of my eye I saw his face harden. There is no way I could tell him, that of all people I did not want him to see me like that.

"That is not good enough." he stated. I shook a bit, what else could I do, this was my fault. Even if I was a mess leaving was not the smartest way of going about it. Master probably did not let anyone know what I was doing… I should have sent it to someone else. I was weak...still weak, I wanted to come back useful to them, to the guild. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!" he shouted, "Every time you do this, note or not, I can't tell whether or not you're coming back!"

"I….sorry"

"Sorry… is not enough." he said pulling me into his chest, "Couldn't you have at least waited for me, even if you weren't going to take me with you, you should have told me. I was scared; you hear that, the impossible, I was scared." I gripped his back tightly, the one person I never wanted to hurt… and I did.

I felt Happy hug me from behind, "Don't leave, okay." Happy said through the tears that now soaked my neck.

"I am sorry...so sorry." I said still trying to hold back the tears.

"We are family aren't we; we will always be here for you." Natsu said. I could not help it anymore I broke down. Whaling like a baby, I love them so much.

"I am not ready to go back yet." I said trying to calm down.

"Then we will stay with you." his words made it impossible to calm down or say no.

* * *

"Natsu…" Happy said staring at him. He was in his thinking mood again. "What are you thinking about?"

"There is something that is still bothering me." Natsu said looking over at the kitchen where Lucy was making them dinner. He bent in low and whispered, "Where is that guy Lucy is supposed to be with?"

Happy clamped his mouth shut, though he thought it was funny, Natsu had a point. "Maybe that thing got him."

Natsu sat back letting his head fall to the side, "Maybe, but if he had don't you think she would have said something."

"True." Happy said, thinking back to when she asked him to get her keys. She would have said something about a hurt person before asking him to go get her keys. They both sat with their hands on their chins trying to figure it out. "Maybe she got rid of him; you know how Lucy is with guys." Happy said with a nod.

"No, she is not the type to just leave someone halfway." Natsu said shaking his head.

"Well, what if she was taking him to a nearby town." Happy said.

"Then why did Grams say they were close, plus he showed up out of the blue when she left." Natsu was starting to get a headache from all this thinking.

"What if."

"Lucy!" Happy was stopped, by Loke popping into the room. Natsu's and Happy's mouths dropped, with the sudden appearance of the spirit. Loke turned to look at the two of them, spotting Natsu he got pissed. "What are you doing here?" Loke said with a go away kind of tone.

"What do you mean, what are you doing here?" Natsu said getting out of his chair.

Happy could see the sparks, looking at Loke it hit him, "I got it!" he said with excitement.

"Got what?" Natsu looked at him confused.

"It was Loke!" Happy said proud of himself.

"Loke what?" Natsu said even more confused.

Happy shook his head in disapproval, "He is the guy, the one Lucy was with, it makes perfect sense."

Natsu blankly stared at Loke, it took a second for the information to kick in. "Your right!" Natsu exclaimed, sighing with relief, it was just Loke.

This did not please Loke in the least, "Ya I have been with her most of the time even saved her life a few times." he shot a devilish look at Natsu.

"What's your point?" Natsu said still happy about the earlier statement.

Which just pissed Loke off more, "I even slept with her the other day when she was scared."

This did peak Natsu interest, and of course he took it wrong. "You did what!" He yelled so loud that Lucy dropped a pan in the kitchen. She rushed into the room to see what had happened. She stopped spotting the two men head to head about to fight.

Happy rushed over to her, "I think you should do something before they blow up the house," he whispered.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Lucy asked glaring at Happy, he shrugged. She saw as Natsu got ready to punch Loke. Quickly she shoved her hand between the two of them, pushing them away. "Enough! Natsu sit, Loke why are you here?" Reluctantly Natsu sat down, a vain stilling pooping out of his head.

Loke straightened up, grabbing her hand. "To see if you were okay princess," he said bowing, placing his lips on her hand. Happy looked to Natsu afraid he was going to start another fight. Apparently he was not looking instead he was huffing looking in the other direction pissed off. Happy was relieved he did not see what just happened.

Lucy quickly pulled her hand away, "Wha...don't do that!" she said storming back into the kitchen.

Loke smiled turning to Natsu to boast finding that he was not even paying attention. "Did you really just miss that...dumbass."

"EHHH, what did you just call me!" Natsu said getting out of the chair again. Happy knew this was going to get ugly, so he retreated to the kitchen.

"Dumbass," Loke repeated, "It took you this long to get here, and you can't even take a hint." Before he could continue Natsu punched him, sending him fly across the room. "What the fuck was that for!?" Loke said getting to his feet. Natsu was pissed engulfed in flames slowly walking over to Loke. Readying to fight back, "You can't blame me for saying it, what man would not be upset about another man with his…girl." Loke watched as Natsu fire went out, replaced by a rather pain expression.

With what happened before, and the fact that Natsu did not know that Loke was just being impulsive, he actually believed they were together. The man standing in shock could not make sense of the chaos in his head. Loke smiled, he understood what was happening. After all Natsu was not the type to like anyone. That means he does not know what he is feeling, if anything. All Loke had to do was make him believe that Lucy was already taken. Natsu was a good friend of his, but that did not mean he was just going to hand her over to him.

"Did you really sleep together?" Natsu mumbled.

"Yes," he was not lying but he didn't really see how explaining the misunderstanding to Natsu was going to benefit him.

Natsu slowly slunk back over to his chair; his energy had all but left him. He could not make head or tails of the events. Lucy never seemed interested in Loke before. Did something happen while he was not around, there must have been. Why else would they have slept together? The idea sent shivers up his spine, this felt wrong. But it was not like he had a right to tell her not to be with him. Hell he could not understand why he did not want them to be together in the first place. Loke was a good guy; he could be there when she needed someone. He did not see how the whole spirit person thing would work, but other than that he had no reason to tell them no.

Loke looked at Natsu, feeling kind of bad, that is when he came up with an idea. "I know you think of her as family, so I can understand that you want to protect her. Any brother figure would want to keep his sister safe from bad guys. She is a grown woman though she has a right to make her own decisions." Natsu's face brightened a bit; Loke had done it, successfully planting the idea of sisterly love in his head. Natsu felt like everything had just been explained, well almost everything. He blamed the rest of it on random hornyness.

He smiled at Loke, completely unaware that he was being played. "You better not make her cry." Natsu said giving him a hard pat on the back.

"Of course not." The guilt Loke felt, was defeated by his chance to take Lucy for himself. Now he just had to get Lucy's mind off of Natsu.

"Dinner's ready." Lucy said bringing out the food. They all had a happy dinner while Loke plotted to take her heart.

* * *

We had all sat talking for a long time, about what has happened. I was getting tired, with how much sleep I had gotten that should not be happening, but my body was saying otherwise. I somehow managed to get Loke to go home. Natsu and Happy were talking away about this and that. I stared at Natsu for a long time, before getting up and heading over to the couch. "I will sleep here you can take the bed." They looked at me dumbfounded as I lay down.

"No, I'll take the couch your hurt." Natsu said coming over and pulling me off the couch.

"I said I will sleep here" I huffed.

Happy watched as they went back and forth, then he got an evil grin on his face. Walking over he planted himself on the couch. "I am sleeping here." He said. I looked at him in disbelief, Natsu and I went to sit down. Happy quickly spread himself out so that no one could sit.

"Get up!" Natsu demanded trying to pull him off. Happy dug his claws into the cushions. After a while he gave up, "Fine then where will I sleep?"

"On the bed." Happy said.

"What about Lucy?" He asked.

"On the bed." Happy said trying not to give away that he planned this.

"What?" I shouted.

"It is not like you have not done it before." Happy stated.

"Don't bother, you will not win." Natsu said grabbing my hand taking me to the bedroom. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the floor." He let go of my hand grabbing his pack and placing it on the floor. I stared at him for a long time before climbing into bed. Tossing and turning, I could not fall asleep.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm," he answered.

"Sleep on the bed I'll take the floor." I told him getting up.

"No." he said turning to face me.

Sighing, I finally asked him, "Than you can just sleep next to me."

He shot up, "What?" he said puzzled.

"Like I said you can just sleep here." I said patting the other side of the bed.

He rolled back over, "No thanks," he was going to be stubborn. I got off the bed and grabbed his arm. "Hey!" He said trying to pull away, but I held strong and dragged him over to the bed.

"If you don't get in bed, I'll keep doing this until you do." I said tugging him.

"Fine," he sighed getting into the bed. Smiling, I got in on the other side. Even though I thought this would feel uncomfortable, it is the opposite. As I got comfortable, my back touched his. He was hot, and I could feel his breathing. He moved away quickly, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said kind of disappointed that he moved away.

Lucy quickly fell asleep, not realizing the horrible situation she had put Natsu in. He was trying his hardest not to grab her. "Stop it, sister, she is like a sister," Natsu mumbled to himself. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Reunited and it feels so good...

I had that song stuck in my head the whole time.

Thanks for reading ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Differences**

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked appearing from behind a tree. I jumped back surprised, he laughed at this.

"Don't do that! and I am training." I said returning my focus to the bow. I have got so good at placing my energy into the arrow that now I only focus on hitting the tree. When Happy and Natsu go to sleep, I work on the the cup. So far I have not made a lot of progress with that. Mostly a chip here or a little crack there, I sighed. These past few weeks have been a pain, because of my arm I did not get to practice with the bow until a few days ago. Natsu and Happy run off half of the time doing who knows what. It feels like we are back home, they come and go from the house just like they did my apartment. Though it is a lot better with them around… it really does feel like I never felt. With a slow inhale, I pulled back the string.

"Boo!"

"Wahhh!" I fell backwards into Natsu. "Why did you do that!" I screamed pushing off him.

He started laughing uncontrollably, "I couldn't help it."

"Why don't you go do something! Go fill the tank or get firewood or something!" I told him.

He stopped and gave me a serious look, my heart skipped a beat. "I already did." He quickly went back to cracking up.

"Would you stop playing around!" I huffed turning back to the tree.

"I can't help it, there nothing to do, I am restless." He sighed, I ignored his whining. If he did not want to be bored then he should go do something! I pulled back the bow again, readying to fire.

"Lucy!" I let go of the arrow, it fell a few feet in front of me.

"AAAAAAHHH! now what!?" I turned to look at Happy. He stopped scared by the rage emanating from me. Even Natsu looked a little worried that I was going to kill him. "Well?" I grunted through my teeth, he quickly hid behind Natsu's back.

Peeking his head out, "We are out of fish." Happy said with a gulp.

"Then go to town and get some or go fishing." I said with a clearly irritated smile on my face.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said escaping as fast as he could.

"Why don't you join him Natsu." I said pointing to the direction Happy left in.

"Nah, this is more interesting." He said leaning back on a log.

I could feel the veins popping out. "Fine, just don't move or say anything." I said trying to not go and kick him in the face. Calming myself, drawing back the bow… for the third time. Closing my eyes I imagined the arrow going through the tree. The release sent a rush of air past my face.

"Wooo!" I heard Natsu stand up.

Opening my eyes, I looked to the target. "Yes!" I said rushing over to the tree. I walked to the back side, though it had not go through, the arrow tip was sticking out slightly in the back.

"Nice." I felt his breath against my neck. I slammed into the tree, quickly covering the spot with my hand. "What?" Natsu asked. My heart was beating so fast, walking back over to the log, I tried to calm down. It was far worse in the flesh, dreams could never measure up to that sensation. "Lucy?"

"Yes!?" Just hearing him say my name sent shivers up my spin. I Heard him walk over, leaning over to look at my face.

"Your face is really red, are you sink or something?" Natsu looked concerned. I quickly backed away. This has been a real problem lately. Whether it is a slight touch, a look on his face, or even just being around him alone, I get flustered. Then I run off trying to calm down… When did I get so bad, we saw each other almost every day before. Did the time apart affect me that much? "Why are you avoiding me?" Natsu sounded disappointed. I shot up, I am not sure what kind expression I had on my face. But after a moment Natsu face showed a slight pinking. "Forget it." He said stomping of towards the house.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Natsu said trying to slow his pulse down. "Why did she have to go and look so...cute." Natsu froze… did he really just say that. He grabbed a nearby tree and started beating his head up against it. "Sisterly, sisterly, sisterly!" He shouted at the tree. He tried to rephrase the statement, "so adorable, no, so beautiful, no, so tempting, NOOO!" He sank to his knees, this was not helping. "What is wrong with me?" He said, slamming a blazing fist into the wood. If broke falling to the ground with a large thud. It gave him a small amount of relief to destroy something. He then went on a rampage busting up every tree around him.

"Better." he said whipping the sweat from his face. When he had finally finished there was now, a large clearing. Looking about he nodded pleased with himself, "We won't be needing firewood for a while." grinning to himself. As he turned to continue back to the house he stopped, making a 180 marching back to Lucy. "I never did get an answer." As he drew close he could hear Lucy shouting.

"Can't you people just let me practice!" Natsu laughed, wondering what Happy was bothering her with this time.

"I am just here for moral support." Without realizing it Natsu instinctively ducked behind a tree. Peeking over he spotted Loke standing next to her.

"Why do you always pop out whenever you want?" Lucy said walking over to the target to get her arrow. Natsu covered his mouth trying not to laugh about her inability to pull it out. He stopped as he watched Loke place one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hands.

"Let me." Loke said gently moving her to the side. Quickly pulling out the arrow he handed it to Lucy.

She gave him a bright smile, "Thanks."

"You are welcome." He said handing her the bow, she went to grab it. Natsu saw as Loke quickly pushed a rock under her foot causing her to trip. It seemed to go in slow motion for Natsu, as he watched Loke catch her. Her body seemed to fit perfectly into his arms, like she was meant to be there. "Are you alright?" He asked holding her tightly.

Lucy blushed pushing herself off him, "I am fine." She quickly took the bow and went back into position. Natsu's face had grown a pale white. He slowly slid down on the other side of the tree. Feeling as though he saw something… he never wanted to see. As images of the two of them being all happy and lovely dovey popped into his head.. He was so disgusted, he wanted to hurl. "Ow!" Hearing Lucy he snapped out of it, going to see what was wrong.

"Can I see?" Loke said grabbing Lucy's hand. Her fingers were cut and bruised from practicing too much. "You should take better care of your hands you are a woman after all." He said placing his lips to her wounds. Natsu saw Loke shoot a glance his way. The look on his face, really really pissed Natsu off, engulfed in flames he was ready to charge.

"STOP!" Lucy yelled backing away from Loke. Natsu's flames went out, her reaction surprised him. Would she not want her boyfriend to do something like that? "I already told you I can't." Lucy said unable to look at him. Natsu's face was so distorted that Loke knew he had to do something.

"It was just a gesture, I know training is important to you right now." Loke said moving closer to her, "Sorry."

"That is not what I am trying to say, training or not I"

"I understand." Loke said trying to stop her from finishing. He did not want to hear the words I like Natsu, but more than that Natsu was standing right there. If her heard that… who knows how he would react. After all, Natsu could not even handle him kissing her hand. Between Lucy's complete disregard to his feelings, and an angry dragon boy. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Loke, please…" Lucy stopped as she spotted Natsu. She knew he had taken this all wrong by the baffled look on his face. "Natsu." Lucy began.

Loke had to think of something fast, "Natsu, can you get some bandages for Lucy's hands?"

Natsu stared blankly at the two of them. Loke was asking to give them some space. He did not want to leave the two of them alone. Walking up to Lucy he grabbed her hand hauling her back to the house. Loke watched stunned, as the two of them vanished into the forest. He sighed slamming his face into his palm. He let the fact that Natsu was watching get to him. He had probably just dug his own grave. For a moment he thought about running after them, shaking his head. "Ha, it does not really matter, all this underhanded stuff does not suit me anyways." He sighed almost relieved, "I'll win her over the old fashion way, after all Natsu still doesn't understand his own feeling that gives me some time." He smirked staring off into the sky, "Battles on Natsu." then he vanished.

* * *

Natsu was pulling me hard and walking too fast for me to keep up. "Natsu, it hurts."

He stopped gripping my hand tightly, "sorry," he let go.

I pulled my hand up to my chest, why was he so upset? "Did I do something to make you mad?" I asked. He shook his head, and kept walking. This was Natsu, straight forward, easy to read, but I can not tell what he is thinking. Was he surprised by what just happened, is he still pissed at Loke, or is it something else. "Natsu…" I said reaching out, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. He stopped again, though he did not bother to look at me.

"What?" He sounded irritated.

"Sorry." I did not know what was wrong, but I felt that I was partially to blame.

He was shaking, he turned to me, enraged, "Why are you sorry!" I took a step back, slightly bewildered, and pained. Looking at me his face grew dark, "I am the one who should be sorry."

"Huh," why would he?

"I can't understand any of this, and it pisses me off. I should not have dragged you away from him like that. You know me, acting without thinking." He tried to smile, "You can go back." He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted, he spun around confused. "I don't know why would would be sorry about that, or what is making so angry, but I think you are misunderstanding. I need to explain this to you before you get some weird ideas in your head." I stopped making sure he was still paying attention. He scratched his head, looking at me like there was no way he was misunderstanding. "There is nothing between me and Loke."

His mouth dropped at bit, "Did you already break up?"

"We were not together to begin with!" I yelled, I could not believe he really thought that.

I saw a smile grin, which turned into a scowl. "Then why did you sleep with him?"

"EXCESS ME!?" this was too much, "I did what!?"

"Slept with him." Natsu said with this horrible look on his face.

"I did no such thing!" I said glaring at him, he brightened. "Wait… you don't mean that time…" His face was sour, he started to turn to leave. I grabbed his shoulder, "It is not what you think you idiot!"

"Why I am I an idiot, you're the one sleeping with people!" Natsu said.

"How dumb and childish can you be." I shook my head. He grabbed my hand, tossing it off his shoulder.

"Sorry for not being the smartest or brightest person!" Natsu shouted stomping off. He swore if it was anyone else he would have punched the daylights out of them by now.

"Would you like to know what really happened?" I asked pausing. "I am going to tell you anyway."

Looking over at me, he was appalled. "You must really be a pervert if you're going to tell other people those things."

"I can not believe this, what, once you have an image in your head that is all there is," I sighed shaking my head. "He slept in the same bed, he was already laying there when I woke up, nothing happened."

His face went pale, I am sure he feels like an ass right now. "Really?"

"Yes, why would I… do that with Loke?" I said. Natsu looked confused like he was trying to find out what reason I had not to. "I have not even had a boyfriend, and you think I am just going to sleep with anyone?"

"So who would you sleep with?" He looked at me seriously.

I felt like steam just came out of my ears, and my face turned into a cherry, "Don't ask me that!" I stormed past him, this was far too embarrassing, "I am going back to the house."

"Okay, okay sorry just trying to be funny." He lied trying to cover up that fact, that the question came out of his mouth without him realizing. He looked at Lucy's back as she walked in front of him. He felt that he fell for Lokes words way to easily. About the only thing that came out of that man's mouth that did not make Natsu want to punch him right now was "She is a grown woman she has the right to choose." She did choose, no one, and he was thankfully for that. Natsu stopped, as a panic set in. He was glad that she was not with Loke, that they did not sleep together? Quickly he started punching more trees down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He as looked at her, she almost seemed to sparkle. Her smell hit his nose like a thousand pound weight as the wind blow through her hair. He felt like tossing her on the ground, overpowering her, taking her for himself.

"Natsu?" I said. He shook his head a few time, punching more trees down. "Okay then, I am going to go back to the house, try not to burn the place down."

* * *

After wrecking most of the forest, Natsu finally made his way back to the house, he was hungry. Walking inside he found Happy eating dinner. He smiled up at him through his fish, patting the seat next to him. Natsu fell into the chair, laying his head on the table. "I think there is something wrong with me."

"Hmm." Happy managed through the fish.

"I keep getting this horrible urge to do something terrible, like the animal instincts in me are going crazy. There are times, I just want to throw her down and ravish her. it is…" Natsu stopped sitting straight up. Happy dropped his fish, and stared at Natsu stunned. "This is not…" Natsu slammed his face back into the table, there was no explaining this.

"You want to eat Lucy!?" Happy said.

Natsu saw the horrified look on Happy's face, "I AM NOT GOING TO EAT HER!" Natsu grabbed Happy's fish and shoved it back into his mouth. "Never mind, maybe it is one of those phase things people talk about." Happy shrugged, handing a plate to Natsu. Natsu scarfed the thing down faster than Happy had ever seen him do before. Afterwords Natsu got up from the table, heading for the kitchen. Happy thought about whether or not to tell him not to go in the bathroom, he shrugged again and continued eating his fish. Natsu tossed his plate in the sink, then headed for the bedroom. He was mentally exhausted, he just wanted to sleep. He swung the door to the bathroom open.

"EEEE!" Natsu quickly looked over to the bath, he watched as Lucy plunged her body into the water. "Can't you knock!? Don't just stand there get out!" Natsu quickly stepped backwards, whacking his head on the open door. This caused him to step forward, tripping on the clothes laying on the floor. He saw Lucy's eyes widen as he fell into the bath. "Oww." She said after having her head slammed into the wall. She tried to move, but could not. Opening her eyes she saw pink hair in her face. Natsu had landed in her breasts, he slowly bent his head upwards.

"NATSU!" She screamed, he saw her face turn a dark red. Her fist found his face, flying out of the bath by the pure might she put into it. Slamming up against the wall, he did not know she could hit that hard. He heard a splash of water. "How many times are you going to do this!" She stomped over to him. Natsu face went blank, she did not bother to wrap herself. He could not help but stare at her skin, as the light sparkled off the water. She was radiating, even her angry expression seemed beautiful in this moment. He was so traces fixed he did not notice the foot as it slammed him into the wall. His nose began to run, not because of the kick, but he just saw... She grabbed him by the caller, dragging him out of the bathroom. "And stay out!" She yelled slamming the door.

"Maybe I should have told you she was in there." Happy said patting Natsu on the shoulder. "She must have been really pissed at you if she did not even put something on."

"Oww," Natsu said bringing his hand up to his face. His cheeks were red and swollen, "I did not do it on purpose." He mumbled.

Happy handed him a napkin, "Your nose is running."

Natsu took it wiping the blood away, "Not cute at all," he huffed.

"Well you're the one who just walked in, you should know she hates it when you do that." Happy said with a nod.

Natsu glared at him, "You do it too."

Happy shook his head disagreeing, "Yeah, but I am a cat." Happy then grabbed a bag of ice from the fridge.

Natsu, ignored his friends comment. He got up and walked back into the living room, plopping onto the couch. Happy came and sat next to him. He was wide awake now, is face seemed to pulse with pain. "She didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Your face is swelling up like a pumpkin." Happy said looking at his now bowling ball of a friend.

"I can't believe she could do this much damage." Natsu said his words started to sound funny, because his cheeks had gotten to big.

"She has been training." Happy said handing Natsu the ice.

"Well it is working." Natsu smiled, which hurt. "Ow."

"You have taken on some of the most powerful people in the world, yet she still kicks your ass." Happy said laughing.

"I could beat her," Natsu said displeased by the statement.

"Then why don't you?" Happy said nudging his shoulder.

"That…" Natsu turned his head to the side, "Just don't want to."

Happy smiled, right then his wondering about what was wrong with Natsu ended. He really did like her, "So only Lucy huh."

"Only her what?" Natsu asked.

"Never mind," Happy sighed, how dense could he be. He looked back over to the bathroom, "Poor Lucy…" he mumbled.

* * *

Sorry this is so late, classes started back up.

Thanks for reading Hope you guys like it. ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Visitors**

Lucy was heading home, while Natsu ran off to do more jobs. They had been doing the odd job here and there to make money. Natsu stopped, Happy slammed into him, "Did you find another job?" Happy said peeling himself off. He did not answer, so Happy tried to find what he was looking at. He saw a rather girly looking store, scanning the display in the window. "Hey look at this." Happy pointed to a necklace, "it matches the earrings Lucy's always wearing."

Natsu quickly turned, walking away, "Yea, it does." He said. Happy ran after him, why was he being so awkward? They did a few more jobs before heading back. As they past the store again, Natsu stood and stared at the necklace. Then he slapped his hands to his fast and ran past the store. As they left the town Happy stopped.

"I have to go get some fish!" He said rushing back into town.

"I'll go with you." Natsu said.

"No, I'll be right back." Happy said pulled out his wings kicking into high speed.

"Guess he really wants fish." Natsu said moving onward.

Happy glanced back, to make sure Natsu had not followed him. Landing he opened the door to the store. "Can I get that." Happy said pointing to what he wanted. The woman at the counter leaned over to find a small blue cat. At first she was baffled, but as she talked to him and he explained why he wanted it, she smiled. "Can I get it wrapped, oh and can you put, to Lucy on it?" Happy asked. The woman nodded, finishing she handed him the box.

"Good luck." she said with a wink.

"Thanks." He said leaving the store. Flying quickly he tried to catch up with Natsu, before he got too far ahead. When he spotted Natsu he came up with a plan. He flew at top speed slamming into Natsu's side, slipping the box into his pocket.

"That was fast, wait where are the fish?" Natsu said.

"They were closed!" Happy said breaking out in tears.

"Oh, we can just go fishing later." Natsu said patting his head.

Happy snickered, Natsu had no idea what he had done, and now he was getting fish. "Okay." He said wiping away his tears. They moved on talking, about what they should do tomorrow.

"Wonder what everyone else is doing?" Natsu said thinking about the rowdy guild hall.

"I am more worried about what Master is going to do to us," Happy shuddered, "You don't think he'll send Ezra after us?" Natsu's face got pale.

* * *

Erza sneezed, Gray reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue, "getting sick?"

"No," She sighed, "Where are those three?" Gray and Erza, had bent sent to find Natsu and Happy right after they got back from their mission. Master did not say anything about Lucy, but Erza figured that is where Natsu ran off to.

"I am sure we will find them." Gray said.

"I'm going to ring his neck." Gray backed away, afraid she would take it out on him. "Those idiots, just ran off without a word." she paused, "I would have gone with them." She was not one for breaking rules, but when she found out Lucy was gone, she was extremely worried. The Master said she was off on a mission to fix a town, but the look on his face told her he was lying.

Gray patted her on the shoulder, "I'm worried too."

She nodded walking over to one of the gate guards. "Have you seen these people?" she asked, handing him the picture Reedus made of the three of them. He shook his head.

"Can I see it?" another guard said, Erza handed him the paper. "I don't know who those two are, but the girl came through a while back, took out a whole troupe of bandits too." The man smiled thinking back, he never thought she was really going to do it.

"She took out bandits?" Erza raised an eyebrow. Well she had done it before, like the time she saved that trading guild.

"Yeah, when we showed up to the town there was like 50 guys all stuck in a giant whole." He said.

"50!" Gray exclaimed.

"Who knew she had gotten so strong." Erza said with a smirk, "Which way is the town?" The guard grabbed a map and pointed out the town. "Thanks," She said and the two of them set off.

* * *

When Happy and Natsu walked into the house the smell of food, wafted from the kitchen. Natsu walked into the room. Lucy turned and smiled, "Welcome back, it is going to take a while I just started."

"That's okay, I promised to take Happy fishing." Natsu said walking over the the closet, pulling out their makeshift fishing poles.

"Okay," she wondered why, seeing as she had bought plenty of fish was something they liked to do together, so she left it alone. He went to leave, "Natsu…" Lucy said.

He looked back at her, "huh."

"Nothing, just," she looked like she wanted to say something important, but Natsu was not one to pry. "Thanks for everything,"she smiled brightly.

"Not to sure what I did, but you're welcome." He said raising his hand to wave, he left.

They made their way over to the river. As they sat quietly waiting for fish, Happy tried to come up with something. He needed to find a way to get Natsu to give Lucy the box. He put it in his pocket, because he figured Natsu would have told him to take it back. The problem was if Natsu found it now, he would most likely open it out of curiosity, or he might not even give it to her. Happy sighed heavily.

"Right, they aren't biting." Natsu said.

"Yeah," Happy said shaky, he had to be careful.

After an hour of no luck, with a plan or the fish. "Let's head back, dinners probably done." Natsu said standing.

"Sure," Happy said handing Natsu his pole.

They walked in and found the table set, Lucy looked up. "About time you got back, it was getting cold."

"You should have just ate." Natsu said taking a seat.

"It is no fun to eat alone," she said.

Natsu looked over to Happy's plate, "I thought we did not have any fish."

Happy froze, "Hahahahaha, so did I." He did not think about the fact that Lucy bought fish today. Happy was relieved when, they laughed it off and went to talk about other things.

After dinner, Happy became frantic. Natsu was bound to find it at some point, but he still could not come up with something.

"Hey guys." Happy looked to Lucy, "can I get the money from today, I want to put it in the box with the rest." Happy's face lit up, the opportunity came all on it's own. He rushed over to her, placing the money in her hand.

"Thanks Happy," she said patting him on the head. Oh don't thank me yet, he thought smiling to himself. He watched as Natsu dug into his pockets. Natsu's face became puzzled as he pulled the box out. "What's that?" Lucy said walking over to Natsu.

"Don't"

"Oh look it is for you." Happy said interrupting Natsu.

"Really?" Lucy said, placing the money on the table. Natsu handed her the box, it did say to Lucy on it. Happy took the moment to sneak away. Hiding behind the wall, peaking over the corner he waited for events to unfold. She looked over the small box a few time, "Can I open it?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," Natsu said with a shrug.

She ripped off the paper, opening the box. She clamped a hand over her mouth, "Natsu.." He looked at her confused, she looked like she was going to cry. Was there something weird in there? "This is the first time you have gotten me a gift." His mouth dropped, grabbing the box from her. He found the necklace from that store inside. He was speechless, how, when did? "Is something wrong?" Lucy said trying to find out why he took it back. "Is it not for me…" She sounded disappointed.

Natsu looked to her face, she looked gloomy. "No, no its," he started, her face grew grimmer. "For you," He said putting his head down, shoving the box at her.

Taking the box her face brightened, she was astatic, pulling the necklace out. "Can you help me put it on?" She asked.

Natsu saw just how happy she was and could not say no, "sure." He walked behind her and grabbed the two ends, clipping them together.

She turned, "Hows it look?"

"Fine," Natsu mumble, then he felt a hard pressure on his back. Then he fell forward into Lucy.

"WHAAA!" She yelled as they toppled over. Opening her eyes she found Natsu hovering over her.

He shook his head a few time, "sorry." As he looked into her eyes, an urge took over. He place a hand on her face, "Lucy," he spoke softly. She closed her eyes, like she was offering herself to him. He moved in closer unable to control himself anymore, his face was only a few inches from hers. She could feel the heat coming from his body, her heart felt like it was about to burst. Was this really happening?

"LUCY! What's wrong I heard a scream!" Erza bust into the room. She froze and her head about exploded.

"Erza not so fast," Gray said stopping to catch his breath. He looked up at her, he could see the bright red color on her ears. "What's wrong?" He said standing, looking past her. His mouth dropped, and his eyes about popped out of his head. Natsu was on top of Lucy, in a rather suggestive way. Everyone stared at each other, Lucy's face became so hot she was sure there was steam.

She pushed Natsu off, "We just tripped!" she said frantic.

Gray stomped over to Natsu grabbing him by the collar. "What do you think you're doing, pushing her down like that?!" Gray yelled.

"What! You wanna go!" Natsu yelled back slamming his head into Gray's.

"I already said it was an accident!" Lucy screamed at the two of them. She turned to Ezra for help, but she was still frozen. "OH, come on!" she cried. Happy looked at the chaos he created, and decided it would be better to stay hidden.

Erza started mumbling to herself, "When did the get so mature?"

"Ezra! Help me they are going to tear the house apart!" Lucy pleaded.

Erza finally snapped out of it, looking about she found Natsu and Gray fighting and the house torn to shreds. "ENOUGH!" Erza screamed. Natsu and Gray stopped, their faces turned dark as they turned to find Ezra stomping over to them. Lucy watched as Erza beat the crap out of them, further wrecking the house. She sighed, this had turned out to be one crazy evening.

After everyone calmed down, Erza sat Gray, Natsu and Lucy on the couch. Grabbing Happy's tail she dragged him out of the kitchen and tossed him onto the couch as well. "Enough of this, Natsu, Gray, no more fighting and…" She blushed, "Lucy, Natsu, please refrain from doing those things in the middle of the floor."

"We weren't doing anything!" Lucy shouted, turning to Natsu for back up.

He sighed placing his hand on his chin, quickly pulling it away in pain. "We just fell over, why would I even do that anyway?" Natsu huffed. Lucy's heart sank at his words, of course, why would he.

Erza stared at them, Natsu turned away pissed, and Lucy's head sank. "So nothing happened?" She asked.

"Of course not, are you crazy." Natsu said.

Erza saw Lucy's fists tighten, she grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. "Don't do anything stupid!" She shouted at the men, the stiffened.

"Aye!" they replied.

"Lucy where is the bathroom?" Ezra asked kindly.

"This way," Lucy said.

"Lets take a bath, I am in need of one," she said.

"I'll go start the fire." Lucy said trying to walk away. Erza gripped her hand stopping her, than shot a fierce glare at the ones on the couch.

"We'll do it!" They said jumping off the couch. Erza then pulled Lucy to the bathroom.

* * *

I stood awkwardly, as Erza undressed. She placed a hand in the tube, "It is still a bit cold." she said looking over to me. "Are you going to stand there the whole time?"

"No," I said shaking my head. I started pulling off my clothes. Walking over I sat next to her, sighing. "You should have told them to clean up."

"Okay," she stood heading for the door.

"Wait, it is okay I'll do it later," I said she turned to me nodded, and came to sit back down. If I had not stopped her she would have walked out there stark naked. I sat at the edge of the bath placing my legs into the water. She was right it was still cold, pickles went up my legs. She place her feet in the water as well.

"That is new, it's pretty." she said looking at the necklace.

"Right! Natsu…" I stopped, he probably did not actually get this for me.

"Natsu got it for you? He has never done something like that before." Erza said smiling softly.

"I don't think he actually got this for me." I said sighing.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Well when he gave it to me he was acting like he did not know what it was, I did not really think anything of it at the time. But now it bothers me." I told her.

"But he still gave it to you right." Erza said patting me on the back, she hit me hard enough that I fell into the bath. "Ooops."

"It's okay," I said laying back up against the wall. I could not help but start laughing. It had been so long since I have last been around Erza.

"So why, does him not giving you that necklace make you so upset?" Erza asked.

"Because," my face grew red, I sank into the water, "It is nothing."

Erza's eyebrow raised, "Then why are you so embarrassed?"

"Really, it is nothing." I said through the water, the bubbles made it hard to understand.

"If that were true, then why did you look so sad before, about what Natsu said?" She said sliding into the water. I felt my face become sour, it was painful to think about. She looked at me, reading my expressions. "You like him…"

"I do not!" I said. It was a lie, but I was upset, and it was not like he liked me.

"Hmmm," She placed her hand on my shoulder, "You are a horrible liar."

"But," I started, she shook her head.

"He might not be able to notice it, because he is dense beyond belief, but it is pretty obvious to me." She said with a smile, "Lucy I notice it slightly before you left, now it seems as though you are having difficulty covering it up."

I felt a tear run down my cheek, "You're right, I like that dumbass." The tears started falling uncontrollably, this was the first time I told anyone. It hurt, my heart hurt so much, "I really fell for the wrong guy huh?"

She pulled me into her chest, it was rather comforting. "I don't think that, he is just not to bright when it comes to girls."

"But, he said he would never do that with me." I said trying to keep the snot from draining.

"He did not say you specify, and did you not see how pissed off he was about getting his butt kicked. He is always moody when he gets beat." She said patting my head.

"But, he called the idea crazy." I said unable to put a positive spin on this.

"That, is because Natsu is not the type to do things like that. For the time you have known him, has he ever tried to get with any woman? Has he ever said anything about doing anything with a woman, I don't even think he has kissed anyone." Erza giggled. "He is like a child, fighting, being the strongest, his friends, and finding Igneel, are the only things he ever seems to care about."

"True," I smiled. "Erza."

"Yes," She said.

"I really missed you." I said hugging her.

She patted my head, then hugged me back, "I missed you too."

"Hmm, why don't you think about it like this, when has he ever not ran after you?" Erza said.

I backed away, "What are you trying to say?"

"Yes, we have all came to get you when you went to your father, and that time when you went to the trading guild." She smiled thinking back about how worried, she made them, "Natsu left the minute he found out you were gone, he did not even tell anyone."

I looked at her shocked, "I thought Master sent him."

"No, actually Master, sent us after him." Erza laughed.

"I still do not really get your point, Natsu always does things like that when he is worried about someone, running into a fight, or after someone without thinking." I said leaning back.

"You have a point, how do I put this," She sat and thought for a moment, "Okay how has he been acting since he met up with you?"

"Normal I guess, he get really restless because we have been here for a while." I told her.

"How long?" she asked.

"About two months maybe a bit more," I told her.

She looked at me about to crack up, "You got him to not go on a mission or have the chance to fight anyone for two months?"

"Well no, he and Happy have been doing jobs in the town near by." I said with a nood.

"Has he gotten the chance to fight, or destroy anything?" she asked.

"I don't think so, well Natsu broke down a lot of the trees one day, we had a fight… kind of, he thought I slept with Loke."

"What!?" Erza looked confused, "Why would he think that?

"Long story, anyway I told him I did not, at first he seemed okay, but then he started breaking the trees." I shrugged, "Honestly I don't understand what he is thinking anymore."

"Okay, maybe he was mad at Loke." Erza said.

"That is what I thought, but when I asked him about it later, he turned red, and just started shouting sisterly all over the place." I shook my head thinking about how dumb he looked running around shouting it.

"Sisterly?" Erza looked lost.

"See what I mean, what does that have to do with the trees, and sisterly what?" I bent to my head to the side, "Well, after all of that he has been kind of odd."

"How so?" She said, it looked like she was still trying to get a handle on the whole sisterly thing.

"Like last week. Loke popped out, doing his usual when Natsu came back he punched him. Which I am sure Loke did something to deserve it. Then he growled at Loke…growling, shouting about not touching me." I sighed.

Erza face was rather blank, "He growled, and told Loke not to touch you?"

"Yup, when I asked him why, he said it was because Loke was a liar, and had bad thoughts." I sank into the water, "Well, Loke did tell him we slept together, and he does have bad thoughts."

"Wait a minute, Loke told Natsu he slept with you, is he trying to?" Erza, was baffled.

"Apparently." I did not think he was that bad, but after hearing Natsu talk about it, it would seem that Loke really did want to be with me. "I tried to tell him a few times now, that I have feelings for Natsu, but some how he always avoids it." I looked to Erza, she looked like her brain was about to pop.

"You have had a difficult time." She said grabbing a bar of soap. We were quiet for a while, Erza stood to get out of the bath. "Let me say one last thing, I think you mean a lot to Natsu, it might not be the same kind of like you have for him, but you never know you could always try to change that."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I should have the next few out soon.

I am going to try not to have what happened with the last few chapters happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 One Week, Monday**

Things have gotten rather hectic since Erza and Gray showed up two days ago. Gray and Natsu keep fighting, wrecking the house every other chance they get. Erza keeps asking when I am going to do something about Natsu. It sounds so simple when she talks about it. Plus she keeps coming up with crazy ideas. Take him into the woods than tell him while fighting, wear lingerie and ask him to come to bed, write a banner that says I love you on it, etc. I think the only idea she has had that is not completely off the mark would be to write him a letter.

"Lucy," Erza said stepping into the kitchen.

"Yes," I answered from the sink where I was washing vegetables for lunch.

"We need to head back, and report to Master." Erza said walking up next to me.

I froze a bit, "I… I'm not ready." This was not because I did not want to go back. At this point it was not even about training or finding myself. I could go back right now, if it was not for one thing...Natsu. Will he go back... back to being himself. Here I have had so much time with him, not that we weren't together all the time before. Just it is different, even though there are times I get too embarrassed to be around him, I still feel like we are closer. If we go back, that could end and any courage I have mustered to try to tell him would just disappear. I can not help, but be selfish.

"Are you sure?" Erza said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I gave her a soft smile, she nodded then went back into the other room. I guess she is taking Natsu with her, after all they came here to get him. A week alone would not be so bad, time to think, write, and train without distractions. As long as they are coming back, I think it would be fine… Now I am being really selfish, I left on my own and now I want them all to stay until I am ready. I sighed to myself and continued cooking, after a little while I heard yelling from the other room. I dropped what I was doing and rushed over, finding everyone at the table. Natsu was standing his chair fallen to the ground, a angry look on his face.

"I told her I would stay with her until she was ready, it is a promise and I am not breaking it!" Natsu yelled at them, I stood shocked in the doorway.

"We already mapped out the fastest way home, we would be gone a week at most." Erza said trying to reason with him.

"No!" Natsu said slamming a fiery fist into the table, it cracked. I was just glad he did not snap the table in half. "Don't you understand what happen last time she was alone!" Gray and Erza looked at me with worried expressions. I had sat down and told them about the creature I had several run ins with. The reason for their worry is because when Natsu and I went to look for it we never found it. It did not seem possible, but then again it didn't seem that way the first time either. Happy walked over and pulled on my skirt, I bent down to see what he wanted.

"I am going with them, I want to see Charlotte," Happy whispered blushing slightly.

I smiled and whispered back, "You have every right to go see her, I'll be fine."

His eyes got a bit watery, "I'll be back promise." He stood proudly grinning at me.

He went back over to the table then quickly turned coming back, pulling my face close. "I'll make sure Natsu stays," He whispered into my ear, then winked. I stood rapidly blushing like a mad man, when did he find out? I looked to the silent table, Natsu was glaring at Erza and Gray like they were murders.

"I think he should stay," Happy said jumping up onto the table.

Natsu face lightened, "See, I am not the only one."

"But, Master ordered us to bring you guys back. At least come back to tell him you found Lucy, and everything is okay." Erza looked like she was having a hard time telling him not to stay.

"I can give you two reason." Happy said.

"Please give us something, anything to convince the brave knight to stop her quest." Gray said with a sigh. Erza coldly glared at him, his face shrank turning a little green.

"One, what if something is still hunting Lucy, two and more importantly," He paused, the look on his face worried me. "What if she runs away again?" They all looked to me as if the thought had never crossed their minds.

"Natsu, you are staying." Erza said getting up from the table.

"But,"

"Take good care of her," Happy said, winking at me again.

"Hey!"

"We will be back in a week, make sure you do not let her out of your sight." Gray said patting Natsu on the back.

"Wait!"

Natsu smiled, "Of course!" They packed in a flash and where out the door. I could not get a word in before they had already gone half way through the field.

"Be back soon!" Happy said waving from the top of Erza's cart. Erza looked back and waved with a great big smile on her face.

"See ya," Gray said waving with his back turned continuing to walk.

I stood staring blankly at the group, as they quickly vanished into the woods. Natsu stopped waving and went back inside. I stayed, speechless staring into the forest. They really just up and left, thinking I was going to run away. So they left Natsu here as a watchdog, I can't believe this. "Lucy?" Natsu call to me.

"Yeah," I answered still transfixed on the spot where I lost sight of them.

"Aren't you coming inside?" he asked, I did not answer. "Hey, you okay?" Natsu said placing himself in front of me.

"Oh, yes," I said, as he broke me out of my trance.

"Than lets eat I'm starving." He said walking past me to go back inside.

When I got back to the kitchen, I saw the half prepared food. "There is too much," I sighed.

"That's okay, I'll eat it." Natsu said showing up next to me.

"No, lets put some aside for tomorrow, after all I do not see how you are going to eat almost four peoples worth." I told him.

"I could, but if that's what you want." He said leaning over and sniffing the food.

I stared at him astonished, "Did you just agree with me?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, grabbing some of the food and tossing it in him mouth.

"You normally do what you want, why are you actually doing what I said?" I asked.

He stopped putting food in his mouth, "I'm not." He answered, then shoveled most of the meat into his mouth and walked away.

"Get back here!" I yelled after him. He grinned with his cheeks so stuffed they looked like balloons. Than he quickly dashed away, before I could grab him. I sighed heavily and went back to cooking, he already ate it there was no point. I almost finished placing the food on the plates when I heard Natsu walk back in.

"Hey," Natsu called to me.

"What, meat thief?" I said to him. Before I could get a response he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Wait, I'm not done!" I exclaimed. He did not say anything, dragging me outside where it was lightly raining.

"Look, a rainbow," Natsu said pointing off into the distance. Looking up I spotted a pale rainbow showing through the few gaps in the clouds. "There is some treasure at the end of those right?" He sounded excited.

"That is just a story." I said, laughing a little.

"We should go get it!" Natsu had completely ignored me. He tugged on my hand, trying to get me to follow him.

"I said it was a story!" I yelled trying to stop him.

He slowed a bit, "I know," he muttered.

"Than why?" I asked confused, it was starting to get cold as the rain picked up.

"You've been acting funny, still avoiding me. Now everyone else is gone, I did not want," He stopped. "maybe if we do something together it will be like old times again."

"Natsu...I am not avoiding you." I tried to put his mind at ease.

"You are, ever since I got here. If Happy is not around you won't even look at me for more than a second." He let go and turned around, he looked confused and pained.

"There…" I started, but did not know how to put it.

"Nevermind," Natsu started to walk over to the tree line, "you never have an answer, there no point and asking over and over." Natsu, he had given up on me, but he never does that.

"Natsu, wait," I said trying to stop him, "I'll try to stop, so come back the rains picking up and the foods done."

"What reason could you have to avoid me?" He asked slowing his pace.

"I…well" my words stuttered, I could not say it, the words would not come out.

He shook his head, "it does not matter." He turned to me and smiled weakly, "I need some time."

I watched as he walked into the trees, what could I do? Less than an hour alone together, and he was already upset. This is a problem, why can't I just tell him, or at least come up with a reason. Yet, all of the ideas that came to mind sounded like confessions, or worse dislike. I heard trees falling in the distance, so that's why he does it. He does not have anything else to beat up to feel better. My uneasy heart was causing confusion, but more than that is was causing him pain. The rain worsened quickly turning into a storm, soaking me to the bone.

I wanted to be mad at the fact that he walked away. I wanted to march after him and declare my feelings. What am I so scared of, what horrible outcome could it possibly have? My body felt heavy, I slowly sank into the fresh mud, watching as the daisies dulled. I thought back to my apartment, to that door. Sitting on the floor, only inches from the door handle. Why do I have the courage to face a monster, but not him. To think I did not want to go back to the guild, to stay with him. Selfishness is not the right term, I am being self-centered. It is all about me, but it can't be like that anymore. He came to help me, yet I am abusing it. All I can do for him here… is hold him back.

I was enable to tell how much time was passing. The wind was whipping leafs and rain into my face. I could not make out what could be tears and what could be rain. My body was stiff an immovable object, and inside was chaos. I was relapsing. "Lucy!" I heard a voice, but it was faint it seemed so far away. My body was cold, my breathing irregular. Vision was blurring, and I felt my body let go, falling in what seemed like slow motion. There was no splash from hitting the wet ground. Instead I felt lighter than air, being hosted up. It was warm, soothing, the arms and chest I found myself in. The turmoil in my head slowly faded, and even through pain pulsed through my body I passed out peacefully.

* * *

Natsu carried Lucy to the bedroom. She was soaked head to toe, yet she was way hotter then she should be. He did not know what to do, her face was a dark red, the pained expression on her face worsening by the second. Her breath was rough, and he could not tell what was water and what was sweat. He looked about frantically for her bag, finding it he dumped the contents on the floor. Looking for medicine, he noticed a small notebook. Even with the events at hand, he was compelled to pick it up. Flipping open to the first page he read.

"My Journey," He turned the page and continued. "Today I bought this at the market in town. Since I lost my book I figured I needed something new. Some how it has ended up being a journal. Almost three months have past, I am some how getting use to being away. It gets lonely at times, but my spirits are with me, and my friends are close to my heart."

"Cough, cough, cough, cough," Natsu closed the book, grabbing the medicine he went to Lucys side. Crushing the meds into the small glass of water. Lifting her, he slowly tipped the glass, at first she coughed it back up, but with luck he got her to drink it the second time. Laying her back down, he looked at her clothes they were dripping wet, the bed had already become a pool of water.

He did the first thing that came to mind, "Fire Dragon, Roar," It came out weak as to not hurt her, quickly drying up the water. Her face started to look a little better, and her breathing was almost back to normal. He fell back onto the floor with a sigh of relief, his hand landed on the pile of stuff he dumped on the floor. Thinking about how pissed she would be if he just left it there he shoved it back into the pack. He stopped, the notebook in hand, "She would kill me if she knew I read this." even though he told himself that he opened it and began to read again.

"Today, I found a nice spot in the woods to train. I am starting to get good at what Grams taught me. I miss her, hope she is doing okay. She said she had more to teach me, I wonder if I should go back there soon. Maybe I could just send her a letter. The the energy in the generator ran out again. That thing sucks so much out of me I find it hard to work on anything else when I am done. At least I already went to town by the time that happened. It was great to find people there have small jobs I can do from time to time." Natsu leaned up against the side of the bed, flipping to the next page.

"I had a dream about that horrible beast I ran into last night. The images still haunt me even now, that dark dirty fur, those sharp claws ready to rip into anything. The smell of rotting meat emanating from its enormous body, the massive menacing teeth. Drool sloping out of it mouth onto the ground, with a mix of chucks, and blood. But more those eyes, those piercing yellow eyes, I still feel like they are watching me. Thankfully Loke was there when I woke up, even though he was so mad at me last time… he still came. Thankfully outside of the bed this time, he confronted me patting my head until I feel back asleep. He was still with me when I awoke this morning, we," Natsu did not want to read anymore of that so he roughly flipped a few pages with a huff.

"I felt like my heart was going to give way, that horrible thing showed up. I lost my keys, broke an arm, left Loke to fight it alone, and almost died. Worst of all Natsu got hurt, there was so much blood...I did not know if he was going to make it. Happy told me to get some sleep, but I can't he looks so weak. How could I sleep when he is like that, Natsu's strong… really strong. He is going to be okay I just know it… he has too." Natsu saw the the water marks from where she cried on the page. He set the notebook down, and lean over to Lucy. He placed his hand on the side of her face.

"You have to get better too," He whispered. He found himself brushing her hair away, she looked calm now. Her lips parted slightly, and her cheeks looked a light rosy color. He felt drawn to her, he leaned in close, he could feel her soft breath on his cheek. Unable to think, he place his lips on hers. They were soft, warm, it tasted like the vegetables she was cooking. He was losing control, he placed his hands on her side. Slowly making his way up through her shirt, moving his head to deepen the kiss.

"Hmnm," she mumbled.

Natsu quickly backed away, "What did I just do!?" He rushed to the bathroom turning on the sink. He splashed water on his face over and over, unable to cool off. He slid to the floor, "What is wrong with me?" His mind felt like someone had just sent a bomb off in it. He leaned his head to the side seeing Lucy on the bed. His heart started to race as she moved her leg up. Her shirt was up over her bra, because of what he did. Now her skirt was rolling up, because she kept shifting. He felt his face as it burned, his body felt like it was ready to pounce on its pray. Looking away, he tried to calm himself. "Think of something, fire, fighting, breaking stuff, Master in a speedo!" That last one worked, the image scared him so much, every other thought left him. He collected himself and went back into the room. Making sure not to look at Lucy, he place a blanket on top off her.

"Natsu, I'm sorry," She mumbled rolling over.

He stared at her for a long time, "It is my fault you're like this….stop saying you're sorry." He said placing a cold rag on her forehead. He went into the kitchen finding the food she had made for them had gotten cold. The two plates sat on the counter ready to be eaten, he really messed up. "This is not how it was suppose to turn out." He said grabbing them placing one in the fridge and taking the other to the table. He sat alone eating the cold food, it still tasted good, but he felt bad eating it. "What is happening to me," He mumbled slowly placing another bite in his mouth. "All I care about anymore is...her." Natsu's usual ways seemed so unimportant anymore. He got mad because she has been acting weird, but so much of himself was changing he had no right to be upset.

He tried to find an answer, he still liked to fight and wanted to be the strongest. He was carefree, excited to do any job that comes his way. He wanted so much to go home,to be with the guild, to find igneel. Yet anytime he thought of Lucy they all seemed insignificant. The only thing that seemed to matter when she was around was making her happy. Not to mention these urges he can not seem to get a handle of. He did not know what to make of it, what did any of it mean? He finished his plate, and went to put it in the sink. He peaked in on Lucy, she was calmly resting. He went and grabbed the rag to replace it. "What do you call this?" He asked. She peeled open an eye, spotting Natsu she tried to sit up. "Lay back down you're sick." Natsu said pushing her back into the bed.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You passed out in the rain, why didn't you go inside?" Natsu gave her a concerned face.

"I...lost in thought." She said turning to the side.

Natsu's heart hurt as she turned away from him, he just wanted her to smile again. "Hungry?" He asked, he did not want to upset her, so he left it alone.

"Yeah," She mumbled.

"Okay, I'll go grab you the food you made." Natsu went to walk away. She grabbed the corner of his shirt. "hmm."

"I don't think I can eat that, can you make me some porridge?" She asked.

"Sure," He answered, she did not let go at first, but after a few moments he felt the shirt drop back to his side. Natsu rushed into the kitchen looking for the porridge. There was a big problem with her request, he did not know how to make it. He shifted through the cupboards looking for anything that looked like the food she needed. He found a box that had the word oats on it. He tossed the contents into a pot, adding random spices, with some water. He did not have the patience to wait for it to cook so he just lit it on fire. It smelled funny, but looked right so he grabbed a spoon and took the pot to Lucy. "Here." He said placing the pot on the blanket on her lap.

If it was not for the fact that she was sick she would have known just how bad it smelled. Not releasing what pain she was about to go through, she placed a bite in her mouth. Natsu watched as her face went through a rainbow of colors. Lucy looked over to Natsu trying not to gag, forcing a smile as her color went back to normal. "It's...different." She swallowed hard, grabbing the glass of water to wash out the taste.

"Let me," Natsu took the spoon taking a bite. Unlike Lucy he spit it out right away, "Blaghck!" He took the pot hurling it out the window.

"It wasn't that bad," Lucy tried to comfort him, as he tried to scrub his tongue off with a rag.

"It tasted like spicy old bread with so much salt and pepper it could kill a person!" Natsu looked a little green. "So, now what?" Natsu asked.

"I think I'll just go back to sleep," she said laying back down. Natsu went to leave, at first Lucy was okay with that, but as he entered the doorway she called for him. "Natsu…"

He turned quickly, "I am not making another one."

"No, can you stay?" She asked, "Just for a little, I'll fall asleep soon." He nodded walking back over to the bed he sat on the floor. She was a bit disappointed that he sat on the floor, but it not like she was going to ask him to lay with her. "one more thing." She said moving closer to the side of the bed he sat down by.

"Yeah?" Natsu said.

She buried her head into the blanket, and slowly outstretched her hand. "Can you...hold my hand," she mumbled through the blanket over her face. Natsu did not answer, but grabbed her hand. Even though her face was covered, he turned away blushing.

* * *

I know I just brought in Erza and Gray, but this seemed like the perfect way to get them alone. Mahahaha

Lol, anyway as always thanks for reading. ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Tuesday**

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Natsu asked, walking into the room with a yawn.

"I am fine now thanks to you." I told him.

He scratched his side, "If you say so," he opened the fridge and started rummaging around. "Why don't you go clean up, I'll make breakfast."

"After yesterday I am not so sure that is a good idea…" I tried to not looked terrified. I nearly got worse, he is really bad at cooking. How in the world did he and Happy live?

"Hey! I can cook, like meat and fish and," He stopped to think.

"And I'm sure you can only do those over an open fire." I could not help, but burst out laughing.

He slammed the fridge shut and glared at me. "So what! anyway go bathe," he said folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay, mom," I giggled walking past him to the bathroom. I was stopped by the hand placed on my forehead.

"Hmm, looks like it is actually gone." He said still holding his hand in place.

I blushed, brushing it off, "I told you."

"But how come you're still so red?" He said looking closely at my face trying to find the answer. Trying to calm down was almost impossible with him so close to me.

"I'll be fine… after a bath," I tried not to stutter. I brushed past him, closing the door I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked bothered, I did it again… I need to get a hold of my emotions, or he is going to keep misunderstanding. Taking my clothes off I smiled, they smelled like Natsu's fire. He must have used them to dry me off last night. I held the clothes close, this was going to be a long week. I felt kind of like a weirdo holding my own clothes like this. I dropped them, and went to turn on the water. It came out warm, he must have heated the tank instead. It is faster that way, but kind of impossible for anyone else to do.

Leaning back I tried to come up with ways to get over my quick ability to get flustered. I could picture him as the Master… I tried to imagine it, placing the Master's head on Natsu body. I shivered at the image, it was horrible. Something like that would just make me run away even faster. Wait, what if I do it the other way around? Picturing Natsu head on Master's body, I started dieing. An angry pink haired midget ran around in my head spitting little balls of fire. That just might work, laughing is much better then getting embarrassed.

My mind drifted to a slightly different subject. How do I get him… to see me that way. Sadly Natsu's denser than a box of rocks. Even if I were to strip and tell him to take me...he would most likely just stare at me and ask where? I sank my head into the water, seeing that scenario play out perfectly in my head. If I wrote him a note or a letter like Erza said to, would he read it? Hell, unless I only said "I like you" in big bold letter, I doubt he would understand it. I am a girl…we never write simple love letters. He would probably still misunderstand it, commenting with, "I like you to." Not knowing what I mean by it at all. I would have to do this the simplest way possible, yell I Love You.

Yet, he does not seem to have those kind of feelings for anyone, let only me. I had to fall for a person who never cares about those things. Plus me saying something could change our friendship. I do not want to lose what we have, "Not, that I have not already messed that up." I said sighing again. My thoughts had gone full circle. Trying to think of something more positive, spotting the heart from my necklace floating on top of the water. I thought of the other day when Natsu fell on top of me. "Then what was that all about?" I whispered to myself. "and he blushed…" When he grabbed my hand last night I was so shocked that I peek out from behind the blanket. His ears where so red, he keeps doing things that confuse me. Shaking my head hard, I stood grabbing a towel I headed to the bedroom.

Should I wear something, nice or provocative? Staring at the small selection I became rather disappointed. Not that it mattered, I wore those kind of clothes all the time, he never cared. Grabbing a shirt and a skirt, calling them good enough. Wooing a man who does not look at woman that way is so, difficult. Returning to the bathroom, I went over to the mirror. I tried to look, cute, tempting, pouty, even sexy. Frowning, tying my hair up in a bun, I went to the kitchen.

The smell of food hit me like a ton of bricks. My body followed the smell like a slave. Floating over to the table, I found what looked like a gourmet meal fit for a queen. "Natsu, when did you know how to cook this?" I called out, but there was no answer. Though with great difficulty I managed to peel my eyes away. "Natsu?" I called out, getting up from the table to look around.

"He is out filling the water tank." I jumped surprised as I heard Loke from behind me.

"Oh, why are you here?" I asked sitting back down.

"When I showed up Natsu was trying to cook. It was not a pretty sight, so I told him I would do it. He fought me at first, but at some point he just stormed off saying he would fill the tank." Loke pulled up a chair sitting across from me. "Please eat, I am a good cook." He said pushing a creamy cheddar soup in front of me. I hesitated at first, but it seemed to be calling to me, my stomach rumbled as if to answer. The last thing I had was that horrible porridge Natsu made. Lifting the spoon to my mouth, it smelled so sensational, I almost started to drool. As the liquid slid off the spoon, my face lit up feeling a warmth come over me. My mouth felt like it was having a party. How long has it been since I last had something this good.

"Delicious!" I said through the spoon fulls I was shoving into my mouth.

"Slow down you just got over being sick." He said.

"Cough,cough,cough," As he finished I choked on my food.

"See," He said handing me a glass of water. Guzzling it down, I hit my chest hard trying to get the coughs to stop.

"Thanks," I said as my fit finally stopped.

"So when is everyone coming back?" Loke asked taking the glass to fill it back up.

"Next week," I answered, trying to pick what to eat next. He placed the newly filled glass next to me. He had a rather odd expression on his face. "Something wrong?" I asked grabbing the salad.

"Is it just you and Natsu?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said more focused on my plate. He mumbled something, but I could not make it out. "Oh Crap!"

"What!?" He seemed surprised by my our burst.

"I could have asked Erza to grab me some clothes." I sighed, now I was going to have to spend more money. Thankfully this place does not have rent, "Oh god my rent!" I yelled, "I forgot to pay it last month." I got up and rushed over to the money box. We had enough to pay the two months of rent, but it left us rather low. "I'll have to go do more jobs with Natsu." I said taking out the amount I needed. "Have to go to town to mall it."

"Ask Natsu to do it," Loke said leaning over my shoulder.

"I need to go and find some jobs too, plus it is not fair to him." I protested, shoving the money into an envelope.

Plucking it from my hand, Loke dragged me back to the table. "Have Natsu do it, you just got over being sick." He said placing me back in my seat.

"But," I started.

"No, you can just work tomorrow. Natsu can handle it on his own." Loke gave me a hard face. He was right, it just I only have a few days alone with Natsu. I already screwed up yesterday, I wanted today to be better. I moved my food about my plate, trying to come up with a reason to go. "If you ask him, I am sure he will do it gladly. He is so restless, anything that gets him out of the house is a good thing." Loke was trying to reassure me, but honestly it just made it worse. I knew staying here with me had to be hard. Natsu is a free spirit, being stuck here all the time is probably killing him.

"Fine," I said. I will just have to make it up to him tonight, make him his favorite dishes. I smiled to myself thinking about the sweet dinner the two of us could have together.

"You have that look on your face…" Loke was irritated, I could feel his eyes, burning me.

"What look?" I asked him trying not to make eye contact.

"Why can't you think of,"

"Lucy!" Natsu interrupted Loke bursting into the house, Loke glared at him. I was rather thankful for this, something about how he started that, tells me it was going to get awkward. "Oh... you're still here." Natsu face turned sour rather quickly. Maybe it was to early to be thankful.

"Don't see why I would leave," Loke stated.

"Don't see why you would still have to be here," Natsu said stomping up to the table.

"More of a reason than you have to be here," Loke said getting up from the table.

Great now starts the fight, "can we just sit and eat, come on you guys are friends." I pleaded from them to stop before they started.

"Yes, lets not fight and sit." Loke said pulling out a chair for Natsu.

I watched as veins popped out of Natsu's head. "Why of course," he seemed to twitch as he sat down. As Loke went to sit, I saw an evil grin appear on Natsu's face. He grabbed the leg on the chair, pulling it away as Loke sat down. Loke's body vanished from sight, as I heard him slam onto the floor. "BWAHAHAHA!" Natsu start laughing hysterically

"Natsu!" I yelled at him. Before I could continue Loke slammed his hand onto the table. Quickly standing he grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him away. "Loke?" I called getting up to follow them.

He held up his hand to me, "Give me a minute we need to talk." Natsu thrashed about trying to reach Loke. "We are just going to talk really." Loke smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey let go!" Natsu yelled as Loke yanked him out the door.

Even though he told me to stay I rushed out after them. Walking outside they were gone, "Natsu, Loke!?" I called out. It was silent, at first I worried that they would fight. Than after giving it more thought it was probably for the best. Natsu gets things off his chest better while fighting, Loke knows that. Or maybe they really will just talk, "Unlikely," I sighed. Deciding to wait for them to come back, I sat down . "So much for a peaceful morning." After a good twenty minutes passed, I went back into the house grabbing a cup then heading back outside. Might as well do something productive while I wait. I focused on the glass trying to split it in half. Yet each time I tried to concentrate the images from last night kept floating into my head. What did any of that mean, should I just ask him…

"Lucy?"

I snapped my head up staring at him disappointed, I tried to cover it up with a smile. "Where's Natsu?"

"I sent him to mail your rent." Loke said sitting next to me.

"Why did you do that!?" I asked, pissed that he asked him to, but more that Natsu went without a word.

"It needed to be done, and you weren't really going to ask him where you?" Loke words hit like a bullet.

"I might have…" I muttered.

"No, I know you to well, you would have come up with some reason to go." Loke smiled gently. The wind picked up, sending a shiver down my spine. I felt Loke drape his coat over me. "You should go in."

"Just a bit longer," I said looking up at the clouds setting in. "Wonder if there will be a rainbow?" I said, making sure that if there was one when Natsu got back to go look for the treasure with him. "But he won't be back for quite a while." I set my head on my knees hating the fact that the town was so far away.

"What's with the rainbow?" Loke asked staring at the sky confused.

"Secret," I giggled to myself, no one else had to know.

The look on his face told me he knew anyway, "something with Natsu."

"Loke... I have to tell you something." I said seriously.

"Don't, please don't," Loke stood and walked into the house.

"Loke!" I called to him, standing to ran after him. He moved quickly over to the table, grabbing the plates of food to take them into the kitchen. "Listen to me!" He ignored me and started walking away. I rushed over grabbing his shoulder spinning him around. "Loke, why can't you,"

"WHY CAN'T YOU!" He yelled, my mind went blank for a moment. Than I heard the plates crashing to the floor as Loke grabbed my shoulders slamming me into the wall.

"Loke what are you doing!?" I tried to free myself, he was holding me so tightly it was starting to hurt. I tried to push him away, placing my hands on his chest to hold him as far away as I could.

"Why, why is it not me huh?" Loke looked so tortured, it was more painful to see then that time he was crazy with rage. My strength gave out my arms fell to my sides. I never meant to hurt him. "Just once, couldn't you have looked at me, I am trying so hard. Yet you brushed it off, like my feeling are nothing. This would be so much easier if I did not love you so much!" Tears ran down his face and his head sank into my neck. "I can handle a lot of things, but please don't say it." His legs gave way and he dragged me down to the floor with him. No matter how much I wanted to say it, it was impossible now.

I hugged him, patting his head to try and stop his crying, "sorry."

"Sorry?" He pulled away, red faced covered in tears. "hahahahaHAHAHA!" his tears stopped and his face became rather dark. "To think that word would hurt this much."

"Loke…" His whole demeanor had changed, it was scaring me.

"You just said it, not word for word, but you said it." Loke pulled my face up to his. "I told you I can only handle so much."

"I did not mean it like that." I tried to calm him.

"Oh, but your tone said other wise, it was seeping with pity." Loke's eyes grabbed me, making sure I was unable to look away. "I can't take this anymore." Without warning, Loke placed his lips on mine.

I pulled away quickly, "Don't.." I was silenced by him kissing me again. He held me tightly, I was unable to break away. I tried to move at least my head, but he held the back of my head so I could not. His lips were soft, and it tasted rather sweet, it was not a bad kiss...but it felt so wrong. Every fiber of my being was screaming, I felt so horrible about feeling like this. Even my body was saying stop, there was no want for him at all.

He pulled away slowly, loosening a bit, "I won't let you forget this, so every time you think of your mouth you'll think of me." As I opened my mouth to fight back, his mouth found mine again. I went to slap him as hard as I could, but was stopped by the sharp pain on my lip. He let go backing away, "this was the only thing I could think of, please don't be to mad I'm desperate."

"you…bit me," I said disheveled. My lip ached as I spoke, I could feel it swelling.

"You're bleeding…" he placed his thumb on the bottom of my lip wiping away the blood, "sorry."

"Stop!" I yelled slapping his hand away. I could not take it, this was all wrong. "Out of all the things you could do...why, why did you have to kiss me!" I got up and dashed out of the house. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. "That, was my first!" I cried out into the forest. My legs ached, at some point they just gave way. Sliding into the dirt, I caught my knee on a tree root. I just lay there, ready to cry. "How did it end up like this?" Half of me felt like a horrible person for not being able to like Loke, and the other half of me disliked him so much it did not matter. I went to whip the dirt from my face, rubbing it off my mouth, I felt a pulse of pain. He really did make sure I could not forget it.

I got up, my knee was bleeding, but I did not care. I move forward slowly, in a daze. He was my friend, one of my best friends… but how could I even face him now. The trees thinned out, and I found myself in a small clearing. I felt a rain drop land on my head, "I hate rain, why is it always around when everything sucks." I slid down by a tree to try and stay dry. I should head back, but if I get soaked I could end up sick again. It would be easier to call Horologium, but I left my keys at the house. The rain picked up, I watched as the sky became dark and menacing. This weather really did seem to be a reflection of the chaos in my heart.

I wanted to see Natsu…but what could I even say if he were here. I do not think, I could ever tell him about this. I hugged my knees close to my chest, my lip pulsed with a pain I wished would just go away. "I really wanted...my first kiss to be with him." I told myself, feeling like Loke had stole from me. It was not once, but three he took three. The rain seemed to slow, I looked up surprised it was stopping so quickly. As the sun broke through the clouds a rainbow formed. My heart felt like someone snapped it in half.

* * *

Natsu, walked through the forest on his way back to the house. His fight with Loke earlier seemed to creep into his mind as he got closer to the house. Loke told him that Lucy had someone she liked, and he was trying to win her over. That sentence stopped there fight, Natsu did not know she liked someone. After that Loke asked him to take the rent to town and have it mailed. He was so distraught about Lucy, that he said yes trying to get away. What he did yesterday popped into his head. "She can never find out," he told himself, feeling like an ass. If he had known… he never would have done it impulse or not. Natsu walked up to the door, standing in front of it he found it hard to open. He plastered a big smile on his face readying himself he went inside.

"Lucy I'm back!" Natsu yelled walking into the room. The house was empty and no answer came. "Lucy?" Natsu called again, moving through the house trying to find her. Moving into the bedroom he found her curled up in the bed. "Lucy…" He could tell something was wrong. She was dirty, and a cut on her knee was covered in dry blood. Her face looked dead, as if she had seen a ghost. It was not like she was sick, no something happened.

"Oh, you're home," She said sitting up in the bed, "Sorry I'll get dinner ready."

She looked so bad he had to do something, "Don't worry I already ate in town."

"Oh really," She slowly laid back down.

Natsu went to the bathroom and wet a rag. Coming back over to her he placed the rag on her knee, "Have to clean this out." Natsu told her gently wiping away the blood, and dirt.

She flinched, "It okay I just fell, it is not that big of a deal." She pulled away from him, like she had just been touched by something horrible. "I can do it," She grabbed the rag from him whipping the rest of her knee off. She felt like she did not have a right to be showered with his kindness.

"What happened?" Natsu said grabbing her hand.

She looked away, "I told you I fell."

"You may have been avoiding me, but you have never done this." Natsu said.

"Nothing," She mumbled pulling her hand away, "Just a bad day I guess."

Natsu heart sank as he watch her move away from him. "Why wont you look at me, did I do something?" She stopped moving and shook her head fiercely. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back his way. Her eyes grew wide, and she quickly cover her mouth. "What happened!?" He asked again. She did not answer just turned her head to the side making sure to keep her mouth covered. He was becoming frustrated, grabbing her arm he pulled it away from her face.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled as he pinned her arms to the side, hovering over her.

"Why?" Natsu asked, as she turned her head to the side. "Why are you being like this?"

"I can't… say" Lucy mutter, "Oh yeah I saw a rainbow today, to bad it went away before you got back."

"There will be another one, now look at me!" Natsu snapped.

"I can't," She told him.

"Fine!" He shouted holding her hands in one of his he forced her face towards him. Immediately he notice, the swollen red mark on her lip. "All of this cause you bit your lip?" Natsu let go of her lost, there is no way it was that simple.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "If only." She tried to get the images for before out of her head.

"Than what?" Natsu pleaded. He wanted to make her feel better, but how could he if he did not know what was wrong.

She shook her head again, falling into his chest. "Can we just sit like this for a bit, I'll be better soon promise." Natsu held her tightly. "I just want to forget it, but until this heals I won't." She whispered. Lucy lifted her head up and Natsu looked down at her. "I am a terrible person." She said.

"No, you are anything but terrible." Natsu said giving her a bright smile.

* * *

Now things are getting a bit crazy, this chapter turned out so different than they way I first wrote it.

Thanks for reading, and to my regular reviewers thanks for the feedback it helps.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Wednesday **

I felt warm really warm, worried I could be sick again, I went to get up. Yet as I tried to move out of the bed I found myself stuck. Realizing what was going on, I opened my eyes to make sure I was not dreaming. I found myself glued to Natsu chest. I could not move my legs because he had wrapped his around mine like a I was a body pillow. His head was bent down resting slightly on mine. I could feel his soft breathing on my cheek. His hair tickled me as I moved my head up to look at him. My heart started to beat uncontrollably, he was close enough to kiss. I bent my head back down quickly, my heartbeat was so loud it might wake him. How did we end up like this? I remember him coming home. I was so upset that I tried to cover up the… my lip. I could not tell him, then I cried on his chest for a long time. Did I pass out?

I lifted my head again, "You stayed…" I whispered, smiling to myself. His eyes scrunched a bit, and I made sure not to speak again. I was so happy right now, if I woke him this time would end all too soon. I watched as his face became calm again, he looked so, so, oh whats the word. Adorable, better never tell him that, I giggled. As my eyes scanned over his face, spotting his lips I remember something I had all but forgotten. Loke, wasn't my first, when I gave that medicine to Natsu we kissed. Well not really, but it is good enough for me, kind of. I was rather transfixed on his lips… "Natsu?" I whispered. "You awake?" I said a little louder.

He is asleep it should be okay right? I just want a really one… just one. It is not like he would know. Yeah it would be a secret, just this once is okay right? Even if he wakes up I can just say it was, because he was to close so it was an accident. Right, just do it. Before I lost my courage, I moved slowly placing my lips on his. I thought I would pull away quickly, but now that this moment was mine… I did not want to stop. They were so much softer that I thought they would be for a man. My body felt like it was burning, this was nothing like when Loke kissed me. Pressing myself closer to him. I held my lips in place wishing I knew what it felt like to have this returned. Natsu shifted his head, which caused me to stop.

Natsu started to mumble, "Fire chicken, fire pizza, fire, fire, fire." I tried my hardest not to laugh. He shifted pulling me in closer, "Fire pie!" He said and bit down on my shoulder.

"OW!" I shouted, he shoot back.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO!" He shouted as he moved about franticly. Noticing he was about to fall off the bed I grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to me. "WHAOO!" He yelled unable to catch himself. He landed on top of me, after what I just did my heart could not take much more of this. "Lucy?" Natsu said hovering over me. "Why are we in bed?"

"Don't ask me," I said trying to keep myself from grabbing him and forcing him to kiss me. This is bad, really bad. I should not have done that, now all I want is for him to do it for real.

Natsu quickly moved off me, pushing himself up against the wall, "Pervert!"

"I AM N," I stopped...oh my god I was.

"What did you do to me!?" Natsu said grabbing the blanket covering himself.

"Oh stop acting like a girl, I did not… do anything." I told him, in a rather unconvincing manner.

"You're no fun," Natsu threw the blanket off to the side. "You didn't have to call me a girl." He jumped off the bed and stretched. "Question," he said.

"What?" I answered.

"You did something didn't you?" Natsu turned giving me a devilish grin.

My face became flushed, "You were hugging me when I woke up, you're the one who did something!" There was no way I was going to tell him what I did.

He bent back surprised, "Really!?" He seemed to become rather disappointed, "Well thats boring, you would think I would have done something crazier." I was speechless, the fact that he wanted to have done something worse...I just about burst. "Lucy?" Natsu waved his hand in front of my face a few times, "It was a joke, HELLO! anyone in there!?"

"Don't joke like that!" I yelled getting back to my senses.

"It not like that is what happened so what does it matter?" Natsu said with a rather nonchalant attitude about it. I could not say anything, because it did happen, just he was not the one doing it. Natsu raised an eyebrow watching me squirming. "Unless that is what you wanted to have happen." Natsu bent down close to my face grinning from ear to ear.

"I never said that!" I said backing away, why did he have to play around like that.

"tch."

"Did you just tch!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Nope," He said placing his hands on the back of his head walked out of the room.

I got up quickly following him out into the living room. "You did!"

"Never happened," Natsu said whistling, avoiding me.

"Lier," annoyed, I walked quickly to get in front of him. Yet he stopped dead in his tracks before I could do anything. I slammed into his back, "Ouch," I mumbled backing away slowly.

"It's bleeding," Natsu said pointing to my mouth. I had managed to reopen the wound on my lip.

"I get that," I said going to the kitchen to get a rag to clean it up with.

"How did you get that anyway?" Natsu asked from the doorway.

"I…it," It was rather hard to think about, "when I fell, I bit down on my lip." I said trying to not sound shaky.

"Clutz." Natsu said looking at me disappointed.

"Whatever," I said, it was better than what really happened. I stared at Natsu and something hit me. I have been able to be around him this whole time without getting flustered. Did kissing him, help? Maybe small things like being around him are not so bad anymore. As long as he does not get too close I think I'll be okay.

"Oh yeah, there is this thing that has been bugging me since yesterday," Natsu said, he had a rather concerned look on his face.

"...What?" I really hope he is not going to ask about what happened again.

"I was told you like someone, who is it?" Natsu stood rubbing his head, "cause I have gone through the list and I can't think of anyone."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" I yelled, do not tell me Erza said something.

"Wooow, calm down Loke told me yesterday," Natsu said waving his hands in front of him.

"...Loke, told you," My mood became sour. He did not tell Natsu that I liked him...but is thinking I do like someone a good thing?

"Reacting like that it must be true," Natsu said, coming up to me he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I gave it a lot of thought, and no matter who it is I'll help." He smiled proudly at the idea of helping me. My heart went from bursting to breaking in a matter of minutes.

"Oh, I see," I said taking his hand off my shoulder I gripped it hard, "...Thanks."

"Of course what are friends for!" He said happily, "Now who is it?"

"Secret," I tried to smile.

"Really, how am I going to help when I don't know who it is?" Natsu gave me a quick tap on the head. I shrugged and walked away. "Where you goin?" He asked.

"To get ready we have to go to town, we are low on money because of my rent." I really did not want to go to town anymore than doing anything else. Yet, it could help get my mind of all of this. First Loke kisses me, and now Natsu is going to help me with my love life… this is ridiculous. Oh where did that perfect morning go, I sighed.

"Oh, guess I'll wait for you outside," Natsu said leaving me alone. How do I change his mind? I should have thought about it before I blew up like that. He did not even seem fazed by the idea of me liking someone. This is horrible, I really thought we might have been getting closer. That when I was sick and last night meant something. I thought maybe I could have meant a bit more to him than just a friend.

I went to grab my bag, passing through the bathroom I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror. "I look like shit," I said, looking at the bags under my eyes, still covered in dirt from yesterday. I wanted to bathe, but Natsu was already waiting. So I washed my face and wiped the dirt off. I should at least change, going to the bedroom I picked out some random clothes. Picking up my bag, I did a quick check to make sure I had everything. "Wait… where is my notebook?" I dropped the bag and started frantically looking for my book. This is bad, where could it be? It has everything in it, and I mean everything. If Natsu reads that...I am screwed. I tossed the room apart, but I could not find it.

"Lucy, what's takin so long?" Natsu said walking into the room, he became rather confused. "Why are you tearing up the house?"

"Have you seen my notebook?" I asked moving into the bathroom to see if I might have left it in there.

"Uuuuuh," Natsu seemed to not know what I was talking about.

"It is small and green, with a sunflower on it," I said hoping it would help. If he does know where it is, oh please tell me he has not read it. Natsu was quiet, I turned to look at him. He turned to the side. "Well, do you?" I asked walking over to him.

"Haven't seen it," Natsu said with a shrug, "We should go, we don't want to get back to late," Natsu walked past me and head back outside.

"I need to find it," I told him.

"You can look for it later I'll help," he kept moving not even bother to look back. I looked at the room, sighing I grabbed my bag and followed Natsu.

* * *

While walking back to the house, it started to get late. Natsu looked up at the sky as it turned from blue to orange and purple. He and Lucy found quite a few jobs to do and where in town much longer than he thought they were going to be. He did not mind seeing as one of the jobs involved beating up bandits. Sadly they were so weak he finished them in one move, but at least he got to beat someone up. He looked to Lucy who still had heavy bags under her eyes, they were all puffy and red from crying to much yesterday. He really hated it when she cried. Partly because she never seemed to explain why to him, but mostly because he wanted to beat the crap out of whoever made her cry. She has not said anything about yesterday, and he was itching to ask. He shook his head, knowing that it was not the best idea. One she was so upset that it might not be good to bring up. Two selfish as it was she had not avoided him at all since that time, and he figured she might again if he found out.

Spotting her bag, he thought about how much shit he was going to be in if she found out he had her notebook. He had not touched it since she was sick, but he put it in his bag wanting to read it later. He did not think she would get so upset about it. He really hoped she just forgot about it and he could sneak it back into her bag. Why does she want it so bad? It took him a minute to figure out what it most likely was. She wrote about that guy she likes! Natsu grinned wildly, so that is it, he thought. No way she was getting it back until he found out who it was. "MAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu started laughing maniacally.

"Do I even want to know what you are laughing about?" Lucy said giving him a you're nuts look.

"Nothing," Natsu made a small cough, and started walking a bit faster. He wanted to get back quickly to read. He wanted to know so badly he felt like he might break out into a run. He thought if he found out who it was, then maybe it would not bother him so much. He was sure that not knowing who she liked, was what was driving him crazy about the whole thing. If he knew he could help her. Plus, stop this horrible feeling that kept creeping up inside. He shoved the feeling back down very, very, far down. She could not blame him for reading it, it was her fault for not telling him in the first place. Did she not know how mean it was to keep secrets from friends? He was trying to make himself feel better about prying into her personal things. Not that he minded that much in the first place, just if she found out he was dead, in the grave young dead.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. He stopped and turned to her, she was at least a good 100 feet away. She throw up her hands and gestured for him to stay put. He waited for her to catch up, wondering how he was going to get away from her so he could look at her notebook. "Can you not walk so fast, or are you trying to ditch me?" Lucy gave him a glare walking up to his side.

"Not really, just want to get back," he said moving forward again.

"Are you still going to help me look for my notebook?" She asked.

He clenched his jaw, she did still want to find it, "of course."

"One thing if you… wait never mind if I say it you will do it for sure," Lucy slapped Natsu hard on the back and laughed. He smiled at the small pain that he felt, she really was like her old self again. They walked on laughing about things here and there about stuff from the past. Natsu was so glad to see her in a good mood again. Maybe something good happened in town on one of the jobs, or was it because he told her he would help with the guy she likes. Even though the idea of helping her with any kind of romance was not something he enjoyed in the least. Before he knew it they were back at the house, the time flew by a fast when they where actually being friendly. As he thought about the notebook he came up with a idea that just might work. Walking into the house he dashed to his pack and grabbed the notebook shoving it into his pocket. "Natsu?" Lucy called walking in just as he finished.

"Thought I would check my pack, not there," Natsu said.

"Why would it be there?" Lucy asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Who knows. I had an idea, how about I look for it outside, you might have left it by the river or over by where you train. I can sniff it out after all." Natsu pointed to his noise, and hoped she would agree.

"I do not remember taking it there, but it is worth a look," she paused a big smile came across her face, "Okay I'll take the house."

Natsu fist pumped the air, and Lucy gave him an odd look. "Just glad to help," he said fisting the air a few more times to try and sell it. Lucy waved him off giving him the okay to leave. Natsu dashed out of the house and heading for the river. Almost shaking, he was so ready to be found out, he never thought that would work. Patting the notebook in his pocket, he smiled to himself. "You can't keep something like this from me." He ran to the river and planted himself on the ground pulling out the book. Flipping to a random page he started to read.

"I still can not believe he is here, what am I going to do. Every time he is around I get so"

"Natsu"

Natsu quickly slammed the journal shut and turned to find Loke standing behind him. "What do you want?" He asked, he was so close to finding out why did he have to show up.

"How is Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Natsu did not understand why he would show up just to ask him that.

"I messed up, really bad. I do not think she wants to see me anytime soon." Loke looked rather under the weather.

"Won't know until you ask her." Natsu told him, not really caring about his problem, he just wanted to get back to the book.

Loke came and sat down next to Natsu, "She did not tell you, of course she didn't." He shook his head, looking at Natsu like this was not a very good idea.

"What did she not tell me? and what does that have to do with how she is feeling?" Natsu cocked his head to the side rather lost.

"I am not really in the mood to have you beat the crap out of me, so you'll just have to ask her yourself. Anyway how is she, good?" Loke asked, with what seem like his own cloud of dread hover over his head.

"Great I would say, she even stopped avoiding me," Natsu looked like he was on cloud nine thinking about it.

"Did not see that coming, how did that turn out as a good thing for you…" Loke looked even worse.

"You are going to drive me up the wall talking like that, all this hush, hush, what did you do?" Natsu's patience was running out, he wanted Loke to stop talking in circles and get to the point.

"It does not matter as long as she is okay." Loke said patting Natsu on the shoulder.

"What is with you, showing up asking about Lucy, talking about something you did but you're not even going to tell me." Natsu was irritated this conversation was starting to really bug him.

"You can beat me up for it later," Loke sighed bending his head back to look up at the sky. "You win, ha you don't even know, but you still win." Loke let go of Natsu shoulder, "You know how much I just want to punch you right now."

"What the hell did I do, well if you want to fight I'm up for it." Natsu stood and pounded his fists together. "I have been looking to have a good battle for a while," He said excited about fighting someone who wasn't a wimp or a tree.

"Already told you, not in the mood," Loke sighed, "don't worry I am sure when you find out you will force Lucy to call me, and fight me then." Before Natsu had the chance to grab Loke and start a fight anyway he vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu yelled at the gold puff left behind. Natsu plopped back onto the ground disappointed. He would have punched a tree down if he was not so sick of doing it. He crossed his arms and huffed, "you should have just fought me." He picked up the journal, and flipped back to the page he was on.

"I still can not believe he is here, what am I going to do. Every time he is around I get so flustered. What am I going to tell him, how do I explain this. It would be so much"

"NATSU!"

He almost threw the notebook, quickly tucking it into his pocket he turned around. "Lucy?"

"Find it?" She asked running up to him.

"No," he mumbled, even though it was Lucy he was pissed that he still did not get to find out who she liked.

"That is okay come back to the house, there is a surprise for you." Lucy smiled grabbing his arm pulling him up from the ground.

"Surprise!?" He asked intrigued.

"Yup, now hurry up." Lucy looked to be glowing she was so overjoyed.

As they neared the house Natsu smelled something familiar. "Is that what I think it is?" Natsu said licking his lips.

"There is no point in blinding folding you with a noise like that," Lucy laughed and let go of Natsu rushing into the house. Natsu followed wiping away the drool forming at the edge of his mouth. As he walked in Lucy bowed to him stepping aside to show what she had done like a showgirl. "It is amazing what you can do with research and a torch."

"Fire chicken, fire mug, fire pizza, and even fire pie," Natsu looked like he might break down and cry.

Lucy scratched the side of her cheek, "I wanted to do this for you yesterday as a thank you for mailing my rent for me, but that did not happen so here you go, sorry it's late."

"Shamnks sohom mooch!" Natsu said through the food he was already stuffing into his mouth. Lucy was shocked by how fast he went to it. Giggling at his awful table manners. "Osh Ishh shemt shup whish Shloskie."

"Okay I can not make out a single word you just said." Lucy said sitting down to eat her rather normal meal.

Natsu swallowed hard, "I ran into Loke." He said shoving more food into his mouth.

Lucy dropped her fork, looking rather sad and pissed all at the same time. "Oh really?"

Natsu made sure to shallow before talking again this time. "Yeah he said he made you mad, and that I had to ask you if I wanted to know what he did." Lucy was silent, Natsu looked up from his food and saw her placing her hand on the cut on her lip. He stopped eating, as things started to piece themselves together in his mind. Loke went back to Lucy when he went to town, Lucy was upset when he got back. She was freaking out about her mouth, Loke said he really pissed her off. "Don't tell me…" Natsu said slowly as the finally piece came together. "IT WAS LOKE"S FAULT!?" Natsu shouted knocking his chair over as he stood abruptly.

"Nothing happened," Lucy said pulling her hand away.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll beat it out of him! Call him out now!" Natsu said as flames engulfed his body and a rage that Lucy only saw when protecting the guild came out.

"NO! It never happened!" Lucy grabbed her keys and held them close to her chest. "Okay, I just want it to have never happened so I can look at him again and smile and we can be friends!"

Natsu grabbed the table and tossed it to the side, "what is with you people, WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"It was just a…" Lucy stopped unable to finish, if she said it than it really happened and there was no hiding it ever again.

Natsu stomped over to her and pulled the keys out of her hand, "How does this work I'll call him myself!" Natsu went to take Loke's key, when Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Stop, I'll tell you." Lucy was shaking, Natsu did not want to scare her… He put out his flames and placed the keys in her hand. She seemed to calm down a bit, she looked away, letting go of his arm. He knew it, she was going to start that again if he found out, but he could not handle it anymore. "He kissed me, and bit me," She mutter so quietly if it was not for the fact that Natsu had good hearing he would not have heard it.

"Lucy, you can hit for me this later," Natsu said. Lucy looked up to him concerned for what he might do. Grabbing her arm he pulled her up to him.

* * *

They just keep getting longer...

Thanks for reading ^.^


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Thursday**

Midnight… where did he go it has been hours. Several hours ago Natsu found out about what happened between me and Loke. He ripped Lokes key off the ring and ran out. I have been trying to find him ever since. Loke won't die… but with how long it has been I can not help but think something horrible has happened. "Natsu!, Natsu!" I keep calling for him, I have been doing it so long that my throat is starting to get sore. I found my self by the river, the moon reflected in the water. This is the fourth time I have looped back here hoping he was back. I sat down at the edge and splashed the image away. As the water rippled back into place, I heard a cracking of branches. "Natsu!" I yelled turning to find only a rabbit dashing off. Where did you go? What is happening? With a heavy sigh I headed back through the forest.

* * *

Several hours earlier.

Natsu bent down to kiss Lucy, but stopped himself. She was so hurt by being kissed by Loke, he would only be doing the same thing. He felt wrong because he did do it already. He felt low, lower than dirt. What woman would want to be kissed by someone she does not like. His feelings turned to pure rage, how could he do this to her? Partly talking to himself, but more to the man who pushed it way too far. Natsu then ripped Loke's key off her ring and ran out of the house. He did not stop running for a long time. He was at least sane enough to know that Lucy did not need to see what he was going to do. Stopping, he held out Loke's key, "How does she do it, gate thingy open!" Nothing happened and Natsu was too pissed to keep trying. "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT HERE, OR I'LL BREAK THIS THING!" Natsu screamed readying to snap the key in half.

"Happened faster than I thought it would…" Loke showed up in front of Natsu. Before Loke had the chance to do anything else Natsu charged at him.

"ASSWHOLE!" Natsu yelled as his fist landed on Loke's face. Loke went flying into a tree. Slamming into the trunk, the wind was knocked out of him by how much force was put into the attack. Loke tried to stand, but Natsu was on top of him. Pounding him into the ground. As Natsu emotions went out of control, his fire turned a dark crimson color. "How could you do that. How could you make her cry like that!"

Loke grabbed Natsu's arm and flung him off, "Because, I am the worlds biggest idiot!" Standing Loke's fists began to glow as he readied to fight back. He stepped back a bit as he watched Natsu rise from the ground.

"So that gives you the right to do what you want!?" Natsu cracked his neck and slowly marched towards Loke. "That gives you the right to hurt her!?" Loke backed away further, honestly terrified by the animal walking his way. "WELL!?" Loke froze unable to make his feet move anymore. Loke could feel his key getting hot enough to explode. Natsu was a pillar of flame, the ground seemed to melt with each step he took. All sense of right and wrong were gone nothing but fury was left.

"I don't." Loke said, accepting that there was no fighting this.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DON'T!" Natsu shouted ramming his fist into Loke's stomach. Loke was hit so hard he was sent flying into the air. Natsu saw that Loke was starting to fade, "I don't think so!" Natsu jumped kicking Loke back to the ground. Loke's body could not take anymore, and vanished. Natsu's fist landed on the ground forming a small crater, barely missing the last of Loke. "Why are you so weak! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN HIT YOU AGAIN!" He screamed into the now empty forest. As his emotions hit a breaking point flames erupted out. Wiping out every tree in a 50 foot circle around him. He wabbled back and forth as his magical energy ran dry. "Shit," He managed to get out before slamming into the ground.

* * *

Sitting down in front of the door to the house. My feet were killing me, and there was still no sign of Natsu. My eyes were heavy, and my body wanted to sleep. I slapped my hands to my face, "Don't fall asleep!" I stood and got ready to start looking again. I wabbled a bit, causing me to to stand awkwardly just to stay up right. I pinched my legs waking them enough to get moving. "Okay you can do this," I told myself slowly walking into the field. "Natsu!, Natsu!," I called to him, "Nats.." my voice cracked. "Cough cough cough!" It was too sore to keep calling him like that. This did not stop me, I continued into the forest. After a while I spotted a wobbly shadow in the distance. "NATSU!" I burst into a run even through my legs did not want to support it. Nearing he came into full view, it was him I was not imagining it. He looked up and smiled warily.

"Sorry," Natsu lost his feeting and he started to fall over. I slid like an all star baseball player and caught him before he hit.

"What happened where have you been!" I yell at him, he scrunched his face.

"Could you not yell it hurts my head." He muttered, "I used up all my power so it took awhile to get back okay."

"How far did you go, why didn't you rest you would have been fine by now most of the time," I lifted Natsu back up into a sitting position.

"Figured you would be out looking for me…I did not want you to look all night." Natsu gave me a warm smile and laughed about my stubborness.

"Idiot!" I shouted, bringing my hand down on his head.

"Ow, I am weak here," Natsu grabbed my hand and used it to hit my head.

"Than you should have rested." I told him taking my hand back.

"From the looks of it so should you," Natsu grinned, falling onto my lap.

"Natsu!?" I yelled surprised.

"Tired, let me for a bit," He closed his eyes and started snoring immediately.

"This is not the best place to do that," I sighed, petting his hair gently. "I am tired too you know." I yawned, I was tired enough to fall asleep sitting. As Natsu shifted, Loke's key fell out of his hand. I picked it up, what happened between the two of you? Besides Natsu being out of energy there was no damage to him. "Gate of the lion, I open thee, Leo," Nothing happened. "Did Natsu beat you that badly?" I stared at the man who was now spread out, snoring like a cow. I giggled and slid out from under him, then hoisted him onto my back. He might be able to sleep here, but I don't think it is a good idea to stay outside. "Why are you so heavy?" I mumbled struggling to move. Being exhausted was not helping in the least, this was going to be a long walk back.

After a while the hard object in his pocket was starting to drive me nuts. Every time I moved my left leg back it stabbed my side. It was bad enough that I was tired, that stupid thing in his pocket was killing me. I tried to reach for it several times, but I start to lose my grip on Natsu. Thankfully I could see the opening, I broke through the tree line into the field of daisies, "Finally." My body seemed more relieved than I was, my legs gave way and I started to fall forward. "Ouch," I muttered into the dirt and broken flowers my face was shoved into. Natsu continued to sleep, I rolled him off me. Laying flat on the ground, I stared up at the clouds moving away from the moon. I sat up as the full moon's light lit the field, it looked like the night I first came here.

"I never thought I would be here this long...or that you would show up." I smiled at Natsu, who flinched as the bright light from the moon hit his face.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times he spotted me. "Lucy?"

"Now you wake up," I shook my head at him.

He rolled onto his back, "Wow."

"Pretty right, it is one of the reason's I stayed here," I stared up at the moon with him, "I would come out here and stare up at the moon, whenever I was sad or lonely." I hugged my knees to my chest, "It was lot harder than I thought it would be. I did not realize how much I relied on all of you, how much I loved being with everyone." I felt Natsu grab my shoulder pulling me onto the ground.

"Just lay like that, you don't need to explain it." Natsu grinned as we lay staring up at the sky.

"Your hard to carry," I laughed.

"So are you," He said laughing with me.

"Yeah, you and Happy always say that," I did not like that, but it was kind of how they were. "But there are worse things you could do."

He stopped and turned his head to look at me, "Are you going to be okay?"

I did not say anything for a while. The clouds came back covering the moon again. Turning to him, I smirked, "I am a big girl, I can take it." He looked worried. "Really, I was upset, but when I think about it it was both our faults. Well not the biting thing that was all him."

Natsu reached his hand up and touched the wound on my lip, "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head and his hand moved away. I sat up, standing I went to go inside, but Natsu grabbed my hand and stopped me. "I am sorry," He looked like he was thinking about something important.

"If it is about beating up Loke, I figured that was going to happen at some point." I told him.

He gripped my hand tighter, "It's not that…" he paused, "For something I did in the past, I can't help but think it would have made you cry like you did before."

I bent down and placed my other hand on his head, "I debut there is anything you could do that would make me cry like that."

He grinned, and let go of my hand jumping to his feet. "Thanks."

"Of course," I smiled and we walked back into the house together.

* * *

Lucy passed out the minute she got inside and sat on the couch. She looked happy, and giggled every now and than. He thought about moving her to the bed, but she looked so comfortable he did not see the benefit of it. Instead he went and washed, he did not care about bathing all that much, but he still felt dirty emotionally. Not that water was going to wash that away, he believed it anyway. After washing he still felt, shitty but it was a bit better. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen. He was sure some food would bring his energy back. He looked out at the living room from the doorway. The table and his chair where still on the ground with the food all over the floor. He sighed at the thought of the food she made him, he only got to eat half of it before he blew up. He grabbed the table and and chair setting them back up right. Being to lazy to go and get something to clean the floor up with he took his towel and scooped it up. Tossing the food in the trash, he stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "Much better," He said proudly. As the sun broke through the window he walked over bending down he stared at Lucy. Forgetting completely that he was stark naked.

Lucy tossed and turned, was she having a nightmare? Natsu shook her a few times to wake her, she sprang up. "You alright?" Natsu asked straightening up.

Lucy turned to look, her head became as red as a cherry. "WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" She screamed covering her eyes.

"What?" Natsu looked down at himself, putting his hand on the back of his head laughing. "Totally forgot about those," He said looking back to her.

"That is not the point go put some clothes on!" Lucy shouted through her hands.

"Oh, yeah guess I should do that." Natsu scurried off back to the bathroom. Picking his pants up Lucy's notebook fell out of his pocket. He looked about quickly to make sure Lucy was not around. Then he picked it up and stuffed it back into his pants.

"And put some clean clothes on!" Lucy yelled from the other room. Natsu huffed and went to his pack. Grabbing out the only other outfit he brought. Lucy never understood how he only owned a few sets of clothes, and he never understood why she had to have so many. He pulled the shirt over his head. Once the shorts were on he grabbed the notebook from his other pair.

"Should I put it back?" he mumbled, staring at it. He did not want to yet, so he put it into his pocket and went back out into the living room. "Happy now?" Natsu said walking into the room. There was no answer, he dashed over. "Asleep again?" He said peeking over the arm of the couch. Lucy was out cold, she was not ready to be up before. "Hehehehe," Natsu covered his mouth with his hand, as she shifted. Sneaking away quickly, now that she was asleep he could read it. Natsu planted himself on the floor of the bedroom, making sure to face the door just in cause she came in. He couldn't remember what page he was on before so he just opened it to a random page hoping for the best.

"Today we fought, he honestly thought I slept with Loke! The nerve of that man!"

Natsu scoffed at the page, "What he was convincing." Natsu thought back to what Loke said to him. "I even slept with her the other night when she was scared." Natsu froze, he was not convincing at all. Natsu felt like an dolt, shaking it off cause it was already over he went back to reading.

"He is so thick headed, it is like talking to a wall sometimes."

Natsu felt like ripping the page out. "What is this just an entry about how much she can insult me."

"This is why telling him how I really feel is impossible." Natsu was glad he did not tear the page out cause he was finally getting somewhere. "I wonder how he will react when he finds out. Hahaha as if he is ever going to find out. Liking a person is such a pain, my heart goes through a rollercoaster of emotions. I feel like the only way I can talk to about this. Is on this paper."

"Oh just get to the point tell me who it is already!" Natsu yelled at the page.

"I wonder if it would be easier to just say it? Would he accept me? Would it work out? Would he still be my friend even if he does not?"

"Natsu!" Natsu dropped the book to the ground and looked up horrified. Lucy stood in the doorway, she looked mad enough to break out into her own flames. "So when did you find it, just now or maybe you hid it from me!?" Lucy stomped over, picking the notebook up off the ground.

"I was trying to find out who you like," Natsu said backing away a bit.

"Did you?" Lucy looked a little worried for a moment.

"No! I never got a chance to get that far, every one kept interrupting me!" Natsu stopped and his face grew pale, he should not have said that.

"OH, so you did hid it from me!" Lucy yelled at him, he put up his arms ready for her attack.

Lucy gripped the notebook tightly, than grabbed Natsu's hand. "Burn it!"

Natsu was shocked she did not want him to know that badly. "Is he so important that even I can't know!?" Natsu was pissed, this was stupid why could she not just say it. Natsu pulled his hand away, "I am not doin it." He got to his feet and walked away.

"Stop right there!" Lucy grabbed his shoulder and held him there. A heavy sweat broke out on his face, he could feel the menacing darkness growing behind him. "Don't think you can just walk away from this one." Natsu slowly turned his head back spotting the evil woman standing behind him he tried to run. She pulled him back kicking his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor, then she slammed her elbowed his stomach. Backing away she returned to normal, "much better."

"That really hurt," Natsu said rolling to his side holding onto his stomach from the pain.

"It should have, that is what you get for looking into a girls private things." Lucy noded, then she took the notebook and ripped out the pages. "If you will not burn it, I'll do it myself." Natsu gave up on the idea of stopping her even if she did not burn it, she would never let him look at it again.

"Who is so important, that you would burn it?" Natsu muttered.

"Maybe one day I can tell you, after all you are suppose to be help me right, so you'll find out at some point." Lucy smiled weakly, crumpling the papers in her hand.

"I changed my mind, I do mind who it is, and I don't like um." Natsu was sick of this whole liking a guy thing. Lucy started laughing hard enough that tears started to form. "Why is that funny!?"

"If only you knew just how ironic that was." Lucy wiped the tears away, she unscrunched the paper and place it back in the notebook. "Maybe I'll let you read it." She smiled at the now tattered notebook. It held a lot more than just her feelings for Natsu it would be a waste to burn it.

"Really!? hand it over!" Natsu outstretched his hand and tried to grab the notebook.

"I said maybe, and I can tell you it sure is hell ain't going to be right now," Lucy said pulling away, she went to shove it back in her bag.

"Then you shouldn't of said it," Natsu huffed.

"Heard that, if I find you with this again," She stopped and glared at him, "It will be a whole lot more than an elbow to the stomach."

Natsu flinched back, "AYE SIR!"

Lucy laughed again, moving into the bathroom she pointed to the kitchen. "You should go, unless you want to be stuck in there until I finish my bath." Natsu nodded and dashed past her. "Could you do me a favor and heat the water?" she smiled at him, "And you don't have to heat the tank, you're not a home appliance after all, the other way is fine."

"Sure," Natsu answered, she gave him a thumbs up and closed the door. Natsu went outside to the side of the house where the opening for the fire pit for the bath was. He tossed some logs in the hole and lit the thing. He then slumped up against the wall with an annoyed look. All that did was make him want to know more. Cause now he wanted to punch this guy in the face. This guy meant so much to her that she was different when ever the subject even came up. He felt like some invisible person was stealing her away. If he knew maybe he could at least... nothing there was nothing. No benefit at all for knowing, he sighed. Even though that was true he still wanted to find out, not to help anymore. Just to know if it was a guy good enough or one he could beat the crap out of.

"I barely got out of that one…" Natsu thoughts were broken by the muffled sounds on the other side of the wall. He pressed his ear up against the wall to try and hear her better. "He almost found out, I have to be more careful." Natsu was rather glad about Lucy's habit of talking to herself. He hoped she would say it, no he need her to say it. "I had to fall in love with a guy who does not think about others personal stuff at all." Natsu backed away from the wall and his mouth dropped. He rushed back into the house and slammed the bathroom door open. "WHAA, What are you doing!?" Lucy screamed, as Natsu walked over to the bath.

"It's me!?" Natsu said, leaning into her face.

She backed away shocked, "You did read it!?"

Natsu face became a pink color, "So it is."

Lucy slapped her hands over her mouth, "I...I,"

Natsu pulled her hands away from her face, "Now I don't feel so bad about wanting to do this before." He leaned into her, placing his lips on hers. He let go of her hands, they fell into the water. He placed his arms around her and pulled her into himself. He moved deepening the kiss with out thinking at all, he was moving on instinct. Lucy's eyes widened her face heated to a unfamable temperature. She exploded, fainting her head fell back. "Lucy?" Natsu said as he held her now out cold body. He shook her a few times trying to get her to wake up. "Come on it is not safe to pass out in a bath." Natsu brain snapped, she was in the bath. "It is not safe to pass out naked in front of me…" Natsu spoke trying to peel his eyes away. He shut them tight and lifted her out of the bath. He laid her down on the bed and quickly cover her with the blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed. Shaking his head to get the images out, if he did not then he might do something.

"Why did you cover it up?" Natsu said looking over at Lucy he placed his hand on her face. Though until he knew that it was him, he himself did not understand how he felt. He could no longer brush it off as something hormonal. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I think I like you too." He said pulling away. He got up and moved into the living room. He was too easily swaded to stay around her like that. He sat down on the couch waiting for her to wake up. He yawned as the time passed slowly. He only slept about an hour earlier and it was catching up with him. Before he realized he was asleep. Grinning about whatever, crazy dream he was having.

* * *

Finally! Now Lets get back to some less mushy stuff. Though the mushy is kind of fun to write too. Lol

Three more days look forward to what's going to happen next.

Always and forever thanks for reading! *.*


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Friday**

I am not to sure what happened yesterday, it was all fuzzy. Natsu came into the bathroom...and I can not seem to recall what happened after that. When I woke up...I was naked on the bed. I freaked out a bit, and went to look for Natsu, after dressing of course. He was not around instead he left a note saying, "You are sleeping too long! So I'm going to town. Be back soon." I went to train while he was gone to try and clear my head. When he came back it was like nothing happened. Which is why I started to believe nothing did. Well that was until that night when I went to bed. When I crawled in, Natsu hopped in next to me. When I asked why, he said, "Cause this time I am going to be the one who is next to you when you have a nightmare." After that there was no moving him, he hugged me close to himself. Muttering a few things I could not make out. Which brings us to now.

The sun broke through the window and I sat up. Looking to my side I watched the snoring bed hog next to me. "I don't think I got any sleep," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, they burned from being too dry. Watching his merry drooling face, bugged me. How nice for you, just leave a woman thinking you're going to do something then pass out after a few minutes. The sleep deprivation put me in a bad mood. The only way I could see feeling better was this.

"THONK!" Natsu fell onto the floor as I kicked him off the bed.

He sat up and rubbed his head, "What was that for!?" He looked at me irritated, which quickly changed to a wide grin. "You look horrible, like a red eyed raccoon!" He said through his over the top laughing, pointing at me.

I shoved my foot in his face, "Whose fault do you think that is!?"

He grabbed my ankle, "I did not do anything, so why is it my fault!?" He pulled me onto the floor with him, "payback!"

"Ouch," I said rubbing my side, I glared at him.

"Hahahaha, it's like having a evil raccoon try and attack me," Natsu was laughing so much he had to hold his side. I jumped him knocking him back into the floor. "WOW!" His cheeks showed a slight bit of blush. He turned to the side and covered his mouth with his hand, "I did not know you wanted it so badly." I backed away quickly, I felt like my whole body just turned a bright pink color. He pushed up placing his hands at his sides to hold himself up. "You're never any…" He stopped as he stared at me. "Hey you in there." He cocked his head to the side. I was frozen stiff from shock. He has always been kind of a perv, but this is a whole new level. He grabbed my shoulders shaking me a few times, "hey don't faint on me again."

"Faint!?" I said, "When did I do that?"

"Yesterday in the bath, when I," he stopped, "Wait you don't remember!?" He looked surprised, "so that is why you were acting so funny."

"Wait a minute slow down, what did you do!?" It was bad enough he came in while I was bathing, but now it sounds like he did something bad. He scratched his head as if trying to find a way to explain it. Then he outstretched his finger and gestured for me to come close. I bent in close eager to figure out. Then he gave me a small peck on the lips. I shot back slamming into the side of the bed. I cover my mouth, beyond confused.

"Well, that is not really how I thought you would react." He lean forward. "I kind of more picture it going like, Oh Natsu you beast, and then you would leap into my arms." He put his hand on his chin and started to think.

"What do you mean, oh Natsu you beast? Why in the world would I do that!?" I screamed at him.

"Well cause you like me," He said with a nod, still thinking it should have gone the way he imagined it.

"That does not change the fact the I would not…" I stopped and pushed myself up onto the bed. "How did you know?" I said peeking over the other side of the bed.

"How is the world did you get over there so fast, you really are a pro at avoiding people." Natsu said moving around the bed, squatting next to me.

"Don't change the subject, it was Erza, no Loke, wait you read about it in my notebook!?" I placed my hands on my face going threw all the ways this could have happened.

"Actually…" Natsu placed his hand on my head. I looked up at him waiting for answer. "You did."

My hands fell down and my mouth dropped, "How, no wait, there is no way."

"Thin walls, and talking to yourself, did you in." Natsu grinned.

"Wait that means you were eavesdropping!" I could not believe he found out that way. I really pictured something more dramatic.

"Uhhhhh," He removed his hand in a flash he was gone.

"NASTU!" I screamed going after him. "Get back here!"

"It would not be good for my health so I think not!" He shouted back making a break for the front door. I caught a hold of his scarf and tried to pull him back. It slipped off and he was out the door. When I managed to get outside he was already gone.

"I'm not that scary," I sighed and slumped to the ground. Apparently it was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. He did not say yes, but from the looks of it he did not say no either. Maybe this will work out... Gripping his scarf in my hand, I smiled then wrapped it around my neck. "If you don't come back I'm keeping this!" I shouted into the field.

"Hey that's low," Natsu jumped down from the roof landing in front of me. Almost fell backwards, as I caught myself he grabbed the end of the scarf pulling it off. "Even if it is you, that is not happening." After wrapping it around himself he climbed back onto the roof.

"Get down!" I said stepping out in front of the house looking up at him.

"Nope cause you really are that scary," He nodded to himself, "Without a debut almost as scary as Erza."

"Oh, really?" I grabbed the side of the roof and pulled myself up. "I'll show you scary." Natsu went to jump off the roof, but I grabbed his leg. He started to fall forward he caught himself, kicking his leg forward which flung me into the roof. "Ow," I sat up, really how many times was this thing going to get reopened. Wiping the blood off my lip, I went to charge at Natsu, but stopped.

Natsu was standing in front of me. He leaned over pulling my face up to his,"I really hate that thing," he looked annoyed. "Why in the world did he bite you?"

Pulling away I sat down next to him, "so I would not forget."

"EEEEHHH, what kind of stupid reason is that!?" Natsu lounged for my keys.

I moved to the side and he slid into the roof tiles, "karma."

"Come on, I just want to talk to him." He turned to me and his face said otherwise. He twitched and kind of looked like he might burst into flames.

"You are a horrible liar," I shook my head at him and tucked my keys into my pocket.

"So what, I have good reason to want to kick his ass again." Natsu got up then he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" I said surprised.

"Getting down," He said and leaped off the roof. As we landed, the impact tossed the daisies into the air creating a small spiral around us.

Natsu placed me on my feet. "Could have got down myself," I told him. He shrugged, placing his hand on my face. "whaaa… wait don't," I pushed him away and scrunched down into a ball.

"There was a flower petal on your face." I felt his face next two my ear, "pervert," he whispered.

Shocked, covering my ear, "I am not, it was only one time!"

"Ooooooh, hehehe one time?" Natsu was having way too much fun teasing me.

"Not telling." I said scrunching further into my ball. Why is it I can not seem to keep my big mouth shut.

"Come on tell me," Natsu said grabbing my arm he flung me around to him. He dropped my hand as soon as he saw my face. He picked me up again princess style this time, "You know it is not fair to make a face like that."

"What face? Put me down." I said, but gripped around his neck tightly when I almost fell.

"Nope," he turned his head to face me, smiling brightly.

I hid my face in his neck, it felt like I might explode. "Your the one who's not fair," I mumbled. He laughed, taking me back inside.

He sat me down on the couch, "wait there a minute." I nodded and stayed put. Once he walked away, I melted into the couch. I can not handle this, my heart was beating so fast. There is no way he did not notice. I covered my face with my hands, I was acting like a little girl. I heard Natsu walk back into the room and straightened up quickly. "Okay sit still," He said placing the med kit Grams gave me down. I went to ask, but he placed some ointment on my lip. "The faster this is gone the better." Natsu huffed. I could not help, but smile I loved his kindness. "Hey don't move I'm not done." He said trying to put more stuff on my lip. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly. "Lucy?"

"Thank you," I almost started crying, together or not he was the best. "For being here, for staying, for fighting, for being you, for everything." He was quite, hugging me back. "I like you," I said softly.

"I know," he pulled away grinning.

* * *

Natsu, sat at the edge of the river fishing, wondering how he should say it. Lucy seemed fine that he did not, but he felt kind of wrong not doing it. He got her to actually say it out loud, so that means he should to. A small cloud of steam rose from his head, he did not think he could do it. It was not him, to do something like that, it was not like him to do any of this to begin with. Even though he told himself that, it still took every ounce of strength he had not to push her down earlier. "I did not think hearing it from her would make me like this." To him it almost felt like it was not real until she said that phrase. Does that mean she is going to think like I did unless I say something, he thought. Natsu brain felt like it might erupt, she would not think that right. He kissed her, there is no way she thinks he does not right? He could not help but think it would happen anyway. "So that means I have to say it…" Natsu sighed heavily, "this is way too complicated." Natsu sat catching fish for a few more hours before packing up and heading back to the house. He looked at his catch and smiled proudly, "I'll show you I can cook." Nearing the house he could smell food, he slouched over disappointed. Walking into the house he went straight for the fridge and tossed the fish inside.

"Big catch?" Lucy said bending back to look at him. He slammed the fridge shut and stomped off to the living room. "Huh? what was that all about?" She said placing the spoon down to go check on him. "Did it not go well, it looked like you got some good fish?" Natsu folded his arms into his chest and ignored her. She walked over to him and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "Now who is avoiding people?"

"Ish isht nocht avichinding yousht," Natsu tried to speak, but Lucy was squeezing his cheeks. She started dieing, pulling his cheeks out and smooshing them back over and over. Natsu grabbed her arms to stop her. "Having fun?" Natsu was irritated.

Lucy pulled her hands back and tucked them behind her back, "not really." Natsu face went bleek, she was obviously trying not to laugh. "Anyway is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Natsu muttered.

"Come one tell me or I'll do something mean," Lucy grinned evilly.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu blow her off. She stepped back stunned, then jumped at him. He fell into the couch, and Lucy sat on top of him. She began tickling him. "Hahaha stop hahaha, I said hahaha stop," Natsu grabbed her hands and flipped them onto the floor. Shit I did it again, He thought looking over her. She looked at him, surprised, than her face became flustered. Natsu thought back to all the times she had avoided him. "So that was why…" Lucy realized what he meant and her whole head turned red. Natsu wondered how long she has liked him, he was compelled to ask, "When did it start?"

"Do you really need to know that?" Lucy asked embarrassed.

"Well no, but I want to," Natsu grinned, "how about this, tell me or I'll do something mean."

"Hey don't copy me," Lucy continued to avoid the subject.

Natsu almost seemed excited that she did not answer. He bent down, "so that means I can do it right."

"No, I'll tell," Lucy figured from that tone it was going to be far worse than what she did. He let go of her and sat her up right.

"Go on than," Natsu gestured for her to speak up.

"If I had to pick a time when it first started to show up…" She was rather quite. Natsu bent in and put his hand to his ear to hear her batter. "The sakura tree," she mumbled.

"That long you're kidding me!" Natsu outburst.

"It is not my fault you are the densest thing on the planet!" Lucy shouted, annoyed by his reaction. Lucy got up and went back into the kitchen.

He followed her placing his hands on her shoulders he spun her around, "sorry, and before was about the food, I wanted to prove I could cook, but you were already doing it."

Lucy smiled softly, he really was so childish. "You can make it for me tomorrow, I'll eat it no matter how bad it is, promise."

"eehh, I said I was proving I could cook. Why did you assume it was going to be horrible?" Natsu was annoyed. Lucy laughed and patted him on the head. "Don't treat me like a kid," Natsu backed away angry.

"That is easier said than done." Lucy grinned and went back to cooking.

Natsu got mad, she wants to be that way fine I'll prove it! He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Would a kid do this?" Before Lucy had the chance to do anything Natsu kissed her on the neck. He let go and moved back some.

Lucy's leg gave out and she fell onto her knees. She looked up to him, holding her neck. "You…"

Natsu bent down, "can't say it now can you." Natsu, put his hands on his hips and started laughing triumphantly. He just made everything he did not prove a single point.

In that moment Lucy came up with a plan to get him back for all the teasing. She stood up, "You are still childish." Natsu stopped and glared at her. She moved over to him, "this is how it's done." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to him. She placed her lips on his neck and squeezed him closer. She made sure to leave a small mark. As she went to back away she felt heat, Natsu skin seemed to be burning.

"Are you trying to kill me," Natsu could not keep it together any longer. Lucy tried to back away, but Natsu held her in place. He shoved her into his chest, "don't move, if I look at you right now it could be really bad." Lucy, realized that might not have been a good idea. "Geez, I did not think you would do something like that with how you have been reacting. No matter how childish you think I am, I'm still a man." Even though Lucy liked him, and he had done some pervy things. She never thought he would… get like this. She pushed buttons she did not realize where even there. She hugged him tightly making up her mind, no matter what she was not walking away from this. Lifting her head she kissed him.

Natsu's eyes widened being blown away a second time. He did not know what to do, was this an okay, or something else? When she did not try to stop, he took it as an okay. He held the back of her neck and started to kiss her back. He was taking full control, and she was letting him. The heat he gave off threaten to consume her. She was going to lose her self in this. Lucy pulled away, and almost lost all ability to move. "...that is what it feels like to have it returned." Natsu raised an eyebrow, rather puzzled. Lucy seemed shaken almost as if she had been completely overpowered. Even though she started it, it was far more intense than she thought it would be.

"You okay?" Natsu grabbed her face and looked at her seriously.

"I think so," Lucy was having a hard time getting back to normal. She felt like it was still happening. Natsu backed away seeing that if he did anything else she might pass out again. He when he looked at her, he thought about that one time he kissed her while she was sleeping. He did not know if he should tell her, or keep it to himself. This brought about thinking about the notebook. When he keep that from her she turned into a demon. If she found out without him saying anything it could be bad.

"Huh, I have something to tell you," Lucy looked up slowly, she was still kind of a mess. "Remember when you were sick…" She nodded, and Natsu's throat got kind of dry. He really hoped she did not freak out. "I kind of…" He bent his head down, unable to look at her, "kissed you." He heard Lucy fall to the floor, he looked back worried. Her body could not take anymore, it overloaded.

"Hahahaha," she laughed at her inability to control herself.

"Thought you would be mad." Natsu scratched his head, "things never seem to go how I imagine them."

"Guess I should be angry, if it was not for the fact that I…" Lucy stopped, she almost spat it out without thinking again.

"Huh?" Natsu sat down cross legged, and looked like he was thinking really hard. He felt like he knew, it was on the tip of his tongue. The things she said before floated about in his head. "I did not! It was only one time! If it was not for the fact that I." Natsu expression became rather distorted as he tried to put the puzzle together. "Did you do something to me?" Natsu was not really talking to Lucy. She tried to get away before he figured it out, but she still could not move. Natsu looked over at her, and she started to whistle like there was nothing to say. "YOU DID!" Natsu shouted, her face gave it all away. "Ha, you can't call me dumb anymore I figured three things out all on my own." He was amazed with himself, first Loke, than Lucy liking him, and now… His face grew dull rather quickly, he had no idea what she did. He went to speak, but stopped himself if she knew he did not know he would have to take back what he just said. He went back to thinking, he just had to find out. He could guess, but if he was wrong than if would blow up in his face.

"If you say so, but from the looks of it you have no idea what I did. Me liking you was because you eavesdropped. So honestly you only figure out one thing." Lucy nodded glad he was not to good at these things. If he found out the teasing would never stop, so she zipped her mouth shut.

"No, I figured it out!" Natsu yelled, which was a complete lie. Lucy looked worried, so she must have believed him. This gave him a few second, but it came down to a guess in the end.

"BANG!" They were interrupted by a lid falling to the floor.

Lucy jumped up, "The food!" It had boiled over, now ruined. Lucy went to grab the pot to move it before it got worse.

Natsu pulled her back, "what are you stupid!" He shoved her aside and picked up the pot throwing it into the sink. "Were you trying to hurt yourself!" Lucy looked at Natsu's hands as the heat sizzled away.

"Sorry," Lucy held his hand, "are you okay?"

"Fires kind of my thing," Natsu thought that was pretty apparent.

"I know, but still…" She was gloomy.

Natsu pulled his hand back and his fire came out, "see fine." He saw her brighten a bit. "Okay this gives me the chance to cook for you, maybe it was meant to happen." He put out his flame and patted her on the shoulder. She nodded, he sent her off saying it needed to be a surprise.

* * *

As I waited for Natsu to finish cooking I tried to find something to preoccupy myself with. I sat on the couch and looked about the room. I spotted the carpet under the table had been flipped up from our ruff housing early. When I bent over to fix it I saw a weird line in the floor. Pushing the table out of the way, I flipped the carpet up. There was an old cellar, I peeked over at Natsu he was cooking away. No reason to bother him with this, so I pulled it open. A large cloud of dust formed, I cover my mouth making sure not to inhale any of it. Moving down the steps I was hit in the head by the light bulb. I found the string pulling it the light came to life. "Wow," It was full of old antique furniture, books, and clothes. I was drawn to the books, brushing the dust off I read some of the titles. "The Way to Beat Fate, History of Magic, Understanding Different Dimensions." My heart fluttered, this was astounding. "Did a scholar live here?" I grabbed up several of the books and went to go back upstairs. I stopped noticing a small vase, I picked it up as well and left the basement. I set the books down then put the vase on the table. "Some flowers would brighten up the room." I went and popped my head into the kitchen, "Natsu I am going to go pick some flowers." He waved his hand at me busy with his work. If only I knew, after that night, my life would never be the same.

When I got outside it was dark, because the full moon was two days ago. Walking into the field I bent down to get some of the daisies. A large gust of wind, blew the flowers out of my hand. My body started to shake as a feeling of dread came over me. "That took much longer than I thought it would."

* * *

And it begins.

Thanks for readying!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Time Cut Short**

My body was stiff, as I turned slowly to find who was speaking. A man… I think, walked towards me casually across the field, hands tucked behind his back. It was hard to see what he looked like because of the lack of lighting, but something about him was wrong. I could not control the fear that came over me with each step that he took. "I must thank that idiot spirit for getting me out of that dreadful forest, and the flame boy cause now I have a new body." He was only a few feet from me now. "You…" He spoke with so much disdain in his voice, "you are the one that got away." He pulled his arms out and grabbed my face. The half animal half man body he had became apparent as his claws dug into my cheeks. He had the chest and head of a man, but the legs and arms of a beast. A large scar seemed to stretch from his shoulder onto his chest. His teeth sharp to a point. His ears where pointy covered in a dark fur along with the rest of his creature like features.

"It can't be," I could barely speak. I saw his piercing yellow eyes and knew without a doubt it was that monster.

"Oh, but it is and you are not getting away this time," He hissed lifting me from the ground. It was as if all my power was being drained away. He was going to kill me, I just got everything I could ever want and I am going to die? "Don't make that face, I am not going to kill you, yet." He spotted my keys as the clanged together. "Annoying pests," he spoke ripping the keys off my belt tossing them into the field.

"No.." he squeezed my cheeks harder. I could feel his claws digging into me, any more pressure and they would puncture my skin.

"No need to inform the boy inside that I am here, it would take away my fun," He smiled pleased with himself. I glared at him, Natsu was sure to notice his smell and come running out any minute. "Hahahaha, I know what you must be thinking, but I am not a dult I did my homework. He has a great sense of smell, uses Dragon Slayer magic, motion sickness from vehicles, and belongs to a guild named Fairy Tail. I covered up my sent long before I came." I started shaking, what could I do, I needed to get away. He ginned wildly, enjoying my torment. "Let us go my pet, oh the plans I have for you." He chuckled, then dropped me back to the ground. He started walking out of the field dragging me along the ground. Flailing about was not getting me anywhere. He moved his hand trying to get a better grip, I saw the opportunity and took it. Opening my mouth wide I bit down hard on his hand. He let go for a moment, "Bitch!"

"NATSU!" I screamed as loud as I could. Before I could get up and run to the house the man flashed in front of me, punching me in gut. I was hoisted up in one of his arm, then flung over his shoulder. I was having a hard time not passing out. As my vision blurred, I noticed Natsu dashed out of the house.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted bursting into flames. I was overjoyed, but then he was gone as the man flashed through the forest faster than I could comprehend.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted elbowing the thing in the head several times.

"You are becoming quite bothersome," He said covering my mouth and nose. I tried to bite him again, but he had his hand placed just right that I could not. As my oxygen ran out, I could not hold onto my consciousness any longer and everything went dark.

* * *

Natsu ran after the man, but lost sight of him only a few meters into the forest. He could not sense him, or Lucy, when he tried to sniff them out he only caught small whiffs of Lucy. Which her smell vanished altogether a few more feet in. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled running around aimlessly. He hoped for anything, a sound, a glimpses, something to tell him where that man took her. He did this for hours, and came up empty, but he would not stop.

"Natsu, enough." Natsu flung around quickly ready to pounce on whoever it was. Noticing Loke and Virgo he stopped himself.

"Why are you here!? You should have been with Lucy, why did you let her get taken!?" Natsu shouted at them going back to looking.

"Don't you think we tried… that thing blocked us." Loke was anger, "I can't believe it was not dead."

Natsu stopped and slowly turned to Loke and Virgo, "What do you mean thing, it is not dead?"

"You remember the monster that was hunting Hime… It came back." Virgo had to speak because Loke was too angry to think clearly.

"That is not possible, and that was no beast it was a man!" Natsu did not care he needed to find Lucy. If they were not going to make any sense then there was no point.

"Half man, half beast, it would appear Zeref monsters have the ability to change themselves." Virgo was trying to stay the calm person, but it was far harder than she had hoped.

"It does not matter, I will find it kick it's ass and get Lucy back!" Natsu shouted and went to leave, Loke stopped him.

Stepping in front of Natsu, "Think first, you can't do this alone. The rest of the team should be on there way back, go meet up with them first." Loke wanted Lucy back more than anything, but what good would it do if they were both hurt.

"It could be too late by than I am going now!" Natsu screamed at him and pushed him to the side.

Loke knew he could not get Natsu to think properly. "Fine, Virgo and I will look for the rest of the team and get them to you as quick a possible." Loke placed Lucy's keys in Natsu's hand, "Just promise me, you won't do anything stupid before we get to you." Loke could not handle the idea of losing both of them.

"Can't, even if I wanted to. Loke you should understand, I like Lucy. No matter what happens I will save her, even if it cost me my life." Natsu tried to give a reassuring face, but it was weak. Natsu turned and dashed off into the forest.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Loke screamed after him, Natsu put up the guild symbol and faded into the woods.

* * *

It felt like there was no air, peeling my eyes open I found myself in a giant test tube. I banged myself up against the side trying to break the glass. It bounced me back, there was not even a dent. "I see you're finally awake, welcome to your new birth place, and I Void shall be your maker!" the beast man spoke walking out from the darkness. "This is not as up to date as the other facility, but no one will bother me here." He came and tapped on the glass. "You might not want to struggle to much, would not want you to damage yourself before I am done." He ran his claw along the glass, causing a piercing sound to ring through the tube. "This is some of the hardest glass in the world to break, so don't bother." He backed away pulling up a chair he sat down in front of me. "Dog, no, bear, no, cat, to cliche." He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side giving me a long stare. I banged my fist onto the glass, and tried to speak.

The liquid around me made it almost impossible, "Out...let...me…"

"Oh stop, it is not like I am going to so why speak at all." He shook his head disappointed. "I got it! Dragon sense you seem to like that dragon boy, wait the dragons left. Maybe we still have some of their DNA locked away." I continued to whack the glass, hoping for some sign that it might have a weak point. "All that fighting is rather pointless," he got up from the chair and went to the panel on the tank. He pushed some numbers in and tubes started coming out from the top of the tube. "Lucky you we do." What is he doing? I did not want to find out, if I could just do it. Concentrat Lucy, imagine the glass breaking. I focused hard on one spot break, break, break, BREAK! A large crack sprang up, I kicked off the wall and rammed myself into the crack. A chip of glass fell to the floor. He looked up at me surprised, "how did you, it doesn't matter no more of that." He slammed his fist on one of the buttons.

"WUAAAUEAE!" an electric current ran through my body, then I went limp. He eyed the crack, he bent down picking the piece off the floor. "If it was any thinner it would have broke…" He placed the piece back on the tube, mumbled a few things and it was fixed. All that for nothing, the feeling in my limbs where coming back to slowly for me to do anything. The tubes attached to my skin I could feel something entering my body. He watched me closely, "It would be a problem if you kept fighting. I will have to fix that." He moved back to the panel, plugging in a few more numbers. "Say goodbye to your memories."

I shot myself at the glass, "NO!" It started to crack all over the place as my emotions went rampant.

His face became confused, "how do you have this much power?" He pounded the button a few times.

As the electricity hit over and over my body felt like it might break, but I keep trying to get out. "You can't... take those!" The liquid started leaking from the cracks as they continued to pop all over the tank.

"What a troublesome pet," He shrugged, and pushed a different button, "Night, night." He waved at me and I could feel myself falling asleep. No this can't happen, I was so close…

"_Lucy?" I woke scared in a heavy sweat. "What's wrong?" I looked to Natsu who was laying next to me. I shook my head and cuddled up to him. He held me tightly, then pulled away terrified. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!?" _

"_Natsu, what are you talking about it is just me." I went to reach for him, but an ugly mangled arm came instead. "No, this it can't be happening." _

"_You are nothing to us anymore, we don't want a creature like you in our guild." I turned to see everyone in the guild leaving. _

"_Guys, it is not that bad…" I got up and tried to run after them. I tripped over my now tentacle legs. "Levy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, won't any one stay." _

"_Monster, who in the world could love something that looks like you do." Natsu backed away disgusted. _

"_It's still me, don't leave please!" I tried to reach for him but he faded away._

"Oh look at that face she must be having a most pleasant dream, "Mauahahaha!" Void walked about the tube pleased. "It will be the last time you ever remember, enjoy it while you can."

* * *

The sun was now hanging in the sky, it felt like the time was passing far too fast. Loke and Virgo where moving at top speed, hoping that the team was not to far off. Virgo seemed to be struggling. "You are too far from Lucy to stay out like this, I can handle this I am use to this world." Loke shot her a concerned look.

"If it is to save Hime then I will endure anything." Virgo's face was pale, but Loke nodded and they pressed forward together. They entered the town where the guard that told Lucy about the bandits was. They rushed to the train station, on the way they heard a loud voice.

"LOKE, VIRGO! WE CAME BACK EARLY!" They stopped and turned to find a large group from the guild. "Look, look, Wendy, Charle, Gejeel, Lily and Levy, were so worried about Lucy they came with us." Happy flew over to them excited, he looked about trying to find Natsu and Lucy. "Where are they… why are you making that face…" Happy could read the atmosphere, "What happened?"

"Lucy… was…" Loke felt powerless.

"Hime has been kidnapped and Natsu ran after her, we came to get you for your help." Virgo bowed as low as she could, "Please save Lucy." She clasped to the ground, "Looks like I can't stay much longer." Loke grabbed her and tried to keep her steady.

"What do you mean Lu-chan has been kidnapped!?" Levy rushed over with the rest of the group. They looked frantic, and confused. "Six months, I was finally going to see her again, and now shes…" She looked to Loke for answers, "Where is she!?"

"I don't know the thing that took her blocked us and threw her keys away." Loke was ashamed that they were so useless, when she needed them most.

"Natsu is tracking her though right?" Gray walked to the front of the group, "That nose of his can find anything, he should already be there we just need to catch up." Everyone seemed to calm down some.

Loke twitched, "No, he lost there scents, it seems to have the ability to cover up it's scent." The group soured.

Happy became very pale, "Don't tell me by it's, do you mean…" Loke nodded. Happy's wings disappeared, Wendy outstretched her arms and caught him. "But, I did not really think it would be back," Happy was shaking, "I should have stayed, she might not have."

Erza placed her hand on Happy's head, "Don't blame yourself, Natsu was there and she still got taken this is no normal foe. I am sure she will be fine, we just need to go get her."

"Aye," Happy mumbled trying not to cry.

"We need to hurry, move out!" Erza shouted and rushed out of town, the group close on her tail.

Loke let go of Virgo and went to follow them. "Bring Hime back," Virgo said grabbing the end of his coat.

He leaned down and patted her on the head, "I will, now get some rest."

She smiled, "Thank you," then faded going back to the celestial world.

"Loke, Happy what can you tell me about this thing that took Lucy?" Erza asked as they ran.

"Natsu, said it smelled like Zeref, and it looked like it might have been one of his monsters." Happy said flying next to her.

"Like Lullabye and Deliora!" Gray shouted from behind them, "Why did you guys not explain that the first time!"

"Forget that, anything else?" Erza asked.

"It has changed." Loke looked concerned, "It was not this strong before."

"Changed, so it's not some big hairy monster anymore?" Happy was trying to picture what it looked like before, but he never really got a good look at it.

"It has become half man, half monster, and some how it's abilities have multiplied ten fold. The fact the he basically closed all access to this world for us spirits was a feat in of itself." Loke hoped he could find a way to bypass that before, he met with that thing again.

"It evolved?" Gejeel, looked at Loke like he was full of shit.

"I don't think that is the right word, it seems more like it was reborn." Loke, knew it did not seem likely. It felt like it was the same thing, but then something completely different.

"That is even less believable." Gejeel went to continue, but Levy stepped on his foot.

"Do we have any idea where it might have gone?" Wendy asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Loke's head hung low, "I don't even understand what it wants with her. It did not try to kill her so truly it is up in the air."

"Does it have any other abilities?" Erza was trying to stay on topic.

"It moves extremely fast, brute strength, and I am sure there is more now." Loke nodded to her.

"So really we don't know much about it." Charle piped in stating the obvious.

"Yes, Lucy happen to find it in an enchanted forest… now that I think about it that forest might have been the only thing keeping it from the world." Loke whacked himself in the head, "I let it out."

"So it followed you? Maybe it has a sense of smell like Natsu and Gejeel do." Levy pulled out one of the books she brought along.

"You're going to try run reading?" Gejeel scoffed at the idea, picking her up he put her on top of his shoulders. Levy tried not to blush, Lucy was more important right now. "This way should be easier, what kind of girl brings research material to visit a friend."

She ignored him and continued to read, "What was the forest called?"

"Way Wrath Forest." Loke answered. Happy nodded remembering that him and Natsu where stuck in there for quite a while.

Levy scanned through the books she brought quickly, by the fourth book she found something. "Listen to this, Way Wrath Forest long ago was called the forest of beasts. It was rumored to be the home of hundreds of horrible beast like creatures. The villages surrounding the forest would be attacked regularly. One day the people banded together gather enough money to hire a famous mage. The mage managed to rid the forest of most of its monsters. Yet when he tried to kill the leader he failed almost losing his life. So he cursed the forest to be an eternal maze, so that the beast could never leave again. The monster was later found to be one of Zeref's monsters specializing in making other monsters, named Void. That is all they have on it in the book." Levy put the book back in her bag and went through a few other to see if they had any thing more.

When Loke heard the words monster maker a horrid thought popped into his head, "You don't think he took her to… make her one of his monsters."

Levy dropped the book she was holding onto Gejeel's head, "Hey watch it!" He shouted at her, but stopped from going any further noticing she was shaking.

"Let's not think about what could happen and focus on saving her." Erza told them, yet this unpleasant feeling was welling up inside her.

* * *

Natsu, had gotten lucky at one point he found odd claw marks in one of the trees. He was so far in the middle of no where he started to think he was going in circles. The sun was already starting to set, and it would be dark soon. He was glad he could use himself as a human torch. He wanted to believe he was getting close, but with his nose useless, no magical presence, and this guy moved fast, he had not clue. All he knew for sure is he needed to get Lucy back. Natsu had never heard Lucy that scared before, he knew this thing was seriously bad news. He was going to kill it, man, beast, both it did not matter. "I haven't even told her…" He mumbled to himself, as he dashed about checking trees and the ground for anything unusual. He felt like there was a piece of himself that had been ripped out.

"Natsu," He swirled about trying to find who said his name, but there was no one there. "Natsu, forgive me, I am fading, soon there will be none of me left."

Natsu froze recognizing the voice. "Lucy!" he shouted trying to find where she was.

"Funny how, much I love you, but I don't think I'll ever be able to say it again." Natsu felt a tear fall onto his cheek. He looked up and found a transparent Lucy floating above his head. He tried to grab her, but his hand went straight through.

"Lucy…" Natsu was shaken, she cover her mouth and her tears fell uncontrollably. "Can you tell me where you are?" Natsu tried to seem unbothered by this.

"Some sort of lab, it's old and dark." Lucy seemed to almost glitch as parts of her faded in and out.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted worried she would vanish.

"It seems I can no longer hold it back… No matter what I become, or what I forget, remember that I love Fairy Tail, I love my friends, and more than anything I love you." She completely disappeared as the last syllable rolled off her tongue.

"I love you too!" Natsu shouted into the sky. He slammed his fist into the ground over and over, "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Once he calmed some, Natsu went back to looking. "Old Lab," a thought popped into his head. He might not be able to smell Lucy, or this guy. But he sure as hell can sniff out a dusty old lab in the middle of no where. He sniffed the air a few time, nothing jumped out at him, but he had a start. Now he could at least narrow down his search. Natsu ran in the direction of the older smelling stuff. No, way was he letting that be the last thing they ever said to each other.

* * *

Void stared at Lucy as she floated in the water, it was close the last bits of her where almost done. He stood walking around the glass placing his hand on the wall, "It has been to long sense I last did this." He could feel the excitement boiling up inside him, "You will be perfect, making destroying you all the more worth it." He press his face up against the glass, and rubbed down the tube over and over. "Your body has melded with the DNA so well, it almost as if you where meant for this," He moved off the tank and took a step back. "Finally done," Void pressed one of the buttons on the panel and the liquid in the tank drained. The tube then lifted up, she landed on the bottom curled up in a ball. "Now my pet, come to me!"

Her eyes opened quickly she stood, opening her mouth she answered, "yes, Master Void."

* * *

Whaaaaa! Okay so this is shorter than the most of the chapters I have been putting out, but I still think it got the job done.

I hope you guys enjoy where I go with this.^.^

Thanks for reading! *.*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Reborn**

"Natsu…" He felt her soft hands petting his head gently. "Are you going to sleep all day?" He rolled over and nodded his head, nuzzling himself into her lap. "But you have to get up, there is something important you're supposed to be doing."

"Can't we stay like this a bit longer?" He mumbled.

"No, no matter how much you want it, this is a fantasy." He felt a tear land on his cheek, he went to reach for her.

Instead he grabbed a fist full of weeds. Natsu woke in the dirt, he sprung to his feet confused. "Damn it, when did I pass out… why are dreams so cruel," he slapped his face and tried to stop thinking negatively. He had been on the move for almost two days now. He never stopped to rest, and it caught up with him. He became to relaxed when Virgo told him that Happy and the gang were on there way. "How long was I out?" He wondered how close the rest of the gang was. They were about half a day behind him from what Virgo told him. He did not feel like trying to do the math.

"Gruuuumbbbleee!" Natsu stomach twirled about, he had not eaten in what seemed like forever.

"This is not the time, so shut it!" He shouted at his stomach.

"GRUUUUUMMMMBLLLEEE!" It blatantly ignored him and continued. So he moved on ignoring it back. He sniffed around trying to get a hold of that smell. So far this old lab thing has brought him to an old cave, an abandon village, even a creepy house, but still no lab. He could not understand how he could be this far off, it had been two whole days. Did that thing really move that fast? "Grumble, rumble, grumb,"

"OKAY! I'll find something to eat, your so loud I can't even think," He told his stomach and it stopped. He sniffed around again, but this time he was looking for anything that smelled edible. Something hit him like a ton of bricks, "Is that… it has to be!" He ran following the smell like a starving wild dog. He broke into a clearing and found a small campsite. A large camp fire was blazing in the middle. He ran over and scarfed up the whole thing. "Burp! Much better!" He sat down and let it settle in. If it were anyone else they might have been more concerned with the completely abandoned camp. After a few minutes he finally noticed that something was not right. He stood and looked about, there were three tents, stuff laying about that most people would not leave behind. The most alarming sign for him was the fact that they left the fire burning with no one around to watch it. It was like the people that where there up and disappeared. He bent down and sniffed one of the packs, then tried to pinpoint where the person it belonged to might be. It just stopped, there was no sign that the person it belonged to ever left.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" Natsu jumped back as a large beast like thing fell from the sky.

"Whoow, that was close," Natsu's cheeks swelled, "Fire Dragon's, Roar!" The flames engulfed the thing as Natsu landed back on the ground. He dusted his hands off and nodded to himself for a job well done.

"Hahaha, Master made me perfect there is no way your weak little fire is going to stop me!" The creature like thing slammed his foot into the ground and Nastu's flames were dispelled.

"Perfect, give me a break you are one ugly mug," Natsu taunted it unfazed by it putting out his flames. Honestly it thrilled him finally someone who was not weaker than a tree.

"UGLY!" It charged at him, horn ready to ram through.

"Well, yeah after all what are you a cow?" Natsu moved to the side and it tumbled into the tents.

"RHINO! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A COW!" It ripped the tents apart and went for Nastu.

He was already standing in front of it, "Fire Dragon's, Iron Fist!" The rhino man thing, went flying into a tree. "Oh, so that is why you only have one horn, I was sure it was just because you were a deformed cow." Natsu was on a roll, lack of food, lack of sleep, lack of patience, and some guy took Lucy, oh the mood he was in.

"Deformed…" The rhino guy rose from the ground, he cracked his neck, "I'll show you who is going to end up DEFORMED!"

"Bring it, I am getting fired up!" Natsu dashed at the beast. There fist landed on eachothers a large gust of air blow the rest of the camp away. The rhino man smirked, he was quite confident that he could take care of this small man. While the rhino man was busy being proud of his strength, Natsu swang around him. Landing a hard fiery kick to the top of his head, the beast slammed into the ground. "Didn't you know cows should not talk, and just eat grass." The rhino man swung at Natsu, quickly pushing itself off the ground. It actually managed to land a direct hit. A large cloud of dust formed from the kicked up dirt.

"Weakling, to think Master Void was worried about him, must have been a fluke." The rhino man went to leave.

"Fluke?" Natsu chuckled. The rhino man spun around as the dust settled Natsu stood unfazed. "So who is this Master Void, cause I would sure love to give him some advice about making a better monster."

"How dare you insult the Master!" the rhino man punched Natsu in the face. Natsu did not even move, instead he burst into flames glaring at the beast. The rhino man stepped back stunned, "Monster."

"You have no right to say that," Natsu scoffed bringing his fists into position. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" The beast was sent flying into the air, as it fell to the ground Natsu realized he might have overdone it. "Shit I needed him to tell me about that Void guy." Natsu bent down and grabbed a stick, poking it in the face. "Hey cow guy, I need you to stop being out cold." He did not have time to wait for it to wake up. So he grabbed some rope from the broken down camp site. Tieing the beast up he then tried the rope around his waist and went back to searching. Dragging the large rhino man through the dirt behind him, Natsu hoped he would wake soon.

* * *

"Erza, don't you think you should rest?" Gray walked up beside her, "Someone else can take point for a while."

"I am fine, besides who else can pull this cart with this many people sleeping on top of it." Erza glanced back at her cart, everyone had made makeshift beds onto top. They were taking turns sleeping so they could catch up with Natsu sooner.

"Gajeel is a big guy, I am sure he could do it," Happy chimed in, "Your the only one who has not at least taken a nap. What will we do if we get there and you pass out in the middle of a fight or something."

"I would never…" Erza yawned and Happy and Gray gave her an I told you so look. "I will be fine, how about this when Gajeel wakes up I will take a small rest." Happy and Gray whispered among themselves for a moment. Than Happy flow off grabbing Gajeel from the cart and tossing him in front of Erza.

"What the hell!" Gajeel jumped to his feet ready to beat whoever disturbed his rest.

"Okay he is up, go nap." Happy pulled Erza arm trying to get her to let go of the cart.

"Come now he is plenty strong enough to pull the cart." Gray came over and started helping Happy.

"But," Erza tried to stop them.

"You got me up for this!?" Gajeel crossed his arms and huffed.

"Now sleep!" Happy rammed his head into her chest and tried to push her back into the cart. They were completely ignoring Gajeel. At some point Gray and Happy got Erza to agree to a nap. Gajeel sat on the ground arms crossed pissed that they were not even bother to ask for his opinion on the matter. "We are going to sleep to, thanks for pulling the cart." Gray and Happy where already curled up ready to rest.

"HEY! Wait a minute what about me!?" Gajeel screamed at them, but it was too late they were already snoring. He grabbed the rope and started walking grumbling to himself.

"Are you lonely?"

"No," Gajeel grunted, he stopped and spun around, "Why are you up?"

"Unlike the rest of them I can't sleep through that loud mouth of yours." Levy smiled sliding down the side of the cart she came to walk next to him.

"Whatever," He huffed and turning his head to the side he keep walking.

"Do you think she will be okay…" Levy hung her head low.

Gajeel looked back to her unsure of what to say to cheer her up. "Remember when my old guild kidnapped her?" She nodded, he grinned, "No matter what happened she stayed strong, she is one tough cookie to crack. So I am sure she is doing fine, just waiting for the cavalry to show up." He patted her head, realizing he was being all mushy he messed up her hair instead. She swatted his hand away, but smiled brightly at him. They walked on silent for a while, unable to find anything to talk about. "Wait!" Gajeel placed his arm in front of Levy and dropped the rope to the cart. Levy stopped, she knew that when he did something like that he meant it. Gajeel sniffed the air a few time, "Fireboy, and something else."

"Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Seems like it he and what ever he is with are not to far off, maybe a few hours that way." He said pointing to the left, he sniffed a few more times, "We need to hurry, there are more and they aren't too far behind him." Gajeel picked up the Rope and started running, Levy close behind him. As the cart bounced around people started to wake up.

Lily jumped from the cart onto Gajeel shoulder, "Something up?"

"Yeah we are about to be party crashers, gehehe." Gajeel smirked.

Erza jumped down from the cart and grabbed the rope from Gajeel. "Get up you bums, we have work to do!" She shouted at the rest still waking. Wendy was bounced up and almost fell off the cart, Happy and Charle grabbed her and pulled her back onto the cart. Loke picked her up, and slid off the cart joining the rest of the group he set Wendy down. With Gray close behind him, Happy sat on Loke's head still trying to wake up. "Do we know the enemy?" Erza asked looking to Gajeel.

He shook his head, "They smell really funny, like animals, but people."

"Void has already started to make new monsters!?" Levy looked horrified, "He is using innocent people to do it!" Gajeel felt like an idiot he should not have said it that way. It is only going to amp up the group, thinking that Lucy was like that too.

Lily patted him on the head, "they would have found out anyway." Lily seemed to always know what he was thinking. Gajeel shot his head to the side trying not to look bothered. Though he keep telling Levy that Lucy would be fine, he knew. If Void was already making monsters there was no way he would not do it to Lucy too.

"We don't know for sure," Gray said trying to keep the group off the idea of worse case scenario.

"We will have to ask them," Wendy said thinking of things differently. "If they are monsters made by Void they should know where Lucy is."

"That would be best, but can any of us not beat them enough to not knock them unconscious." Loke signed knowing that none of them ever bothered to not go all out in a fight. Several of them looked unable to comprehend the idea of holding back.

"Well, one thing is for sure they are hunting Natsu," Gajeel said ignoring the statement altogether, sniffing the air, "and they are closing in on him fast."

"Why in the hell isn't that fool fighting them, if you can smell them he should know they are behind him." Gray was irritated, "Wouldn't he rush into the battle like a dumbass."

"Maybe if he is there target, Void did something to block their smell or presence from him." Charle stated.

"Does that mean he can't block multiple people?" Wendy thought about it, maybe his skills were more like Midnight's more selective.

"Wouldn't that mean that Gajeel should be able to sniff Void out." Levy looked at him with high hopes.

"I don't know I haven't smelled Lucy or that guy this whole time." He shrugged.

"Then that means it is not Void covering them up, it is their own skill." Erza turned to Happy, "Fly ahead warn him, we will be right behind you."

"AYE SIR!" Happy pulled out his wings, "TOP SPEED!" Happy flew past the group, up above the trees to not get caught. "Natsu I'm on the way!" Happy shouted into the distances.

* * *

"So it begins," Void stepped away from the screen. "It would seem he is finally catching up. Oh my dear pet come here a moment." Void outstretched his hand and beckoned for her. She stepped out from the darkness and bowed to him. "We will have a visitor very soon, I would like you to give him a warm welcome."

"Yes, Master Void," She answered and went to leave.

"Oh, and you are free to kill him," Void face became demented, and a menacing presence seemed to grow from his body. "Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, Master Void," She bowed deeper, no emotion seemed to come from her at all.

"Puffftt," he slapped his knee and walked over to her. Placing his hand on her chin he lifted her face back up. "Almost too perfect, your lack of emotion makes you just like a doll. Oh the fight you use to have." He bent down and licked the side of her cheek, when she did nothing he pushed her to the ground. "Leave your boring me."

"Yes, Master Void," She said fading back into the darkness. Once she was gone from sight she wiped her cheek off. Disgusted on a level she could not understand. As she walked through the dank, musty, old hall ways she hated her master. He was cruel, using her like toy, and casting her to the side whenever he felt like it. She felt used, abused, and wanted to shove his face into a wall. Yet she could not, he was her Master, her maker, she would have nothing if he was not there. Though half of herself believed that. There was a part of her that felt like this was all wrong like something was missing. The fights she had inside her mind would rage for hours. There was nothing before she woke to Void's call, but… He brings humans into the lab and changes them. She would often wonder if she use to be something else, someone else.

She looked down at her scaly gold and blue arms. Her hands looked almost human, if not for her scales, and claws they might have been. She had a human like face along with several other features. "Does that mean…" She quickly disregarded the idea and moved to the entrance of the lab. She stood at the end of the hallway, cloaked in darkness silently waiting for this so called visitor. She shook remembering the look Void had given her before. She could not fail this, if she did he would probably kill her. Whoever it was would have to die, or it would be her head that falls to the floor. She felt slightly sorry for them, but this was her mission and failure was not an option. As emotions ran rapid in her head, she knew she could never show the Master any of it. Some part of her knew that they way he tortures her now would only become unbearable if he knew.

"Captain." She turned to the side to find one of Voids minions walking up to her. The bird man bowed his head straightening he continued, "It would appear that there are more visitors on the way than Void had thought. They caught up with the recon team, a battle seemed to have broken out in the forest outside the lab."

"Am I to go get rid of them?" She asked.

"No, Master Void said you are to stay. He will be sending the rest of us out. He said you may kill any who enter the lab. Though if the pink hair one is to show up you may torture him to your hearts content." The bird man bowed again then vanished down the hall.

"Torture…" She mutter, she did not like the idea. A clean swift death would atleast be more becoming in her mind. Though she did not want to if Void was watching her on one of his screens she might have to. She was thankful that she would only have to do it to the so called pink haired one. "Pink hair?" She was stuck on it, no more it was eating at her deep down. She almost felt like it was familiar, but she could not remember ever meeting anyone with that strange of a hair color. She fell to her knees as a sharp pain ran through her skull. She stopped trying to find things that weren't there, and the pain subsided. She sighed heavily deciding it was best to stop with all this thinking about useless things. A pain like that again would hinder her in battle. She became like a stone, and quietly waited for her victims to show.

* * *

"Natsu, there are more of them!" Happy yelled pointing behind him.

"Shit where do they keep coming from!?" Natsu dodged as one of the beasts charged at him.

"Erza and the rest of the group are holding off the other group over there, should we regroup?" Happy said pointing in the direction he left them from.

"Nah, I can handle these weaklings. This Void guy sure is not that great at making monsters." Natsu looked excited he couldn't even remember the last time he got to fight like this.

"OH YEAH!" Happy yelled pulling Natsu into the sky.

"Wait I wasn't done!" Natsu shouted, confused as to why Happy was dragging him away from the fight.

"We will have to leave these guys to the rest of the team," Happy made sure to fly slow enough so that the beast men could keep up.

"Why on earth would I do that!" Natsu yelled annoyed.

"Because, that Void guy is who took Lucy." Happy told him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT TO BEGIN WITH!" Natsu screamed at him.

"Uhhh, slipped my mind," Happy said with a small cough.

"Let me down, I will beat it out of them." Natsu told him.

"Just wait a second, lets meet up with the everyone else," Happy said shaking his head. "Once we get them to take care of the rest of them you can take one of them and find out where Lucy is."

"Fine," Natsu muttered, he wanted to just beat the crap out of all of them. Yet Happy had a point it was kind of hard to get someone to talk while fighting a whole herd of them.

"Found em!" Happy shouted swooping into the fray. "I got Natsu, oh and I brought some friends!" Happy shouted down to them. As he put Natsu down, the beast that were behind them rushed in.

"How many of these things are there!?" Gray shouted freezing the two behind him he charged at the third.

Natsu took a double check, "What did the whole guild decide to make the trip here?" He was surprised by how many people showed up. In his moment of shock he was kicked in the back, he was sent flying into Erza as she swung her sword. As it hit him he was knocked back, which sent him flying into someone else's battle. He got turned into a live pinball being flung about from person to person. "Remind me how this was a good idea!?" Natsu shouted at Happy as he slammed into Gray.

"You're in my way flame head!" Gray said kicking him off.

"You were in mine ice breath!" Natsu said kicking Gray back.

"This is not the time!" Erza shouted at them, "Happy, Levy, Loke, take Natsu and go find out where Lucy is, we will handle these guys!" Levy broke off from her fight, leaving it to Lily and Gajeel. Loke knocked his out then followed Levy. Happy picked Natsu up again dragging him away from Gray.

"We need one of them," Levy said catching up with Happy.

"Let me," Natsu cracked his knuckles as Happy dropped him back to the ground. He charged at one of the monsters. Headbutting the thing in the stomach he flung it over his back, "Catch!"

Loke grabbed the edge of its pants as it flew over his head, "Nice, for once he is still awake." Natsu grinned, and they dashed off to get away from the main battle.

"TALK!" Natsu shouted shaking the beast man over and over.

"Natsu, that is not going to work," Levy sighed.

"Sure it is," Natsu said shaking him harder.

Loke pulled him away from Natsu, "Idiot why in the world would that work."

"EEhhh! You want me to hit you again, bit boy!" Natsu said trying to take the beast man back from Loke.

"It won't be like last time!" Loke shouted, as the two of them pulled the beast back and forth between the two of them.

Levy and Happy sat watching their heads swinging back and forth between the two of them. "Maybe sending Loke and Natsu to do this was not the best idea." Happy shrugged.

"Apparently, I don't remember them being this bad." Levy looked at the two of them dumbfounded.

"Oh that's right you weren't there, they both like Lucy," Happy said with a nod, "jealousy is a powerful thing."

"A love triangle!" Levy blushed.

"NO! Cause this asswhole lost, and he bi," Loke covered Natsu mouth.

"Could we just drop it already?" Loke asked.

"Could we just drop me, I think am going to be sick." Natsu and Loke looked at the beast man who somehow ended up upside down. He had been thrown around so much he could not take it anymore. "I'll talk, but for goodness sake put me down." They dropped him.

"Told you it would work," Natsu said proudly.

"Who cares, now you speak up where is Void!" Loke turned to the beast readying to pick him up again.

He leaned back scared, "About a good hundred meters that way, there is a large hill. The lab is built into it, there is a secret entrance to the right side." Natsu rushed off in the direction the beast pointed in.

"Natsu wait up!" Happy said, as he, Levy and Loke ran after him. When they found the hill in question there was more of those beast men standing around.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Loke said as they charged into the group.

"Natsu, Happy, find the entrance Loke and I will take care of these guys!" Levy told them.

Happy picked up Natsu and the flew past the monsters to the hill, "The right side, right?" He flew to the right of the hill and flung Natsu at the hill.

As Natsu slammed into the hill, he peeled himself off the wall. He turned to Happy and glared at him, "what made you think that would work!?"

"It was worth a shot," Happy said landing next to Natsu. "Feel around the door should be around here somewhere." Happy placed his paws on the hill and started looking for anything that might be an opening.

"Wait," Natsu sniffed around a few times, "There, it smells like a dusty old place right there!" Natsu pointed to a spot in the hill where a weed was growing sideways Happy pulled the weed and the door slide to the side. Happy and Natsu rushed in, a large empty room welcomed them.

"Lets hurry, she has to be here somewhere." Happy said as the two of them made a break for the hall way. Something stepped out in front of them a tail whacked Natsu in the stomach and he went flying into the wall. "NATSU!" Happy shouted flying over to him. He helped Natsu up from the ground, and the one who stopped them walked out into the light. Natsu and Happy looked over, Happy's mouth dropped.

Natsu could only make out one word, "Lucy?"

* * *

That was so much fun to write :3

Thanks for the positive feed back!

Thanks for reading. *.*


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Fight or Flight**

Her tail slammed into the ground as she stop moving. Natsu stared blankly at what he believed to be Lucy. It had her face and her hair, even the right chest, but everything else was completely different. She had horns on the top of her head that bent back and curled up slightly at the end. Her arms were half covered in these gold scales that seemed to shine blue when the light hit them right. Sharp medium sized claws at the tips of her fingers. She wore almost no clothing, just a small black band covered the middle of her chest, and small shorts made out of the same black material. Her the sides of her breasts down to her legs were partly covered in the scales. While her legs where completely covered in the scales, with larger dragon like feet.

He watched as she took a fighting stance, and then something he did not notice till now became apparent. Her wings shot out, they were huge. The blue that seemed to shine every now and than on her scales was on the inside, while the gold color coated the outside. Without a moments notice she charged at him and Happy. Natsu still unable to make sense of what was happening did not dodge. Happy quickly pulled Natsu to the side just in time. Lucy's fist landed in the wall right where his head was the wall crumbled to the floor. Happy took flight dragging Natsu away from Lucy. He was just as lost, he looked down as she pulled her hand out of the wall. She looked up to him with such cold eyes, he felt like he was looking a monster not Lucy. She out stretched her wing and pushed them back hard flinging herself at the two of them. She came up on them so fast Happy did not have time to react.

"BLOCK!" Happy screamed at Natsu, he lifted his arms just in time. Her foot made contact, and they went sent flying. It took all that Happy had to stop them before they collided with the ground. "Natsu snap out of it! We have to do something or we are done for!" Happy shouted as he dodged another attack, he could barely keep up with her movements.

Natsu slowly shook his head, "How can I… I don't want to fight her."

"That is not the Natsu I know! Right now that is not the Lucy we know, it is not like you're going to kill her so fight back already!" Happy smacked him in the head and Natsu seem to finally get out of his rut.

"Alright we'll just have to figure this out after we calm her down." Natsu smiled at Happy and they charged at her. She seemed ready for it, but then seeing Natsu fist burst into flames her head started acting up again. Her wings gave out and she fell to the ground, trying to hold herself up she was shaky. Natsu and Happy stopped their attack only inches from her face. "Lucy, you okay?" Natsu went to grab her hand, but she pushed back on her wings and flung herself away.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, the closer he got to her the more her head hurt.

"Tch,tch,tch oh my dear pet you are starting to disappoint me, we would not want that now would we." Void's voice seemed to come from nowhere as it echoed through the room.

"Master!?" She knew it he was watching, this was going to get ugly.

"BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY!" Natsu yelled at the voice.

"Oh, a little of this a little of that. I have to say it took you long enough to get here. Though it is still turned out to be the show I was hoping for. So much better than killing you that night. The looks on your faces are worth every minute I have had to wait. How does it feel to have someone you care for so deeply want to kill you?" Void's laughter filled the room.

"Shut the fuck up you FREAK!" Natsu's anger was going to boil over.

"Yes freak, I suppose that would be a rather accurate way of putting it. Now let us stop wasting time, pet kill them!" Void's demand shook her, she had to fight, head on the verge of exploding or not. She got to her feet and shot herself at the two of them. Happy wasn't ready and she ripped the two of them apart tossing them to different sides of the room.

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted dashing over to him. Lucy stopped him grabbing his wrist she lifted him into the air.

As he dangled in mid air he did not understand how she could do this to them. "Lucy, what happened to you?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She shouted twirling around fast and hurled him back at the ground. She dived after him, impaled him with her knees as she landed. He felt like he might hurl from the impact. She jumped back, and readied herself for another attack. She seemed to freeze as his whole body burst into flames.

"How dare he," He stated as he raised from the ground. "He takes you from me, and what thinks he can just take who you are?" Her head pulsed with every step he took. As she stared into his eyes she felt like she had seen this before. Even though he had taken a beating from her, he still smiled at her. Through the flames she watched as he gave her the most loving look in the world. "Sorry," He said, then dashed at her. His fist made contact with her stomach she had to dig her feet into the ground to stay in place. She felt a slightly burning in her chest, but it was not from his fire. Her body felt odd, there was this feeling deep down that was threatening to come out. She took a step back, bringing her hands to her head trying to control the emotions that wanted to escape.

"You're going to bore me again." She heard Void over the speaker and knew it was coming.

"WAAAAAAAAHH" She screamed out in pain when the electricity surged through her body. Natsu rushed to her side as she started to fall.

"Get up! or I'll do it again." On Void command Lucy shoved Natsu away and stood. Happy who had finally recovered caught him.

"Yes, Master Void," She bowed deeply. Natsu watched as she disgraced herself for her so called master. This was not the woman who left her father for his disrespect. This was not the Lucy he knew at all. He tapped Happy and pointed for the hallway, they needed to get to Void. He is the only one who would know how to change Lucy back, and Natsu was going to do anything to figure that out. Happy nooded and they rushed past her.

"After them you idiot!" Void shouted at her, she looked up to see them already half way down the hall. She rushed after them, but the two of them disappeared at the end of the hall.

"Looks like we lost her," Natsu sighed relieved.

"Yeah, but she is so fast I don't think we have long," Happy flew quickly through the maze of hallways hoping one would lead them to Void.

"I won't need long to kick his face in!" Natsu told him. "If only I could sniff him out," he sighed.

"What if we don't find him… What are we going to do about Lucy?" Natsu felt Happy's grip tighten.

"I… Let's worry about that later," Natsu gave him a pat on the head. Happy was quiet, he flew faster making sure that not finding Void did not actually become an option. There was some light at the end of one of the halls, Happy made a break for it. As they busted into the room, Happy dropped Natsu at the sight that lay before him. There was test tube after test tube, and they all had people in them. Some seemed half transformed and others were still human. Natsu stood and walked up to a tube placing his hand on the glass. "This is… wrong." He clenched his fist banging it against the glass.

"I wouldn't do that," Void walked out from behind one of the tubes. Natsu went to charge at him, but Void put up his hand. "I would stay there if I were you." Natsu did not listen and continued. Happy saw Void out stretch his other hand and push a button on the panel. Happy shook as he watched the person in the tube shake uncontrollably and then disintegrate.

"NATSU STOP!" Happy screamed. He did, and turned to look at Happy, he looked dead. Natsu then switched his view to the tube as the last of what was inside vanished.

"You should really let people finish before you rush in like that." Void shook his head and moved over to another panel. "Now a few quick clicks and everyone in this room will die." Natsu looked about stunned there was so many people and he was willing to kill them all. "Though I am a giving man, make a choice these people or your beloved friend." Void smirked.

Natsu turned to Void, he had never hated someone like he did this thing. "Who the Fuck would make that choice!" He stomped closer to him. In response Void hovered his finger over the button. Natsu froze, he wanted to hit him so much he felt he might erupt. Yet he could not risk the lives of all these people.

"Coward!" Happy shouted at him.

"This is not cowardly, it is just a game. Now whether you can play or not is not my problem. I will give you three minutes if you can not pick one or the other in that time frame I will just have to do both." Void grinned wildly. He had not had this much enjoyment in years, oh how he missed torturing these petty humans.

She covered her mouth shocked as she hid on the other side of the wall. He was going to kill her, and without even a second thought. He was going to kill all of them like they were nothing, but cattle. At first she wanted to believe it was a lie, but Void never seemed to truly care for any of them let only her. Honestly there were times he seemed to loathe her. He would do it he would kill her even if they did not pick her she felt like after failing him he would do it anyway.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA oh the looks on your faces, you can't pick can you. Your on personal justice just won't let you will it. Better hurry you only have two minutes left." Void pulled up a chair and sat watching the two of them fighting with themselves.

Her heart ached, this felt so wrong. These people she did not even know, where honestly debating her life over the lives of hundreds. Did she mean that much to them… She was moved on a such a deep level she felt like her heart might break. She walked out from her hiding place and moved over to Void. She knew what to do, even if it meant the worst.

"You're late," Void looked to her with disgust, he did not seem to think she over heard.

"Sorry Master Void," She bowed lifting her head she turned to the cat and the man. She smiled gently at them as if to apologize. The two of them looked surprised, and then horrified as her expression went sour. She turned back to Void and bowed as deeply as she could, "I choose me."

She heard Void foot slam to the ground, "HAHAHAHAHA, I was right, you're still a softly. No matter how much you wanted to play it off I could tell. Perfect melding with the Dragon DNA, but your mind is still completely useless to me. I knew for sure the moment you could not kill these two. With how much power is now in that body of your's, it would have been easy while they were out of sorts. Yet you could not bring."

"YOU CAN'T!" Natsu screamed cutting Void off. Void shot a glare at him, this pest was starting to get on his nerves. She spun around baffled, she never thought anyone would say that to her. "I can't condone killing all these people, but don't you dare lay even one of those filthy hand on Lucy!"

Void stood and grabbed her pulling her over to him. "You mean like this?" Void taunted him, cocking her head to side running his tongue along her neck.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" Natsu reached for her arm, but she pulled away.

"It is fine, just let this end… if it will save my brothers and sisters than I will do what he wants." She smiled, but Natsu could see the pain in her eyes.

"SCREW THAT!" Natsu yelled and forcely pulled her away from him.

Happy had managed to sneak out of sight, because he noticed Levy as she peeked her head in a a little while ago. He leaned in close to Levy, and whispered, "We need to release everyone form these tubes. Once we do that Natsu should be able to take care of Void before he does anything to Lucy." Levy nodded and the two of them snuck over to one of the panels. Thanks to the chaos of Natsu fighting with Void they went unnoticed. "Where are the others?" Happy asked as Levy took a hard look at the panel.

"They are finishing up the last of the beast men, I went ahead to see if I could help you guys. This is an ancient language." Levy said placing her hands on the sides of the panel.

"Can you read it?" Happy asked looking at the squiggles confused.

"It is one I know, though I am a bit rusty. How long do we have?" Levy stared at the words and tried to remember what was what.

"Maybe a minute…" Happy looked worried.

"Hopefully that is long enough," Levy pulled out her glasses and started quickly scanning through the information on the screen.

"Thirty seconds."

"Not helping," Levy grumbled trying to find out where the release was. Another ten second flew by, "Found it." Levy punched in a few keys on the panel and all of the tubes liquid started to drain than the glass lifted.

Void stood surprised, "What!?" He looked about as all of his work landed at the bottom of their tubes.

Natsu moved Lucy to the side, cracking his knuckles as slowly walked over to Void. "Looks like your little plan backfired." Natsu punched him in the face while he was still distracted. Void slammed into one of the panels it snapped off and he slid into one of the tube platforms. He got up wiping the blood from his mouth he jumped to his feet.

"It is far from over fireboy!" Void shouted, he flashed in front of Natsu, kneeing him in the chest. Than punching him at such speeds it looked like a blur. Natsu burst into flames, and grabbed Voids arms pulling hard headbutting him. Void head flung back than the rest followed as he staggered backwards.

"LEVY, NATSU, HAPPY!" Levy and Happy looked to the hallway back up had arrived.

"Shit," Void stepped back using one hand he cover his now busted nose. With the other he formed a circle shape behind him. "Looks like I am going to have to cut this short." A black hole like thing formed behind him. "But I am taking this with me!" Void grabbed Lucy and started dragging her into the portal.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Natsu grabbed the end of her tail before it went through the portal. "HAPPY!" Natsu screamed for Happy as he tried his hardest to pull her back through. Happy quickly flew over and grabbing Natsu and pulling as hard as he could. He felt Levy behind him, when he looked back he spotted the rest of the group rushing over to help. Gray and Erza grabbed onto the tail with Natsu and the others hocked themselves onto them. "PULL!" Natsu yelled. With one hard tug she popped back through the portal they all fell back onto the floor. Than the portal swirled into itself and was gone. Natsu rushed over to Lucy who was laying out cold in the middle of the floor. He placed his head on her chest there was a faint heartbeat, he leaned back sighing with relief.

"Who is that?" Natsu turned to the confused group, Happy hung his head low. Natsu picked her up and moved over to the rest of them.

Loke pushed through the group and stood in front of her he placed his hand on the side of her face. "Lucy, what has he done to you…"

* * *

I was woken by the electric torture device that Void had installed in the back of my neck. There was shouting all around me as my body convulsed. "What is happening!?" A female voice shouted.

"This happened before when Void got mad at her." It sounded like that cat.

"WELL MAKE IT STOP!" it must have been that pink hair man.

I felt people holding me down, then after a few, someone moved my hair to the side, "FOUND IT! GRAY!"

"Got it!" it was a male voice this time. My neck felt really cold than the electricity stopped. "Erza if you please."

"It would be my pleasure." Yet another person? The was a loud swoosh noise than a gust of wind then the device on my neck fell off. The people who held me down let go, laying me gently back on the ground. I opened my eyes slowly, finding a large group of people huddled around me. Shooting up I backed away quickly, who the hell are these people? "Feel better?"

A red haired woman stood to the side of me sword in hand. I stood and tried to make a run for it.

"Wait!" the pink hair man and the blue cat jumped in front of me and outstretched there hands to block my path.

"What do you want from me!?" I shouted at them confused, who were they, where was I?

"Lu-chan…" I felt a small hand on my shoulder, I spun around almost hitting them with my tail. I stopped myself as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I missed you… I am so sorry...sorry...sorry...so" A large man with black hair and red eyes walked over and patted her head. She looked to him and he shook his head. She broke down and whaled into my chest. I could not bring myself to push her away, I let her finish than she grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to the rest of the group. I sat in front of the open fire, and they handed me a hot bowl of soup. "Come on eat it is good." The small blue hair one smiled brightly at me. I took a bite it was good, but they all seemed to be watching me so it felt awkward.

"Are you feeling okay Lucy, would you like me to use my healing magic?" And even smaller darker blue haired one sitting next to another cat seemed to be talking to me.

"I have already told the pink hair one I am not this Lucy." I shook my head at them. Several of them looked like they might burst out into tears, while other had dark gloomy clouds that seem to hang over their heads.

"That is incorrect!" The blue cat shouted at me.

"He is right you are Lucy, you look like her, sound like her, even mostly smell like her." The pink haired man and the cat nodded at eachother then stared at me.

"You are not making any sense, who is this Lucy anyway?" I stared at them puzzled.

"You are." I turned to the half naked one as he went for another bowl of soup. "It would seem that you have memory loss."

"Memory...loss…" Maybe this Lucy person, is who I was before. "So… I really did use to be human." I looked down at my scaly body, I'm I this Lucy person, do I really know these people?

"You are Lucy." I shoot up, the red haired lady smiled at me. "No matter what, you are Lucy even if you were a green puddle of mud you would still be you."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" The red eyed man cocked his head to the side and looked at her dissatisfied. She glared at him, and they both stood. "What with the look, it is not might fault you suck at making people feel better." The woman jumped at him and they started beating eachother up. I looked at the two of them dump founded.

"Hey that's enough," The half naked one got up to try and stop them. As he got close their fists landed on his face he was sent flying into the blue cat and the pink haired guy next to me.

"What do you think you're doing stripper!?" The pink hair one shouted punching the half naked one off of him.

"What did you do that for rosy!?" The half naked one got up and rammed his head into the other guys.

"Come now boys not in from of the ladies." The orange haired guy, who was wearing shades even though it was dark out got up making his way over to them.

"I don't want to hear that from you goldilocks!" The pink hair one yelled at him. I saw the man twitch for a moment then he jumped at the two of them. At some point their cat fight ball joined up with the other one and it turned into utter chaos.

"Are they always like this?" I asked the cats and the two blue haired girls.

"Since I have joined there are not too many times things don't end up like this." The black cat with the scar nodded a few times as he spoke. I looked over at the group standing out stretching my wings I flew over top. Grabbing up them up, I held the pink hair one and the red eyed guy in one hand and the orange hair one, with the half naked guy in the other. I left the woman alone...probably because for some reason it seemed like a bad idea to do something like this to her.

"Did you have to pick me up by my belt?" I ignored him.

"Yes having a males ass this close to my face is quite unpleasant." The orange haired one was whinnying as well. The other two just crossed her arms and put their backs to each other. The woman nodded her head then pointed over to the camp fire. I went and set them down, rather far from each other.

"Lu-chan do you not remember anything, your family, the guild, any of us?" She looked at me with almost begging eyes. I slowly shook my head at her, about the only thing is this all seems kind of familiar. I was still uneasy about this, they seem believable. There could not be this many people saying I am a curtain person and they all be wrong right?

"Where is mast… Void?" I looked about and no one answered.

"Never call him that again," the pink hair man looked annoyed, "he got away."

"Let's not think about him. How about we all introduced ourselves?I know that sounds odd, but it might help her remember something." The dark blue hair girl told everyone, they nodded. They started with the person closest to me on the right and went around in a circle.

"Levy Mcgarden"

"Wendy Marvell"

"Charle"

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Pantherlily"

"Loke"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Happy"

"Natsu Dragneel" As they finished nothing came to mind, there was no magical puff and I remember everything. Natsu patted me on the shoulder "Don't sweat it I will get your memories back promise." He grinned at me, and I could not help but smile back. For some reason I believed he would keep that promise no matter what. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." He dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a set of keys. He pulled my hand open and placed the keys in my palm. "These are yours." I looked over the them they were rather heavy, and I had no idea what they were used for.

"Seeing as now you have those back I should go inform the others that you are safe." Loke stood walking over to me. He pulled my hand up to his face and gave it a kiss.

Before I could react, Natsu grabbed Loke by the collar, "Not a smart move."

Loke threw up his hands, "Yeah I know I'm leaving." Than the man vanished in a puff of gold smoke.

"Where he go!?" I asked confused.

"You don't even remember your spirits…" Levy and the rest got quiet again.

Erza stood, "Lets talk about it tomorrow it is late, I am sure you all are tired. Natsu if you would."

"My pleaser!" I watched as he ate the fire, I backed away stunned. He looked over at me as he finished, "something on my face?"

"No," I mumbled, I was the only one surprised so this must be a regular thing with this guy. As everyone settle into their spots to sleep Wendy handed me a blanket. Within moments they were all snoring or otherwise. "What strange people." I muttered wrapping my wings around my body for warmth, I moved away from the group feeling like I did not belong. I sat down a good distance from them, curling into myself. I stared up at the rather young moon, a gust of wind made me shiver.

"Can't sleep?" I felt a blanket being wrapped around me. I looked to the side as Natsu sat down next to me.

"Can't you?" I asked him.

"How can I when you're all alone over here?" He smiled at me. I could feel my cheeks heating, I ducked my head down confused.

"I thought you all would run away from me… Like the other humans Void would bring to the lab." I thought back about how they all seemed so scared, even when I would try to help they would duck away terrified.

"The thought never crossed my mind. Though Erza did not put it to well, she was right. No matter what you are, Lucy is Lucy. Our guild mate, friend, family and… nevermind." I peeked over at him, he scratched his head and sighed.

"Nevermind what?" I asked.

His cheeks flushed a bit pink, "That no matter what you look like I still…still...I... Oh forget it!" He hung his head low, "After everything... you can't even remember so what's the point in saying it now."

"Saying it?" I looked at him puzzled.

"I'll tell you when we get your memories back," he huffed. Than he lay down next to me, "now go to sleep," he demanded.

* * *

Sorry for the wait it has been a busy week. Void once again avoids death...I made he such an irritating bastard.

There is much to come!

Thanks for reading. :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Home**

"You will never get away from me..."

I woke in a heavy sweat, "He haunts me…" I went for my neck, "It's gone!" I covered my mouth as I saw Natsu roll over next to me. Quickly I searched the ground for it, than moving over to the rest of the group. I went through everything it was not there. I looked up, it was still dark. "I can make it there and back before they wake up." I told myself sneaking away from the camp. Once I seemed far enough away I out stretched my wings and shot through the tree tops. With a quick push I rushed towards the lab. It had to be there. A shiver went down my spin as the hill came into view. Though I had no memories of before waking up there… it did not exactly hold any good ones.

Rushing inside, I went straight for the grow room as Void called it. Landing on the cold floor, I looked about the now deserted area. Looks like they all left, I wonder if the humans got home safely? Walking up to one of the panels I pressed a button and the lights flickered on. Now that I could see clearly I got to work. Pushing Void favorite chair to the side I got down on all fours looking for it. "Looking for this?" I stood quickly stepping back some, Void walked out from his portal. He outstretched his hand, my necklace fell between his fingers dangling in front of me. I went to grab it, but he pulled back grabbing me with his other hand. He pulled me up to his face, "I knew you would came back for this. No matter what happened you would never take it off." He snickered and held the necklace at the side of my face taunting me.

"Give it back!" I demanded.

"No," He pulled it away, he dragged me over to his chair. Picking it up he tossed me into it, "You are mine, every single piece of you is mine, to do with what I please." He took his hand and rubbed it down the side I my body as he spoke. I was stiff, though I wanted to kick away, scream at him for thinking I was his toy. I did not, I understood his sick mind he wanted it. I was never going to be his play thing again! "Oh, you're angry that is new." He continued to do as he pleased, my body felt disgusting. "Did you really think that they would take you away and your life would become all rosy?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked, "You don't even know them. They mean nothing to you, I am your life now." I glared at him, even if I did not know them they were better than this. "Even if you run away with them, did you think I was going to let be?"

"Than I will just have to find a way to get rid of you." I spat at his face.

He finally backed away, he wiped the spit off his cheek. As he stared at his hand his eyes started to glow an almost red color. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He shouted as his hand came down hard on my face. The was a pulsing pain quickly covering where he hit. Kicking out at him, he vanished. "So now you're even going to fight me, Hahahaha." I felt his breath against my ear, "I can kill you whenever I want." Though I had fought it until now, I could not help, but shake. He flashed back in front of me, his eyes were back to normal, and his usual cocky smile plastered across his face. "You have a mouth, it will be your freedom." He played with the necklace as he walked around me in circles. "That is more than enough time for me to remake a better army. Maybe I should give a few old acquaintances a call. Anyway, if you do not come back to me by month's end… I will crush that guild to pieces!" He threw the necklace to the ground.

"LUCY!"

"It would seem your prince is here." Void formed his portal, looking to the necklace. "Remember one mouth or war, and believe mean when I say this if it comes to that they will," He slammed his foot onto my necklace grinning it into the floor, "die." His last word seemed to echo in my head as I watched him vanish into his portal. Getting out of the chair I bent down picking up the pieces of the now shattered heart it use to be.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy bursted into the room. I sat with the necklaces and did not know what to do. Freedom...he was never going to let me be truly free. A shadow fell over me, "That's…" Natsu started.

I looked up to him confused, "I thought I lost it...but what does it matter now?" I stood clutching the remanence of the necklace in my hand.

"You keep it?" Natsu looked more confused than I felt. "Than you must remember something!" He shouted at me grabbing my shoulders. Happy nodded agreeing with him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That necklace, I gave it to you!" Natsu looked excited.

"You…" I opened my hand staring at it, "I was wearing it when I woke up. I could not bring myself to take it off."

"So do you remember anything?" Happy looked over Natsu shoulder and frowned at the broken pieces in my hand. I shook my head, it was important to me that is all I knew.

Natsu placed his hand over the necklace, he seemed frustrated. "Guess miracles need a bit more to work." He gripped my hand tightly, "But, that does not mean I wont make one happen!" Natsu had the most reassuring face… it made it hard to say anything.

"Me too, we will get you back to normal in no time!" Happy said wrapping his hands around ours. My heart ached, how could I ever forget these people. It was depressing, that I meant so much to them, but I could not seem to feel the same. That I could not give them what they wanted after what they did for me. They came to get me, saved my life, and are even willing to take me with them. Even though they say I am this Lucy, I get the feeling that they would do this for anyone. In that moment I made a decision, even if I get my memories back before the month is up. I will go back to Void… I don't want to get any of them hurt. I will find a way to stop him no matter what!

"You scared me again," Natsu mumbled then wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me in close. "Even with memory loss you still find the worst ways to avoid me." My body shook and I hugged him back, it was like I was on autopilot. This felt right, it felt familiar… my head started to hurt, before it worsened I stopped digging.

"Sorry," I felt I was not saying for now, but what was to come. I felt that deep inside me was screaming that my plan was a horrible idea. Yet, this new found love for these people was louder. This was my problem, I can not drag them into it. I will have to leave… the sooner the better. Before it becomes to hard to walk away.

Natsu let going, but continued to grip my hand tightly. "Lets head back, before the others wake up and freak out."

Happy hopped onto my shoulder, "Aye sir!" I nodded and we headed out.

* * *

After making our way to a small house at the edge of a daisy field, they all tried to get me to remember this person. They are sure I am this Lucy… but no matter what they tell me about or show me nothing is clicking. There were those few times while fighting Natsu, but other than that it is blank...and that hug. Natsu... looks at me is such a weird way, as if he is happy, but there is this underlying sadness. He talks like there is nothing wrong with how I am now. Yet there are times I catch him stopping himself, he won't finish a statement or when he gets too close to me he backs off quickly. It is hard to make sense of him, though the others can be just as bad. Levy asked me about how my so called book was going? Happy said I should call out Cancer for my hair? So on, they will say things so normally I almost feel bad for having no idea what they are talking about. Just who was I?

"Lucy." I stopped walking turning to the person who tapped my shoulder. "I called you several times, are you okay?" Levy looked up at me worried. It felt wrong to tell her that it was not that I did not hear her. I can not seem to get use to being called Lucy. I nodded at her and we started moving again. We were walking behind the large rowdy group in front of us. Erza, Gray, and Natsu had a talk after two days in that small house with no changes. They said we should go see some woman named Porlyusica, she is supposed to be some kind of healer. "I was wondering if you would like to read over this?" I peeked at the bag in Levy's hand, she pulled out a small green notebook with a sunflower on it. The pages had been tore out and shoved back in, Levy flipped it open and fixed the pages a bit. "I found it while looking through this to see if there might be anything important that would help you remember something. This was shoved in one of the back pockets which is why I must have missed it before. This is your handwriting, it might have been a journal." Levy handed me the beat up journal, practically begging me to read it.

"Thanks I'll give it a look later," I told her pushing the notebook back towards the bag. After all the things they told me and had me try to do I did not feel like disappointing her again… or more myself again.

"What's that?" Happy jumped off the back of Erza's ridiculously large cart snatching the notebook from Levy.

"Journal, I think, she never told you about it?" Levy asked Happy as she scooped him up into her arms.

"Not that I know of, but Lucy has always been secretive about her writing." Happy pulled one of the pages that was about to fall. He put the rest back in Levy's hand and started skimming over the page. His cheeks turned a bright pink color, then he took the notebook back shoving the page back in. "Well…" He coughed and tried to shove the book back at me. "Read it, I am sure it will clear a few things up for you… It sure did for me." I took it wondering what could have possibly made him blush like that.

"Towns just ahead!" Erza shouted from the front. I looked at the book for a moment, then opened up the bag that hung around Levy's shoulder and throw it in. It was going to have to wait, this was going to be my first time in a town. Though I knew what they were, human lived in them, there were stores, schools, even trains in these places. Though do to what everyone else calls memory loss, I have never been in one that I can remember. I was excited and terrified all at the same time. What is it like to going shopping? Are trains fun? Would the people here run away? What should I do if they try to kick me out? Should I just turn around and leave now? Why did I even agrue to follow this people?

"Lucy look!" I was stopped by Natsu pointing at the guard waving at the group. He smiled at all of us even me. I calmed a bit, though I did not proudly strut into town, I was feeling better about myself. I looked about the group, they laughed, smiled, and really seemed like the best of friends even with all their fighting. These few days together have already made it hard to leave. After I see this healer of theirs I have to go… or it will become impossible. My happy mood about the guard quickly went sour.

"Lucy?" Wendy turned and looked at me worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You can all stop asking, I am fine, really." I tried to smile brightly at her. Though it was going to hover in the back of my mind until I actually left, I had to try and put it aside. Happy stared at me for a long time, as we got closer to the gate it felt like his eyes might shootout lasers. He dropped down from Levy's arms and walked next to me. "What is it?" I asked.

He stared up at me with a rather serious look, "You're lying." I was surprised, he read me like a book. "You might not know who you are right now, but I have known you for a long time. Lucy only makes a face like that when she is hiding something." I did not say anything. He was spot on, I was hiding everything that happened with Void. Some how no one has notice that until now, but if I do not come up with a reason for my behavior soon they might. I looked past him at the happy group, how could I tell them? "You should not keep it all in, if something bothering you tell us. We are all here for you no matter what!" Happy pounded his chest and gave a brave face.

I patted his soft blue head, "Maybe something are better kept to oneself." I stopped and walked past him to catch up with the rest of the group. Glancing back, he hung his head low and slowly followed. I turned back and clenched my jaw, "What else can I do?" I whispered to myself. As we walked into town the guard greeted the group.

"I see you found the other two," the guard told Erza and Gray, he glanced past them at the rest of the group. "You have a lot more with you this time. Hey where is that girl, I wanted to finally thank her for taking care of the bandits."

Erza and Gray looked at eachother, then back to the guard. "She right here." Erza pointed at me. I took a few steps back not sure of what I should do.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever, "You really changed." He finally stopped staring and walked up to me he grabbed my hand and shook it hard. "Thank you so much for saving that village from those bandits!" Now I was stunned, he just walked right up to me, he is shaking my hand. I spotted Natsu behind the guard, he was grinning from ear to ear. He mouthed to me, "Say you are welcome."

"You are welcome," I almost stuttered, was I wrong about humans? The man let go he bowed to me and then head back to his spot on the wall.

"Go on through, and thank you again," he waved his hand towards the inside of the town. I bowed back to him and followed the rest of the group inside. I tried to duck behind Erza's cart to avoid the people, but Natsu pulled me out in front. When I got the courage to peek up, I saw that there were people gocking…but no one looked scared. As I looked about, I notice that most of them were not actually looking at me, but the cart that Erza was pulling.

"See no one is scared of you," Natsu patted my shoulder, I smiled a little.

"If you think about it, anyone who had been taken from their home and brought to a place like that lab would be scared." Carle said, Happy's eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke.

"That makes sense, so it was not you, it was Void they were scared of." Gray patted my other shoulder. I had never thought about it like that. I straightened up, and walked normally with the rest.

"We are here," Erza walked up to a large building.

I looked up at the sign that hung over the large opening, "Easter Bridge Station." As I looked back the rest of them were already heading inside. Well almost all of them, I stopped turning to Natsu. "Are you coming?"

His face grew rather pale, "do we have to take the train!?"

Happy walked back over to him, "Why don't you ask Wendy, it has been so long I am sure it is fine if she casts Troia." Natsu face lit up and he dashed past over to Wendy. He got down on his knees and begged her, she waved her hands about embarrassed. At some point they stopped going back and forth and she cast the spell.

"What is Troia?" I asked Happy as we went to catch up with the rest of them.

"It gets rid of Natsu's motion sickness." Happy told me.

"Motion sickness that guy?" I looked over at the now extremely hyper Natsu.

"Yup, it is not a pretty sight," Happy laughed. Once inside Erza went and bought the tickets. I looked about, there where so many people gathered here. Some rushing out, others sitting around waiting for the next train. It felt cramped, almost being run over several time. I dashed over to the bench Gajeel and Levy were sitting on.

"Are there always this many people here?" I asked, I could not even see the floor there was such a thick wall of people.

"Not all the time," Levy told me, shoving Gajeel over to make space for me to sit down. Gajeel huffed, crossing his arms. He looked annoyed, but still let her do it. I sat down next to Levy and waited for Erza to come back.

* * *

"She passed out," Happy said.

"I can tell, her horn is digging into my shoulder," Natsu grunted.

"Lucy was so excited to ride the train she must have tired herself out with all that jumping around and exploring of the train she did." Wendy giggled as she watched Natsu try and shove her to the other side. It lasted a few moments than her head slammed right back into his shoulder. He gave up, he put his elbow up on the armrest and placed his hand on his chin.

"Of all things why did she have to get horns, I don't even think that many dragons have horns!" He whinnied.

"But they have them," Happy tried not to laugh at his friend. "Well I am going to follow her example and take a nap." He outstretched his arms and tried to wrap one around Charle who was sitting next to him. She slapped his hand away and glared at him. He shrunk back sad, he rolled over and faced the wall.

Wendy looked over at the others who sat across from them. "They are all asleep too."

Erza looked over at Wendy, "looks like it." Gray was in his boxers again slouched down in his seat snoring like a cow. Levy had slipped off Gajeel shoulder onto his lap, and no one was bothering to move her. Gajeel elbow was propped up on the window league, and his head cradled in his hand. While Lily slept on top of Levy's stomach. Erza stood, "They are having a cake special I just read it on one of the flyers, would you care to join me?" She gestured to Wendy holding her hand out like a prince.

"I would love too," Wendy said grabbing Erza's hand she got up from her seat. Charle jumped down and following them.

"What about me!?" Natsu shouted after them.

"She looks comfortable you should stay like that for her," Erza said nodding to him.

"I am not comfortable!" He yelled trying to get up.

Erza turned back and shoved him back into his spot, "she needs all our support right now. If that means sitting here and letting her sleep on you while getting stabbed in the shoulder then so be it."

"Aye," Natsu froze he was not willing to invoke her wrath right now. Wendy bent to the side and put up her hands, than mouthed, "sorry, I will bring you some cake." Erza turned and the three of them left the to the next train car. Natsu sighed heavily, "couldn't I have just laid her down on the seat?" He debated moving anyway, but thought about Erza coming back and ringing his neck so he did not. He as he sat time seem to pass by excruciatingly slow. As she nudged her head further into his shoulder he felt like he might be punctured. He bent his shoulder down lower and she moved into a spot where he was not being stabbed. Relieved, he took his other hand and dug into his pocket. Pulling out her necklace, he finally got it fix yesterday, but never had the chance to give it to her. He stared at the piece he had melted back to gather. Frowning at the teardrop looking spot that was now in the middle. He had got impatient with fixing it and heated that spot too much. "Well I am not a jeweler… it should be fine." he mutter turning his head to the side he watched her sleeping peacefully. He thought about how he should give it to her. He came up with the quickest and easiest way to do it.

Shifting his arm from under her she rolled onto his chest. Now with both his hands free he could put it on like nothing ever happened. As he wrapped the necklace around her neck he lean over to see the clip. "WACK!" Natsu head shot back as she abruptly woke up slamming her head into his. "What are you doing!?" She pushed herself up against the window and looked at him dumbfounded.

"This," Natsu rubbed his chin with one hand and held out the necklace in the other.

She shot back into the set and stared at the marvel before her, "You fixed it!" He turned his head to the side kind of embarrassed. He took her hand opening it up to her palm, he place the necklace down. "Thank you." Natsu turned back to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait! why are you crying?" Natsu was frantic this is not what he was expecting at all.

She brought her hand to her face puzzled, "I don't know, they started on their own."

"Well make um stop… I am not good with tears." Natsu squirmed trying to not pull her into him. She does not remember do not push it, Natsu told himself. Most of the time he would have just done it, but with how she is now… she might get freaked out.

"They won't stop," She rubbed the tears away again and again, but they just kept coming.

"Fuck it," Natsu mumbled. Lucy looked up as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back onto his chest.

"What are you doing!?" She did exactly what he thought she would do. She tried to push away, but he did not let her.

"Just stay like this until you calm down. It has always seemed to work before." He sounded shaky, but did not let up. She stopped fighting and lay her head against his chest. She was unable to find a reason to get away from him, and her body wanted it. After a while her tears stopped, but when she went to back away he still held on.

"I am better now, you can let go." He was silent. "Natsu?" When he did not answer again, she wiggled her head up to try and get a look. His head had fallen back and he was sleeping. "Hey wake up!" She shouted, but he did not move an inch. She tried to free herself, but as she moved around he turned to the side and wrapped his leg around her. She was stuck, after a few more minutes of struggling she just gave up. "What am I your doll…." She mumbled into his neck. She could not believe she could not break free of him, "What are you made of?" As she heard his breathing, and heartbeat she started to realizes just what kind of position she was stuck it. Her cheeks burned, and She wondered if something like this was normal for people to do. After freaking out for sometime, she actually passed out as well.

* * *

"Wake up love birds!" I felt a cold smelly fish land on my face. Opening my eyes, I saw Natsu face scrunching up from being hit. He was only inches from my face, and still wrapped tightly around me. "Oh and you might want to do something about Erza and Wendy they're still frozen." Happy hovered above us. Natsu finally opened his eyes when Happy threw another fish at his face. He looked at me, then down at the positions we were in.

"Can you let go now?" I asked irritated.

"Oh," He jumped back stumbling onto the floor. His face got puffy and he turned blue. "It wore off." He mumbled melting into the floor, his cheeks got huge and he looked like he was going to hurl.

"You look horrible," I told him sitting up straight.

"Told you he has bad motion sickness," Happy shrugged. I looked out at the rest of the group. Wendy and Erza were frozen with these shocked looks on their faces. Charle looked at me with an almost disappointed look. Gray started shouting at Natsu about what he did. Levy peeked over the arm at me blushing. While Gajeel and Lily looked out the window not caring.

"I…" I shrunk into my seat embarrassed.

"Forget that look out the window!" Happy shouted. I moved over to the window, as Happy opened it. He pointed out to a town coming up in the distances. "Welcome to MAGNOLIA!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, lots of work and than I got sick. T.T

Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
